<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollywood's Truth by babyyhoneyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670613">Hollywood's Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyyhoneyy/pseuds/babyyhoneyy'>babyyhoneyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Louis Tomlinson, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Drug Abuse, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Sex, Singer Harry Styles, Slow Burn, Time jumps but only small ones I promise, glam life, zouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyyhoneyy/pseuds/babyyhoneyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is probably the biggest name out there today. When his life sky rocketed after winning his very first Oscar at just 16, he never came back down from the top. But nothing is ever simple with global superstars, and Louis is defiantly anything but simple. There are dark secrets hidden behind his success, darker than most could scarcely imagine. </p><p>When Harry Styles finally meets him for first time, he becomes quickly infatuated, if he wasn’t already before. But things are difficult, what with Louis’ past, his current relationship and the worldwide attention, all proving to be a constant battle for Harry. </p><p>A story of closed doors and secrets and lies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wimbledon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! First off, thank you for clicking on this, I promise I will make this story as engaging and interesting as possible.  I've been imagining this story for a while, and planned it all out in my head, and I am so happy to be finally writing this. It will be a slow burn, with time jumps in the beginning because they are needed to set the scene. I really hope that you will enjoy it.<br/>It is going to be a dark story, so here now is your WARNING. References to rape, exploitation, abuse, underage, drugs, drinking, suicidal thoughts. If you are triggered by any of these things please DO NOT proceed. </p><p>Don't worry though, it's not going to be all gloom.</p><p>I would also just like to make a quick disclaimer to say that nothing I write here has actually happened, and any real people I bring into it did not actually do any of these things.</p><p>Leave comments on what you think! </p><p>Now, Wimbledon is where our story begins.......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flowers which lined the railing in front of the court were white and purple. Sitting gracefully in their pots, they fluttered from side to side in the gentle breeze, which is also currently passing through Harry's hair, causing it to tenderly flow about in the wind. From where Harry is sat, he could see the delicate petals fall smoothly to the paved raised platform. There, stood an array of people mingling, laughing and gossiping, their fancy designer shoes treading on the fallen blossoms. Harry's eyes glanced over all of them from his seat in the stands. All sorts of people were here, from James Corden, a good friend of his, to Zayn Malik, someone he's only spoken to on occasion, to their Royal Highnesses Prince William and Princess Kate. He clocked onto four or five carefully positioned men and women in black suits placed purposefully around the royals, intended to blend in, but anyone with eyes could see they were their guards. </p><p>He sees Jude Law and his wife mingling with Benedict Cumberbatch. He watches Claire Foy and Tom Hiddleston greet each other pleasantly. He spots Vera Wang and Jodie Whittaker chat cheerily. The hustle and bustle all around him is often the situation when you put all the biggest names in the same place at once.</p><p>The match had yet to begin, around twenty five minutes before the first ball would be served. Harry, Niall and Liam had arrived about an hour prior, and have just taken their seats with full glasses of champagne and freshly powdered faces. A worldwide televised event called for cameras placed everywhere, catching sight of the biggest stars of the moment. Everybody had to put their best foot forward, in their Sunday finest, being ready and prepared in case a lens lands on their face. After almost seven years in the industry, Harry had grown accustomed to this stuff, although still feeling a little overwhelmed by it all at times. </p><p>They had great seats, almost the best in the house. Placed with the best views of the highly anticipated match ahead, they would be able to see the sweat glistening on Novak Djokovic forehead if they looked hard enough. All around them stars were aligned to take their seats. Two rows behind them was George and Amal Clooney, three rows to right were Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively and right in front of them would be non other than Louis Tomlinson. Harry's skin hasn't become extra hot and clammy since learning this, no, certainly not. </p><p>A headache has appeared though and frustration has been built since aquiring this new information, and these have come because a blond Irish boy in the form of Niall Horan is sat right next to him. </p><p>"Are you going to speak to him?" Niall prompts, grinning like a mad man, knowing exactly what he is doing. This is the fifth question Niall has asked him in the space of  one hundred and twenty seconds. </p><p>"I don't know Niall." Harry huffs out for the hundredth time. "Why do you even keep asking?"</p><p>Harry knew as soon as he asked he shouldn't have. Bringing attention to the exact fact why Niall is tormenting him about Louis. He maybe could have gotten through this with just Niall's little remarks but now he's going to have to endure a whole new wave of torture. </p><p>"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been in love with him since you were eighteen?" And there it is. Ever since Harry had taken a little bit of an interest in Louis the boys have never let him forget it. He is <em>not </em>in love with him.</p><p>"Leave him alone Niall." Liam smiles, rubbing a hand over Harry's back, "your getting him all nervous." </p><p>"Please, I am not nervous. And I am not in love with him. I just happen to like his work." Harry pulls the straightest face he can muster. </p><p>"Oh yeah. Just like you <em>happen </em>to like his face, and his hair, and his arms, and his legs and his everything basically!" Niall exaggeratedly swoons, and faux's heart eyes. </p><p>"Shut up." Harry laughs, pushing Niall away from him. "We are at the biggest event of the season and you are embarrassing us." Harry looks at him seriously, but it only lasts about three seconds before his face breaks into a dimpled grin and all three of them are laughing. </p><p>Harry and Liam have been best friends since they were young, their mum's chums and their house's opposite each other. When Harry had his big break, Liam was right by his side and hasn't left since, and they picked Niall up along the way. They found him at Snoop dog's album release party in the Hollywood Hills four years ago when Harry was only eighteen. It's been them ever since, the three amigos, the three musketeers, the golden trio. </p><p>Sometimes they don't see Niall for a couple months at a time, since he's also a successful singer, but they never go too long without reuniting. Their friendship often relying on WhatsApp groups and FaceTime calls. However they always make sure to go to social occasions such as this one together, and that's why the three of them sit in the stands at Wimbledon today in, not matching, but coordinated cream and white corduroy Stella McCartney suits. As he said, they are the trio of the decade, they have to live up to their name. </p><p>"Okay but seriously guys," Harry begins once they've all stopped giggling, "are you actually going you talk to him?" </p><p>Liam scoffs. "Yeah not likely mate. He's gonna be swarmed the moment he walks in and we all know it. I doubt he's gonna speak to us when none of us have even so much as got a look of the lad." </p><p>"Heyyy." Harry whines, pouting his lips. "I met him at the VMA'S last year." </p><p>"Okay, sure." Liam laughs, ruffling Harry's neatly styled hair. Harry shoves him of instantly and hastily fixes his fringe. "If you count briefly passing each other and him saying 'hello' whilst he was on his way out, then yeah, you guys 'met'" Liam says, whilst quoting the 'met' with his fingers. </p><p>"I actually spoke with him about two weeks ago." Niall interjects, sipping his champagne as if this wasn't detrimental information for Harry. </p><p>Harry whips his body around to face Niall, "you <em>what</em>?" He almost shouts. </p><p>"Yeah, he was at the studio I was at in LA. I don't know what he was doing there but we got to talking." Harry's eyes almost bulge right out of his head. </p><p>"And you're telling me this <em>now</em>? Niall! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Niall looks a bit taken back by Harry's outburst. </p><p>"Alrighty mate calm down. I haven't seen you since yesterday when I flew back to London, have I? Things were pretty fast pace for me since I saw him and I just never had time." Niall says effortlessly, as if he was not absolutely killing Harry. Niall narrows his eyes, "are you sure you are not in love with him?" </p><p>Harry brushes the question of easily, needing as much information about the exchange as he can get. "What happened? What did you talk about?" He presses. </p><p>"Erm well, basically, I had spent the day rehearsing because I had a couple shows in LA last week," Harry nodded eagerly. "Yeah so I was rehearsing in the day then we went to the studio at night because we were just adding some finishing touches to the album and Louis was just there." </p><p>"What was he doing there?" </p><p>"Dunno to be honest. He was in another room, I don't know who he was with. We had gone into our booth, then Annie told me that Louis Tomlinson was in the building. I'll be lying if I said we didn't kind of freak." Niall and Liam laugh, but Harry was so wrapped up in what Niall was saying that he just prodded him and asked:</p><p>"And then what?" </p><p>"Well, we all wanted to go and see him but obviously, none of us really know him so it wasn't like we could just go and knock on his door, it'd be so awkward. So we were planning an elaborate scheme for someone to set the fire alarm off so we could get filed out of the building and bump into him on the way out, then we hear a knock on the door and there he is, plain as day, asking to come in." </p><p>"What?!" Harry and Liam exclaim together, Liam just as shocked as Harry. </p><p>"I know!" Niall laughs. "I swear Annie almost had a heart attack." </p><p>"Why did he come in? What was he like?" Harry urges. </p><p>"He said that he heard I was in the building and wanted to come and say hello. We were all so shook. I was thinking why the fuck does he want to come and say hi to us, and I was just about to ask as much when he congratulated me on my new single." Harry's eyes widen in disbelief and a smile stretches so far off of his face he has to put his hands on his cheeks to stop it from falling off. </p><p>"No way mate! That's sick!" Liam says gleefully, leaning over Harry to clap a hand on Niall's thigh. </p><p>"Yeah, he said that 'Nice to Meet Ya' was a great tune and that he loved it. Said that when he heard I was here he wanted to come and congratulate me. I'm not being funny I felt like actually crying." Niall smiles, thinking fondly of the memory. "Then he greeted everybody in the room. He said hello to my assistant Annie, the producer we were working with, literally everybody. Even my cousin who was with us that night. He didn't go back to his booth and talked with us for almost two hours. He's so funny and just so genuine. Like you wouldn't think you were talking to some big Hollywood Hotshot who won an Oscar at fucking sixteen. He was just a great guy. He had everyone enthralled. He asked if I was recording some new music and I said I was doing some finishing touches to my new album and he replied saying he would love to meet up again sometime and listen to it! Then he gave me his number and his assistant came in and said 'his flight to Tokyo was leaving in forty five minutes and they needed to leave right away.'" </p><p>"Wow." Harry breathed out whilst Liam whistled, both leaning back in their seats and taking a deep breath. "How could you not have told us any of this sooner? How could you not have told us you have his fucking number?" </p><p>"As I said, jam packed week, literally no time to pick up the phone." </p><p>"I can not believe this." Said Harry. </p><p>"Well believe it, because it happened. Your mega big crush is in my phone book, have you died of jealousy yet?" Niall quirked, grinning. </p><p>"I just might." Harry replied. Scanning the platform below them for any sign of Mr Louis Tomlinson, who is really funny and really genuine and really great and who likes to greet everyone in the room and congratulate people on their new songs and makes conversation and has everyone enthralled and who asks to listen to people's new music just because he wants to and was almost late for his flight to Tokyo.</p><p>This tidal wave of information is enough to send him over the edge. </p><p>"So, when is he going to listen to your album then?" Liam asks. </p><p>"I'm not sure." Niall shrugs, "we've been texting back and forth a bit and Louis was saying he'll try and sort out some free time when he's next in London that works for me."</p><p>"He's in London now." Liam says pointedly. </p><p>"Yeah but only for a couple days before he's flying back to LA, after that it will be a couple weeks I think before he is back." Liam hums in agreement and they fall silent, all three of them watching the referees and ball boys take their place as the start of the match nears closer. </p><p>Niall has been pulled into conversation with the people behind him, recognising them and saying hello, and Liam's phone has rang and he was now talking furiously into it. Over the years, Liam had basically become his manager, and Harry would defiantly be utterly lost without him. He tried to catch snippets of the conversation Liam was having, but he only caught sentences like 'when?' and 'well he is here now so we can talk with him after the match.' </p><p>Just then, a man dressed in a pale pink Ralph Lauren suit with a white shirt and no tie, the first three buttons undone, walks up the stone steps to finally join the crowd of people at the bottom, who were just about to disperse to their seats, but have since decided to stay firmly put. Louis looks immaculate. His brown hair has been styled over to the side and he had a pair of white sunglasses on, with pink lenses which went with his suit flawlessly. His suit was fitted to perfection, and Harry had never seen him in pink like this before, but it was his new favourite colour on him. </p><p>"Look who's arrived. Five minutes before the match begins." Liam said, pulling the phone away from his head and nodding to Louis.</p><p>He had a small crowd of people around him, notably no date, which Harry took no notice of. None at all. Before he could even be greeted by anyone properly, he was bombarded by a little girl who had run out of the clutches of James Corden. His little girl Charlotte, who was only four, barrelled into Louis' leg and hugged him tightly. Harry couldn't hear his laugh from so far away, but he could see it. He watched him bend down to pick the little girl up and nuzzle his nose to hers. Harry's heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.</p><p>James ran up to Louis quickly and pulled his daughter out of Louis' hands, probably apologising profusely. Louis seemed to just shake him off, hugging him and squeezing Charlotte's cheeks. They were joined by a few others. Zayn, who is Louis' best friend, went to stand beside him and run a hand down his back. James' friends were there too. His wife, who was nine months pregnant and only a couple weeks away from giving birth, was not present.</p><p>He was being pulled left right and centre. Cameras were snapping wildly, photographing him and people were hauling him into hugs and handshakes constantly, not giving him a moment to breathe. Despite the craziness, Louis' eloquence and composure never wavered, addressing everyone calmly and kindly.</p><p>Gradually things started to calm down and Louis made his way back to the group he arrived with, as well as James, Zayn and a few others. The bunch all laughed together so loudly that Harry could actually hear it from his seat, and from the way they were all fonding over Louis, it was most likely caused from something he had said. They didn't speak for long though, Louis' security gesturing for him to go and take his seat. Harry didn't even fully register the fact that he was walking towards him until he was two steps down and the other people on Louis' row were standing up to let him in. He was so mesmerised by the clean cut of his suit and the sharp curve of his jaw and the fluffiness yet sleekness of his hair. He was just so much. He walks like he owns the ground he steps on, the whole world stilling behind him. He's a gangster from the 1920's running the streets of London and a King walking through Westminster for his coronation at the same time. </p><p>This was it. He was probably going to actually greet Louis when he realised Niall was behind him. He was actually going to speak to him. Oh god. </p><p>The other people on his row were the Bell family. Daniel Bell was pretty much the most successful football player in the country until he retired seven years ago, going down as one of England's greatest footie talents ever. His wife Veronica Bell was next to Daniel, looking chic in a colour blocked dress from her own collection, Veronica being a big fashion designer herself. With them also was their son, Reign Bell, who was devilishly handsome and young, around Harry's own age. Louis' was sitting with his assistant and Zayn, and he hugged all members of the Bell family as they filed in to take their seats.</p><p>"It's great to see you Louis." Daniel said, looking at him proudly.</p><p>"And you, Daniel. It's been a while." Louis replied, his voice high yet sturdy. He moved over to Veronica who ran her hands down Louis' suit. </p><p>"Dressed impeccably Louis, as always." She smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Custom Ralph Lauren?" </p><p>"Indeed, Ralph insisted." He said sweetly whilst hugging her. If he were to look up he'd lock eyes with Harry right away.</p><p>Once he pulled away he said, "your dressed beautifully, but really, when are you not?."</p><p>She laughs heartily and pats his cheek.</p><p>"It's good to see you, Louis." Reign then stated, pulling Louis' attention onto him. He moved his eyes slowly over to Veronica's son, watching him with intent, a small smile stretching onto his lips.</p><p>"Reign, <em>always</em> good to see you." He grinned, hugging briefly before taking his seat next to him.</p><p>"Beautiful day." Harry heard Louis say from his seat, directly in front of him. He was bliss, Harry thought. His brown hair flowed perfectly down on to his sun-kissed caramel skin, the fringe just grazing over the top of his sunglasses. </p><p>Louis turned his head to look around, scanning the pitch and the stands before he glanced behind him.</p><p>"Niall!" Louis gasped, getting back up from his seat to reach behind and hug him. Niall stood up also and hugged him back. "You okay mate? I didn't even know you were coming today, you never said!" He chuckled, patting him on the back and pulling backwards to face him properly.</p><p>"I'm good, thanks for asking. And if I'm being completely honest I'd totally forgotten about this until yesterday." Niall admitted sheepishly. "Sorry." Louis laughed gleefully, moving his sunglasses of his eyes and pushing them back into his hair. The motion so swift and confident it sent Harry's brain into overdrive.  </p><p>"I've been meaning to tell you actually, I fly back to LA tomorrow for about a week but then I'm back in London, so I'd love to hear your album then. If you still want me to, that is." </p><p>Niall looked as if he was holding back the biggest grin he could muster, trying not to internally explode. Harry looked down and smirked to himself, Niall could tease him all he liked but literally everyone is obsessed with Louis. </p><p>"Of course! Yes that works for me I think, I'd love that. Thank you Louis." </p><p>"Not at all, seriously. I'm actually really looking forward to it, and I made Jenny swear to give me a free day when I'm back so I could listen." He says, nodding to Jenny, his assistant. </p><p>"You didn't have to do that Louis." Niall says guiltily. </p><p>"No I didn't, but I wanted to." He smiles warmly, cheers erupting around them as the two competitors head out onto the court. Rather fitting, Harry supposes, that smile deserves the cry's of a thousand crowds. "I'll text you the details once I know for sure." Niall nods his head feverishly, and Louis smiles <em>again </em>before turning his gaze to Harry. </p><p>His face brightens when they lock eyes. </p><p>"Harry Styles?" He says his name like a question, which is in perfect correlation with Harry's brain right now. Questioning his name, his age, what he had for breakfast, where he is right now. He honestly does not know anything in this moment. </p><p>"Yes, thats me." He manages to get out in a voice that almost resembles his normal voice, if not just a touch higher. His calm demeanour does nothing to show the chain of emotions that are exploding inside of him when Louis' eyes are on his. </p><p>Louis holds out his hand, beautifully tanned and decked in three rings, spanning across his three middle fingers. Harry takes it in his own, feeling the warmth and security that comes with just the slightest of Louis' touches. </p><p>Harry feels hot and electric, and its embarrassing really how much of an effect this man can have on him just by doing the most mundane of things, like shaking his hand. Harry has shaken hands and hugged and kissed countless of people across his lifetime, and never once has he been like this. Louis doesn't even know him, for fuck sake, and this is literally the first time they have spoken. He <em>needs </em>to get a grip. </p><p>"It's great to meet you, I'm Louis." As if Harry needed to be told that.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Louis bites his lip, grinning at Harry.</p><p>Harry has defiantly just passed away. He feels like one of his fans, fainting at the sight of him and turning to hysterics from a simple smile.  </p><p>"I've heard lots about you Mr Styles. And your music is fabulous, really great stuff." Louis muses while his friends catch his attention, gesturing for him to sit down before the match begins. "Ah, no more time to chat. Balls to be served and points to be scored." He says hello to Liam quickly, even though he defiantly does not know who he is and gives them all a dashing smile before putting his sunglasses back over his eyes and taking his seat, Zayn handing him a glass of Champagne and Reign already in his ear, nattering away at him. </p><p>Well that was a fucking rollercoaster. </p><p>Niall shoots Harry a knowing look and Liam pats his thigh gently whilst the commentator begins.</p><p>"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the final of Wimbledon....."</p><p>The match whizzed by in a blur of serves and rallies. Harry was too dazed to properly concentrate, seriously he must have looked a right pillock. It's just that every time he tried to will himself to properly watch, his brain pulled him into replaying the conversation he just had with Louis. </p><p>He knew his name. He's heard lots about him. He thinks his music is fabulous. He thinks it's really great stuff. Harry was not totally hopeless, he knew that Louis would know who he was, he <em>is</em> one of the biggest musicians and celebrities right now, and they have been to the same events at the same time, but Louis is constantly on the move and surrounded by bunches of people. If he's not filming for some new movie he's the star in, he's modelling, flying around the world, mixing with the most famous people of the decade, being the biggest name out their today. With someone as fast paced as that it's hard to imagine they know very much about you. And Harry has been wrapped up in Louis since he was seventeen and Louis' very first movie came out.   </p><p>The match was relatively short, running for just under two hours with Novak taking the trophy. Harry likes tennis, he does, but sometimes it can drag on a little bit and he won't ever admit it, but he had to suppress a yawn or two. </p><p>Once the game had ended they retreated from their stands to join the reception for drinks and nibbles before the after parties started to kick in. Niall leads them out of their row, laughing and joking with a sports magazine journalist who had been placed next to him. Liam was back on the phone, like he always is, and Harry was looking at Louis. </p><p>Louis, who looked so effortlessly cool watching the match, clapping and drinking and chatting. Who also looked very close with Reign, who was now pulling Louis away from Zayn and his assistant to get him a drink. Harry was not jealous. </p>
<hr/><p>"Here you go Haz, gin and tonic to drown you sorrows." Niall handed him a rather large glass, and when Harry took a sip he winced, more than half of it straight gin. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Huffed Harry, as he sipped more of his drink.</p><p>"You're looking like a grumpy teenager because Louis has been wrapped up in conversation with Reign Bell all afternoon." It was true. Harry had been hopelessly staring across the fancy foyer towards where Louis and Reign had been for the whole reception, laughing and joking and most definitely flirting. </p><p>"I am not grumpy." Harry grumps.</p><p>"They been good friends for a while Harry," Liam says. "I'm sure they are just catching up. Besides, what are you even grumpy for? He spoke two sentences to you and now you are pouting." He doesn't say it unkindly, more just trying to be helpful in the most brutally honest way. </p><p>"We all have our crushes Liam. Remember when you fancied Rihanna for a full year and hated literally any man that went within two feet of her? When you never even met her?" Niall counters. </p><p>"You're right Niall. You see," Liam turns to Harry, "we've all been there mate." Harry hums half heartedly. He's whining and acting like a three year old who's throwing a tantrum but he can't bring himself to care, not when Louis' hand is on Reign's arm like that. </p>
<hr/><p>It's over an hour or so later now, and everyone is getting steadily more drunk.</p><p>"Harry!" James Corden exclaims, hurrying over to them</p><p>"Hiya James!" Harry says enthusiastically. They hug briefly before Niall and Liam each get a hug too. </p><p>"Enjoy the match?" James asks. </p><p>"Oh it was brilliant mate." Niall declares. "We all knew Djokovic was going to win but Federer put up such a good fight." Niall has always been the sportiest out of the three. </p><p>"Agreed. Liam, did Ben get on the phone? I was supposed to come and speak to you before the match but I never found the time." </p><p>"Yeah he did, I've not told Harry yet though." Liam replies, turning to Harry. </p><p>"Told me what?" Harry asks with raised eyebrows. </p><p>"Julia is due in a couple of weeks so I was wondering if you'd mind hosting the show for me one night?" </p><p>"Really?" Harry beamed. "You want me to?"</p><p>"Course mate, you'll be so great. Liam said you're flying back to LA next week so I was wondering if you could come and we will run through the script and do some rehearsing?" </p><p>Harry turns to Liam, who knows his schedule much better than he does. </p><p>"That will work, next Friday?" Liam suggests, mentally scanning their calendar. </p><p>"Great, sounds like a plan." </p><p>They chat idly about the match and James' up and coming new fatherhood, until Louis joins them. </p><p>"James, where has little Charlotte got to? I can't see her causing mischeif anywhere and I miss our little secret chats." He strode into their conversation so smoothly anyone would think he'd been there the whole time. He doesn't seem tipsy at all, or is maybe just schooling it very well and hiding it from them.</p><p>"She's went home about twenty minutes into the match, I told her that tennis is not the most vigorous of sports but you know what she's like. Never one to miss out." James sighs. This was true. Harry has been with Charlotte and James on many occasions and on every single one of them, she has been absolutely determined to do everything her father was doing. Whether that be drinking James' coffee, which she would then spit out, or begging to host the Late Late Show herself.   </p><p>Louis hums in agreement, looking absolutely lavish. Harry doesn't know what to do with himself when he is around him. He can't keep his eyes off of him, yet doesn't want to appear weird and creepy for constantly staring. Really, it's becoming a bit of a dilemma for Harry. He internally sighs.  </p><p>"Are you going to go to Mahiki after this?" James asks, pulling Harry out of his thoughts and back into the conversation, and therefore, making his eyes return to fix back on Louis. On the way his soft skin glows under the fluorescent lights in the building. On his neck, which looks absolutely perfect for Harry to tuck his face into and bite. </p><p>The club had been booked out for the night for the exclusive attendees at Wimbledon. Harry, Niall and Liam fell under this category, and Louis most certainly did too. He tried to keep his face neutral, but was probably failing miserably with trying to hold up the allure that he was not bothered about whether Louis came or not. Even though he most defiantly did. </p><p>"Yeah, come on Louis!" Niall says, a little drunk. "You are gonna come, right?" </p><p>Harry widens his eyes, nibbling on the inside of his cheek, high in anticipation for Louis' answer. If he comes Harry may be able to speak with him more, properly, instead of just a brief chat. 

They would chat over drinks, probably throw some shots in there too, then get drunk together and head off for a dance in the dark and noisy club. They'd be pushed close together on the dance floor, other bodies grinding around them, but it wouldn't matter because they wouldn't mind being pressed together. Harry would keep his hands on Louis' waist, curl his hands around his white shirt which would be glowing red and blue in the flashing lights around them. Louis would run his soft hands through Harry's hair, pulling slightly whilst Harry squeezed his waist, dragging him even closer to him and away from everyone else. They'd lean in, only a breath away from each other, then their lips would brush and then- </p><p>"No, I can't come." </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>Louis makes a guilty sort of face, scrunching his nose up slightly. If Harry did not feel so deflated he probably would have gone weak in the knees at how adorable that was. Trying his best to hide his disappointment and snap himself out of the intense visions that just flashed before his eyes of him and Louis dancing together in a night club, Harry just smiles small, glancing around at the people around him and looking no way near Louis' direction. </p><p>Niall's face has fallen and James' eyes are rolling . </p><p>"Come on, don't look at me like that!" Louis whines mid-laugh. </p><p>"What are you doing instead then?" James hums as he looks at him like he's disappointed. </p><p>"I'm going for dinner with some friends." He replies quietly. He's etched what sounds like genuine sorrow into his voice, like he does actually want to go.  </p><p>"Oh oh oh! I see! Some people are just worth your time more than us then, is it?" James teases. </p><p>"No!" Louis insists. "I've just been on the move for a while and this is like the first night I've been able to actually just stop for a night in London." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." James drawls out. "Where you going then?" </p><p>"Gordon's." Louis replies, checking his watch. </p><p>"Well, well, well. Expensive night out as well." Louis smiles whilst shaking his head, staying silent. </p><p>"Well, you'll be missed lad." Niall says, clapping Louis on the shoulder.</p><p>Understatement, Harry thinks. Massive understatement.</p><p>Louis turns to Niall and grins widely. "Well, I'll be seeing you soon so I'm sure you'll survive." He winks and runs a hand through his soft hair, closing his eyes slightly whilst doing so. Harry wants do to that. He wants to drag his hands through Louis' hair, pulling slightly so as to expose Louis' neck, granting Harry access to kiss the tanned skin.</p><p>"Can not wait." Niall buzzes. </p><p>"It's time for me to head off then, fellas." James says, glancing at his phone which had just chimed, and pulling his suit jacket back on. </p><p>"Your off? So you were giving me a hard time for not going tonight yet you are not even of yourself!" Louis bursts, fake annoyance clear in his voice. </p><p>"You know how I love to wind you up, Lou Lou." James winks. Louis just purses his lips and tries to maintain a scowl before his bright, bright smile takes over and he again resembles the sun.

</p>
<p>They hug tightly, any and all, even if fake, tension between them gone. </p><p>James says bye to the rest of them, confirming again with Harry about hosting the Late Late Show. </p><p>"I should get going also actually, need to go and get ready." Louis voices just as Zayn Malik approaches behind him. </p><p>"Babe, the cars almost here to pick us up. Spoke with Erin, she's got your outfit sorted and waiting back home." He stands close to Louis, resting a hand lightly on his waist. Harry's eyes flick to the motion. </p><p>"Great. I spoke with her yesterday and told her what I was thinking, intrigued to see what she has come up with." He muses, turning slightly to look at Zayn, moving into his touch as he does so. </p><p>There are other conversations going on around them, Niall getting into a heated conversation with Pharrell Williams over coronation chicken. Liam speaking rapidly with Johnny Malta, a manager friend of his. Harry joins in with Niall as Louis and Zayn pace slightly away together, answering a ringing phone. 

</p>
<p>Niall turns him and Harry away after Pharrell ultimately decides that coronation chicken is a no go for him, leaving Niall personally offended at his lack of appreciation for chicken in creamy mayonnaise sauce.

 "Everyone is leaving soon." Niall says. Harry nods in response, seeing people begin to file out of the door. Other people begin to flit away from their area, until what's left is just Niall, Liam, Harry, Zayn and Louis. </p><p>Zayn and Louis had returned back from their phone call to where Louis had placed his suit jacket on a nearby stool. </p><p>"Well, it was great to see you again Niall, and it was great to meet you two." Louis says to Liam and Harry, offering his hand out again. 

When their hands meet, Louis makes eye contact, smiling slightly. Harry almost bites his lip. </p><p>"It was really great to meet you also, Louis." Harry says quietly, wanting only Louis to hear it. He wants to try and convey something, he doesn't even know what, but he hopes the sincere looks in his eyes and tight grip from his hand gets across some kind of message. Whatever Louis will take from it, really. If anything. 

Louis stares back, and for a moment, Harry swears Louis' own grip tightens ever so slightly, warmth radiating from his secure hold into Harry, making his skin heat up and heart rate increase. 

</p>
<p>"Louis we really need to go. We are gonna be so late." Zayn interrupts, checking his watch. </p><p>"We are never late Zayn." Louis replies, still keeping his eyes locked with Harry whilst retracting his hand and reaching for his suit jacket, which he had shrugged off, leaving him in his tight slightly unbuttoned white shirt which just looks utterly remarkable on him. He's so <em>hot, </em>Harry whines in his head.  </p><p>Zayn picks up the jacket and stands behind Louis, holding it out for him to put his arms into. </p><p>"We are always late." Zayn winks, smoothing his hands down Louis' chest. Louis doesn't blush or turn red, always keeping composure, just smirks in response and turns to hold a finger over Zayn's lips. </p><p>'Shush' he mouths. </p><p>Harry watches the exchange with a blank expression on his face. The tension between them is so fucking prominent Harry can basically feel it. He shouldn't hate it. Has absolutely no right to hate it. There is no logical explanation for Harry to hate it when he doesn't know Louis and only just began to talk with him today. </p><p>He still hates it. </p><p>"See you all." Louis says causally, smiling one last time before his security and his assistants join them and they leave the building. Harry hears the cameras going mad outside the door, and the shouts and screams of the paparazzi echos through the building, making everyone turn their head. </p><p>"What was that about." Gapes Liam, staring after them with his jaw dropped. </p><p>"Yeah they are definitely fucking." Niall comments, chugging the rest of the drink before slamming the glass down on the table. </p><p>Harry tenses up, fists clenched in his hands. "Do you think?" He mutters, trying to play it cool but failing miserably. </p><p>"Fuck me Harry, were you not watching? They looked as if they were ready to fuck right there on the floor. Probably fucking in their car right now." Laughs Niall, also picking up his jacket. He doesn't have a Zayn Malik to put it on for him so he just has to settle with sorting himself out. </p><p>"Come on, let's be off." Liam says, sensing Harry's mood. "Let's go and get even more drunk in a darker place with cooler people about." Harry nods, pushing Louis and Zayn to the back of his mind. </p><p>Really, it's embarrassing how worked up he's getting other this. Of course Louis has sex. Of course it's not going to be with Harry, they <em>don't </em>know each other, for Christs sake.</p><p>He honestly feels like a jealous fifteen year old, and he despises it. </p>
<hr/><p>It's 3am. Harry's sitting at a dark booth in Mahiki, vision blurred and mind hazy. People are all around him, drinking, kissing, smoking, sniffing and god knows what else. The music beats loudly through the club, vibrating underneath Harry and causing everything else to be inaudible to him. The atmosphere is something he's experienced many times before, the smoke, the mist, the incessant fluorescence lights. The drugs and the sex and the money that all come with the package off being a 'star'. </p><p>Sometimes, Harry lives off it. Lives off the feeling of being free, of being invincible. Lives for the feeling of electric running through his veins, psyching him up and pushing him to new boundaries, with new people. </p><p>Tonight though, he just feels shallow. The music doesn't sound the same, the drinks don't taste the same, the lights don't look the same and the hands on his body pulling him to dance don't feel the same. His head is fuzzy from the drinks and the drugs, encasing him into drowsiness. Everything is just seeming to whirl around him, like he can see the the people shouting and screaming and singing and laughing but he can't hear it. Just an absence of sound, of feeling. </p><p>Suddenly, Liam is there, dragging the legs that were draped over him off and hoisting him up from his seat and murmuring something that sounds like, "time to go, H." </p><p>Harry nodded and wiped his eyes with his hands, trying to adjust to the lights of the club. </p><p>They pick up their belongings, Harry drunk but steady on his feet, and head for the exit. </p><p>"Paps are outside Harry." Liam warns, like he always does. Because they are always there. </p><p>"Where's Niall?" He asks, noting his absence. </p><p>"Already in the car." Liam says, leading them both through the sweaty bodys towards the door. Harry's security team meet them at the door, asking if they are ready to go. Harry runs a hand through his hair and Liam straightens his jacket, trying to look somewhat prestenable for the mob of cameras that will bombard them once they step outside. </p><p>The door's open and the flashing starts immediately. They make their way quickly to the black car already waiting for them, ignoring the shouts and the question from the cameraman. They aren't to aggressive tonight, not getting up into Harry's face and keeping a fair distance. Brian stays close to Harry, holding his hand out and making sure no one comes too close. </p><p>Once in the car, Harry leans his head on the window and watches the blurs of London night life pass him by, thinking merrily of his soft bed waiting for him at home. </p><p>Liam is sat at the other window, Niall directly in-front of him. They've brought other people with them. Lillian, a good friend of Liam's and Niall's loud and ballistic friends, Tom and Shaun, which Harry thinks are their names. All of them are crammed into the car, still drinking and carrying on the party even when the lights of the club go out. They are all laughing and joking but Harry isn't listening, instead pulling his phone out and trying to get his eyes to adapt to the illumination of the screen. He scrolls aimlessly through the notifications that have popped up on his lock screen. </p><p>He's not really paying attention to any of them until one from <em>The Sun </em>catches his eye.</p><p>The headline reads:</p><p>
  <strong>MOVIE STAR Louis Tomlinson OUT FOR DINNER AT EXPENSIVE LONDON RESTAURANT, WITH HIS HOTSHOT FRIENDS.</strong>
</p><p>Harry clicks on it and it takes him to an article, with the first picture being of Louis stepping out his car and into the swarm of people waiting for him. Really, it was a fucking swarm, there were <em>loads</em> of cameras there waiting for him.</p><p>If Harry thought he looked good today, he'd really pushed the boat out for his dinner tonight. He was dressed in all black, a suit that fitted so well he could see every curve of Louis' body. The trousers clung tightly to his legs, and the jacket was shaped perfectly around his waist, making the dip even more prominent. Harry gulped, tracing his eyes over the picture.</p><p>He scrolled down to continue reading. </p><p>
  <em>Louis Tomlinson, 20, headed out in London tonight after a fine afternoon at Wimbledon, for a lavish dinner with friends. Among his throng of extravagant, famous and star studded friend group was </em>
  <strong><em>Zayn Malik</em> </strong>
  <em>who is known to have been Tomlinson's good </em>
  <em>friend for some years now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They headed into a private room at</em>
  <strong> Gordon's, </strong>
  <em>with </em>
  <em>an ensemble of around fifteen. The dinner has said to have been arraigned so the </em>
  <strong>French's Redemption </strong>
  <em>actor could meet up and reunite with his London bound friends, after being away from England for a few months. </em>
</p><p>Then came a video, which Harry proceeded to click on. Once it had loaded up, it revealed the video version of the first picture in the article. It showed the paparazzi waiting as Louis' car pulled up. Two bodyguards stepped out first, then Zayn, which caused the cameras to go crazy, along with shouts of his name. Then Louis got out, a serious expression on his face as the cameras went absolutely wild. The shouts had progressed to bellows, and Louis' set of paparazzi did not seem to be as considerate as Harry's. They were fierce, fighting each-other for the best shot of Louis. There was a barrier between them and him, but they were really pushing up against it, and though there were guards in front of them too, the situation looked to be very heated.</p><p>Louis' guard had a firm grip on his arm as he lead him into the restaurant quickly. Louis kept his face forward, looking like the king of the world as his people scrambled for a glimpse of him. Harry had never been so engrossed in someone before. Everything about him, from his walk to his hair, just had Harry entranced.</p><p>Zayn was keeping Louis at a close distance as they walked. Seriously surveying the crowd around them, as if waiting for someone to jump at Louis so he could pounce.</p><p>Harry thought it was a bit much. There was literally like ten guards around them, keeping the paps at bay. Harry thought Zayn was making a fool of himself. Even though deep down he knew that if it was him in that situation, he would have a death grip on Louis' arm and would be twice as calculating, twice as sceptical, about the mob of people around them.</p><p>They quickly made it to the restaurant door which had been opened for them, and Harry watched as the back of Louis, sharp shoulder blades and tanned neck, disappeared into the restaurant. </p><p><em>A source told </em>The Sun <em>that the dinner went on from 8pm till 1:30am, the party then proceeding to take their company elsewhere. We don't know where they went afterwards, probably to some big West London mansion to carry on the celebrations! </em></p><p>
  <em>Tomlinson wore a Tom Ford Shelton black wool suit, paired with Tom Ford black Gianni lace up cap toe's. Looking slick in all black, he dazzled the cameras, causing quite the hysteria. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wether it was the UK not having Louis on its soil for a while now, or the fresh look Louis gifted us with that caused the cameras to blow up tonight outside Gordon Ramsay's restaurant, we don't know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But for whatever reason, we are here for it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The actor is said to be flying back to the States tomorrow, after a quick trip round half the world to attend Wimbledon, where he again impressed the masses with a pale pink custom Ralph Lauren suit. Its true, Louis Tomlinson never does things on the cheap! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's believed that Tomlinson is heading back to LA to discuss some up and coming new roles for himself, which we can't wait to hear about!</em>
</p><p>After that it was just the usual, looking back on Louis' successes and what not. </p><p>"Harold!" Lillian giggles, slouching into his side and running a hand over his cheek. "You look exceptionally gorgeous tonight, babes!" She slurs, her words jumbled. </p><p>Niall cackles so loudly that the driver almost jumps out of his skin. "Lillian, you donut! Harry's very much into boys, you've know that!" </p><p>"I know I know!" She huffs, crossing her arms and pouting, "doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty." Her eyes go wide as she spots Harry's phone, which was still unlocked in his hand. "Speaking of beauty!" She grabs the phone out his hand and whistles loudly. </p><p>"Hey!" Harry whines, "thats mine!"</p><p>"Look at this Niall. This may be the most gorgeous picture I've ever seen." She stares openly in awe at the picture, and traces her finger lightly over Louis' face. "He really is so handsome, isn't he?" Harry sighs and nods, bumping his head into the window, Niall leaning his body forward to look as well, and he's so far off the edge Shaun has to place a hand on his shoulder to steady him. </p><p>"Wow. He looks even better than he did today. But Jesus christ! Look at how many people are there, fucking hell, it's a wonder he didn't get trampled, isn't it?"</p><p>"How do you know he didn't?" Asks Liam, also eyeing the picture.</p><p>"Well we'd have fucking heard about it wouldn't we? Remember three years ago? Don't think anyones forgotten that one quite yet." Niall says seriously, sitting back on his seat properly. </p><p>"No one ever will. That's still one the biggest things to have happened in the last ten years." Harry says, thinking of the massive chain of events the incident from three years ago set off. The mass media attention, public uproar and all those damn lawyers. </p><p>"I'll never get over it." Lillian says, handing Harry back his phone and resting her head on Liam's shoulder, softly closing her eyes. </p><p>Harry won't either. He really wants to know if Louis has.</p><p>They arrive at Harry's house, everyone pouring out the car and heading straight to the kitchen for the night to continue, but Harry just heads up to bed. Thinking of blue eyes and strong hands and black suits and tanned, delicate skin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave comments on what you think if you've got a chance!</p><p>Also, follow me on twitter at @babyyhoneyyHT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Danford's Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look back in time to three years ago, when aspects of Louis' real life were exposed to the public eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! Or whatever day you are reading this on! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you are reading this I'm really glad you decided to stay with the story:)<br/>This chapter is going to mainly be about the incident I mentioned at the very end of the last paragraph. It's going to be a flashback for the most part. I hope you will enjoy!</p><p>I am sorry that this chapter took a little while to get out, been busy with school work and COVID has kind of been messing up my whole life:) Please, if you are reading this, be safe! It's a scary world out there. </p><p>please leave comments I really appreciate them xxx</p><p>Also, please note that any celebrity cameos are completely made up for the basis of fiction, they did not happen. There are more characters that I have made up my self, and the film 'FRENCH'S REDEMPTION' is not a real film, I made it up, too. </p><p>Another point, 'Rob Danford' is completely made up. He is not a play off from a real life person, he is an entirely original character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Brilliant Harry! Let's leave it there!" Ben's voice came from the front row of the mostly stranded audience seating, just the odd person here and there in the stands watching Harry rehearse for the show next week. </p><p>Chatter emerged around him. Producers, directors, assistants, technicians, stylists and more were all rushing around, trying their best to get through all the things on their to-do list. Harry got down from James' desk, briefly looking off to the side of the stage, where Liam and Jeff were. They both held their thumbs up, smiling and nodding brightly. </p><p>Liam mouthed 'well done', Harry giving him a cheesy, dopey grin in return. He made his way over to where James and Ben were still sat, smile still planted across his face. </p><p>"Was I okay?" He asked, almost shyly. </p><p>"Superb." Ben said happily. "It's gonna be so good Harry, you're a natural." </p><p>"Yeah," agrees James. "You will fill my shoes rather nicely, I suppose." He winks and Harry takes a seat next to them, blushing under all the praise. </p><p>They talk over key points of the show, James and Ben making suggestions every now and then on what they think could do with a little improvement, but overall rehearsals went really smoothly.</p><p>Harry is feeling a little proud of himself. </p><p>After their discussion, they all head to the backstage lounge. </p><p>Harry, Liam and Jeff are sat on a cluster of sofas in the corner of the room, drinking coffee and checking their phones, Liam on his MacBook. </p><p>"Well, that's my last day done and now I'm off for paternity leave." James exhales as he fall backwards onto the space next to Harry, having just come from talking with his assistants at the other end of the room.</p><p>"Are you ready to become a father of three?" Harry asks, turning his head to face James. </p><p>"I am," grins James. "In truth, Julia's been having hard time of it these last few weeks so I'm really ready for her to get the little kid out." They all hum in agreement, thinking sorely of what Julia must be going through. </p><p>"Have you thought of names?" Liam asks. </p><p>"Not yet. I think when we see the baby we will just know, thats how it was for Max and Carey." </p><p>"That's what I think I'll do when I have kids." Liam said, gazing at the floor. "I could have a name all planned out but what if I see their face and it just doesn't feel right? That's why I'm going to wait."</p><p>"Planning on some babies any time soon Li?" Harry teases, stretching his foot out and nudging him in the ankle. </p><p>"No," laughs Liam, "just saying." </p><p>"I don't know," Jeff adds, "you seem to have it figured out." He mocks, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>"Liam does have a plan for everything." Harry allows.</p><p>"That he does." James acknowledges. "Thank you all for doing this by the way, I know you are busy at the moment."</p><p>"Of course, James. You don't have to say thank you, silly." Harry shakes his head. "Happy to help you out, and so happy for you."</p><p>James turns round to face Harry properly, "Love you, Harry man." His smile is wide and genuine when he begins to say, "Your a real-" but before he could finish, his attention got caught by someone behind Harry. James' eyes bulge, mouth breaking out into a full on grin. "You made it!" He jumps up quickly from his seat and everyone turns to face whoever or whatever is was that caught James's attention. Harry was not included in this however, because on James' way up out of his seat he had trodden harshly on Harry's foot. </p><p>"Fucking hell James." Harry gasped, doubling over to rub on his sore foot. James wasn't listening though, he just moved around the sofas whilst Harry pouted about the ache in his toes.</p><p>Once he looked up, he was met with a stare from Liam, one that looked smug and cheeky. Harry looked back to him with confusion, tilting his head slightly until Liam nodded to behind him. </p><p>He turned to look to where Liam nodded to, and saw Louis Tomlinson at the other end of the room, being embraced by James. Harry's heart rate shot through the roof, heat rising up his neck, any pain in his foot forgotten. He quickly whipped his head round back to Liam, only to see him staring resolutely at his laptop, failing at concealing a smirk. </p><p>Harry didn't dare turn back around, knowing how flushed his cheeks were, and willed himself to cool down and resemble that of a normal person. He tried to just pretend Louis wasn't behind him and go back to scrolling through his phone, but he couldn't help the way his ears perked up and attempted to listen to the conversation going on between the two of them. </p><p>What the hell was he doing here? No one said anything about him coming, and Harry was defiantly not prepared for this today. </p><p>Louis was still talking to James, which Harry just assumed was what was happening because he couldn't see them and they hadn't come back towards where he was sat. His assistant, along with his security and more of his people had gone to the other corner of the large back stage area and taken a seat at one of the tables. Other people from the show's crew joined them, obviously knowing each other as they greeted each other like old chums. His assistant was on the phone, murmuring something about flights and meetings. They all looked very flustered and tired.</p><p>"I wonder what Louis' doing here?" Jeff said in delight. "I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks."</p><p>Jeff and Louis know each other well, much to Harry's dismay, Jeff has been very close with Louis ever since Louis was young. Truly, its incredible that Louis is only twenty yet has more experience in this business than the majority of people in this room. Harry remembered well when Louis' first movie came out, he was just fifteen, and how it took the world by storm. The story was everywhere, how he had been handpicked when he was only thirteen to come and star in the biggest up and coming movie of the moment, how his life shot to stardom after he was flown out to LA to start filming for <em>French's Redemption </em>when he turned fourteen and the icing on the cake was when he won an Oscar for it at only sixteen. </p><p>"I don't know." Harry said, determined not to turn around and look at Louis. He needn't try for much longer however, as Jeff was getting up from his seat.</p><p>"Louis! What are you doing here?" Jeff asked, reiterating his earlier question. Harry realised this was probably time for him to take a stand too, rudely staying sat down when people joined them was not how he was brought up.</p><p>Louis walked into their cluster of sofas, giving Harry a proper look at him. </p><p>He was dressed softly, sporting an oversized Dior pink cotton fleece sweatshirt, paired with straight fit Burberry light blue jeans, which were cuffed at the bottom, revealing his long white socks and classic black and white vans. </p><p>"Hiya Jeff!" Startled Louis, obviously not expecting to see them here either. They hug tightly and Louis places his phone on the table in the middle of them before looking to Harry.</p><p>"Harry!" He says it like him and Harry have been buddies for years, as if they didn't only just speak properly for the first time last week. "Great to see you again." Harry went to go and shake his hand, but Louis pulled him into a hug instead. </p><p>Vanilla. That was the first scent he caught. He was warm and smooth when they pressed against each other. Louis had pushed himself up to wrap a hand around Harry's shoulder, so Harry in turn placed a hand around his waist. He felt his throat bob heavily in his throat, faintly pressing his hands over Louis' body. He was slim, and Harry could feel the toned muscles of his back, and the dips on the sides of his stomach. </p><p>It was brief, but sweet. Harry could feel the stare of Liam on him, but he swiftly chose to ignore it. </p><p>"James asked me to come, says he's got a script that he wants me to look at. Hey there." He shakes hands with Liam before they all sit down again. </p><p>"Ooo, interesting. Do you know what the script is for?" Jeff asks. </p><p>"I don't, I'll be honest. James is meant to be in it though, and the casting director has asked him to give the script to look over a role he wants me to play." He says, looking tired, Harry thinks. Droopy eyes and slow movements. "What are you guys doing here? James never said anything."</p><p>"I'm doing a show next week for him, so we were just rehearsing today." Harry answers, fiddling with the fabric off his trousers. </p><p>Louis raises his eyebrows, radiant smile engulfing his face, and crinkles appearing next to his blue eyes. "Wow, I bet you are excited" He says with delight, Harry's heart soaring even higher than it already is. </p><p>"Yeah, I am. I think it's going to be great." Harry looks down and smiles to himself, feeling himself blush horrendously again. </p><p>"I'm sure it is." Louis says gently and genuinely.</p><p>"Did you enjoy Wimbledon?" He then asks. </p><p>"I did thank you." Harry replies, looking back up into Louis' blue eyes. He loves the colour of his eyes. So vibrant yet so light, so lovely. "Did you?" </p><p>"I always love Wimbledon." Louis says, turning to face the group as a whole and not just Harry. "I love tennis."</p><p>"You've always loved tennis." Jeff comments. "First time I met you you had that daft tennis kit on." </p><p>"Hey." He drags out, pretending to be offend. "I was fourteen at the time, give me a break." Louis laughs, brightening the whole room. "And I was going through a serious tennis obsession."</p><p>Jeff bursts out in laughter, throwing his head back. "Oh my god, you really were. What was that about?" He looks elated, like all the memories of Louis' past passion for tennis are replaying in his mind. Harry wishes he could see it. </p><p>"John, the directer of <em>French's Redemption, </em>was a fanatic for it, and I picked it up with all the time I spent with him. We used to play it together whilst discussing the film."</p><p>"How does that work?" Liam asks. "How can you discuss it <em>whilst </em>playing it? When I play tennis I get so stressed I can hardly think of my own name." </p><p>Louis bites his lip, clearly thinking back to the games he used to play with John all those years ago. "What we would do is, before we went to the court, we'd say what scene we wanted to work on, and every time we hit the ball back to each other, we had to give an idea or a suggestion on how to improve it. I guess it doesn't sound like it would work, but it really did. We came out with some great concepts. Although it was hard and it would get you really out of breath. Great experience, though. I learnt a lot from John."</p><p>"That's brilliant." Harry says, in almost awe, "I never knew that." </p><p>"I've never actually spoken about it with anyone outside the film. Never came up I guess." He shrugs. </p><p>"You never told me that was what you were doing when I first saw you. All these years and you never thought to mention the method to me. Think of the masterpieces we could have created with young Harold here if you told me about your weird tennis idea scheme." </p><p>Louis chuckles, shaking his head. "Young Harold has created enough masterpieces without my weird tennis idea scheme." </p><p>Harry felt his cheeks redden under Louis' compliment, chuffed to bits from his praise. He beams up at Louis to show his gratitude. He doesn't think he could manage a spoken thank you without him stumbling over all his words and accidentally saying something like, 'you are so amazing to me, I could listen to you talk all day about literally every little thing about you.' </p><p>"What were you even doing there Jeff? Why were you at a tennis court? You don't play tennis." Liam points out, confused about the circumstances that brought Jeff to meet Louis when he was fourteen and dressed in a daft tennis kit. </p><p>"I didn't meet Louis at a tennis court." Jeff begins, looking at Louis, who's looking back at him. "I met him on set for the movie. I knew a few members from the cast, like Gill and Tom, and I had gone to visit for the day. It was really early in the morning when I came though, how early did you actually used to play?" Jeff enquires, going off topic. </p><p>"We used to go out at like 4am. We found we worked our best in the crisp morning air." Louis said.</p><p>"Oh my god. Who are you?" Laughs Liam, everyone else joining in. </p><p>"So that's how you two became such good chums? You just met one random morning six years ago and it's been best friends ever since?" Cheeks Harry.</p><p>"Something like that." Louis grins. </p><p>"Here we go!" James is back, with a fat script in his hand. The script has the words <strong>PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL </strong>printed across the front. "Sorry that took so long, Julia rang. I need to be off soon." </p><p>Louis gets up and takes the script out James' hands. "Thank you James, I'll read it on the plane home." </p><p>"Your role is highlighted, and I've emailed you some audio files that you'll need to listen to."</p><p>"Are you flying back to London?" Harry asks. </p><p>"Yes, now actually. I think Jenny is dying over there, always so stressed about the schedule." He nods towards his team of people, who are all gathering their things, pulling back on their jackets that they had shrugged off and draped on the surrounding chairs, seeing that Louis has what he came here for and are now getting ready to rush off to the next job. </p><p>"That's because they always make your schedule so jammed packed." James said, his eyes darkened slightly as he glanced to Louis' people </p><p>Harry doesn't know if it's just him, but he defiantly senses some animosity on James' part. He looks over to Liam to see his take on the situation, who looks to be catching onto the same drift that Harry is. </p><p>"Busy bees, we are." Louis says lightly, brushing off James' dig.</p><p>"Sometimes too busy."</p><p>"James." Louis breathes, trying to brush him off again.</p><p>James, however, was not having being 'brushed off." </p><p>He spoke quietly, but he spoke fiercely. He kept his voice low, but Harry could still hear him when he asked:</p><p>"When was the last time you got a full night sleep?" It was blunt and it was avoid of emotion. James looked at looked at Louis sternly, who's own gaze never wavered. </p><p>"James, don't." He repeated through gritted teeth.</p><p>How it got so serious so quick is beyond Harry, but he did not miss James' comment. </p><p>"Don't lie, when was it?" James continues, not letting off. </p><p>"Why are you being like this?" Louis shoots, glancing round at Harry and the rest of them. </p><p>"Because every time I bring this up, you always dismiss it." </p><p>"Because it's not like that anymore!" He exhales, frustration building up. </p><p>They hold a stony stare. James looks like he is trying to get a message through to Louis' brain through his eyes, but Louis just looks back non-pulsed. </p><p>"Thank you for the script, please ring me when you have news about Julia. Also, my mum asked me to tell you to ring her as well, says it's been a while." He's clearly annoyed, and looks to his people to gesture that they are leaving. </p><p>"Louis, don't be like that-" James starts, but Louis' phone ringing interrupts him. </p><p>Harry's eyes flick to the phone on the table, <em>Reign Bell, </em>being displayed across the screen. Harry's heart sinks, thinking of how close him and Louis were last week at Wimbledon. </p><p>He picks it up, usual smile replaced with an upset frown. </p><p>"Hey." He sounds sad, and Harry hates it. Really hates it. "Can I ring you back when I get on the plane?" </p><p>He sounds so different to how Harry has ever heard him. Quiet and small and down cast. James' words have struck a cord in Louis, bringing up some bad memories.</p><p>Louis is sad and Harry just wants to hug him until his happiness returns. </p><p>"I'm okay." He answers to the voice on the other end. "Yeah, okay. See you in a bit. Bye." He ends the call and pockets his phone.</p><p>"It was great to see you guys again. Jeff, I'll ring you soon, need to organise a dinner or something." He smiles weakly at them. Jeff gets up and gives Louis a tight hug whilst muttering in his ear.</p><p>"Bye Louis." Harry says, getting up from his seat and putting as much empathy and sincerity into his voice, hating seeing Louis as dejected as he is. </p><p>Louis offers a small smile, "see you Harry. Good luck with the show next week."</p><p>"Thank you." Harry breathes. </p><p>Just before Louis turns to leave, he hugs James, who had been standing to the side looking rather disappointed with him self.</p><p>"Look Louis, I'm sorry." James says into the hug, sighing in relief and embracing Louis back enthusiastically. </p><p>"It's okay, please do not worry about it. I'm sorry as well, and I'm not having us parting on bad terms before you go off and have a baby."</p><p>"You are the best." James says, emotion driven in his voice. </p><p>"Louis, sorry, but we really need to go." Jenny has come up behind him, checking her watch. </p><p>"Okay Jen." He pulls away, giving James one last warm glance before he leaves, a trail of people trickling out the room after him. </p><p>"I shouldn't have done that." James flops back onto the sofa and covers his face with his hands. </p><p>"It's fine, I'm sure. Louis is the kindest lad ever, he won't be mad with you." Jeff sympathises, rubbing a consoling hand over James' shoulder. </p><p>"Still, it was a pretty dick move to bring it up like that."</p><p>"Why did you?" Liam asks.</p><p>"Because-" he pauses, takes a deep breath and sits up properly in his seat, "because I worry, you know? It took a lot to get him with better people yet he still seems to be over worked all the time. And he hates to talk about it, hates to bring it up. He doesn't like to think back to what happened three years ago, which neither do I, but I just wanna be sure he is happier now." He turns towards Jeff to see his response, who ponders shortly before replying.</p><p>"He is so much happier now though James. You can just tell."</p><p>"I know, I know." He sighs. "He means a lot to me though."</p><p>"To me too." Jeff adds. </p><p>"Today is not three years ago," begins Liam. "I didn't know him then and I don't know him now, but I remember what happened. It was awful, but even I can tell he's in a better place now."</p><p>They fall silent, Harry humming in agreement. </p>
<hr/><p>It's late and Harry and Liam are heading back to Harry's house to get some sleep before they too fly back to London tomorrow. Harry has got some parties and events to attend before he hosts the show, so they are having a quick trip to the homeland before hopping back across the pond on Thursday. </p><p>Really, Harry should be thinking about his rehearsals today, or about what he wants to wear to the events he'll be going to, but all he can think of is Louis. How upset and sad he looked. How <em>tired </em>he looked. Harry won't deny it, he thinks James is onto something.</p><p>Liam was also right though, he defiantly was happier. Certainly happier than he was three years ago. This doesn't change how the memories still resonate with Harry, how he watched it all unfold and was powerless to do anything. He didn't know Louis then, hadn't even met him, but he still remembers almost perfectly where he was when that night sparked the fire in which was maybe still burning, hot and bright, to this day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THREE YEARS AGO</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>November 3rd </em>
</p><p>"You sounded sick mate! That was so, so good." Niall shouted gleefully, jumping into Harry's arm as he climbed down the stairs to the stage, the screaming crowd still prevalent in their ears. </p><p>"Thanks!" Harry cheered over the booming crowd. </p><p>There was a small crowd waiting for him at the bottom to congratulate him on his show. Liam was jumping up and down in excitement, his sister was there pulling him into a fierce hug and shouting a thousand 'well done's' over the now quieting crowd. Harry hugged everyone in turn, giddy and elated, still coming down off his high from being on stage.</p><p>It had been a one night only kind of thing, Harry had just released his second album and was doing a stand alone show in LA, to a crowd of fifteen thousand people. He still couldn't believe this was his life. Nineteen years old and performing to thousands of people and having that thousands of people screaming his lyrics back at him throughout the entire night. It was an indescribable feeling.</p><p>They headed back stage, his band following in tow, for celebratory drinks after Harry's big night.</p><p>"To Harry!" Niall cheers, raising his beer to the air.</p><p>"To Harry!" Everyone repeats, glasses raising in the air.</p><p>They all drink to him, and Harry can feel himself going all shy, blushing furiously. </p><p>"Thank you guys." Harry says bashfully. "You are all too kind. I love you all for being here to support me, it means the world. The absolute world." He smiles brightly at everyone around, who all return the smile, just as bright and light.</p><p>Everyone claps, and Harry feels like you do on your eighth birthday when everyone is singing happy birthday and you've just got to stand there, awkwardly smiling and waiting for it to be over so you don't have everyone's centred gaze on you. Gemma says it's weird, how Harry can come alive in front of a crowd of thousands of people, yet will turn all shy and hesitant in a room of twenty people. Harry doesn't really get it either. </p><p>The clapping dies down, and everyone forms little groups, pouring more drinks and cranking up the music being played through the speakers. </p><p>"Harry!" It's Troy, a boy Harry is kinda sorta seeing. He was invited to come and watch the show tonight, by the constant insistence of Niall. He'd badgered him for weeks on end to do it, Harry too nervous to pluck up the courage. Eventually he had had enough of Niall and his non stop hounding, so he bit the bullet and just rang and asking. Troy said yes right away, so Harry really had nothing to be worried about. </p><p>"You did so great!" He hugs him tightly, arms wrapping around his waist. He's about the same height as Harry, with dark hair and dark eyes. Very handsome, Liam loves to point out. They'd met at a Gucci show in Rome last month, and hit it off pretty quickly. </p><p>"Thank you." Harry replies, breathing in the scent of cheap cologne. Or expensive cologne but a very badly chosen one. Probably the latter, considering Troy was a fairly famous photographer. "For the compliment and for coming. It's great to see you again." They pull away, though Troy stays in close proximity. The tension is there, Harry can feel it. Things heated up pretty quickly between them from the first night they met, both of them heading back to Harry's hotel after the show to fall in-between the sheets until the early hours of the morning. </p><p>"Of course. You look gorgeous, by the way." He whispers, clinking his glass to Harry's. </p><p>Harry grins, clinking his glass back. "You do, too."</p><p>"Do you want to get out of here later? I mean after this. Back to my house maybe?" Troy is American, based in LA, although travels a lot.</p><p>Harry contemplates, their last night together had been good, but him, Niall and Liam had said about going out together after this. But Harry could probably bring Troy along, Niall would just insist he ask him to come anyway.</p><p>"Well, I had plans to go out with Niall and Liam, but you could come too, if you'd like?" Troy's smile falls ever so slightly, but he picks it back up straight away, as so to let Harry notice. He did though. </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds great." He doesn't sound unhappy about the plan to go out with Harry's friends, but he defiantly sounds less interested about that idea than the one where him and Harry leave to go have sex straight away.</p><p>"Cool, I'll go tell Niall and Li." Harry says, offering a small smile before he leaves Troy, with a stroke on the arm, to find his friends. </p><p>A little disappointing, Harry thinks. It upsets him when the people he dates don't like to spend time with his friends, and though Harry loves sex, like really, <em>he does, </em>he also really loves his friends, and spending time with people he likes outside the bedroom. </p><p>He finds Niall off to the side with Gemma and Sarah, his drummer, laughing loudly. </p><p>"What's so funny?' Harry asks, sliding in next to Niall. </p><p>"Niall was just telling us about your pancake escapade this morning." Gemma says through her tears. </p><p>Harry turns to Niall in shock, "you said you'd be silent about that!" He moans, reddening in embarrassment. </p><p>"Harry, your brain, sometimes I just don't get it at all." Sarah laughs, resting her head on Gemma's shaking shoulder. </p><p>"I had a reason for it! I bet Niall has told you some over exaggerated story of what actually happened!" He huffs, glaring at Niall. </p><p>Niall holds up his hands, "okay then mate, you tell your story your way, but I promise I spoke nothing but facts." He winks, causing harry to huff some more and glare harder before he turns round to a still hysteric Gemma and an amused Sarah.</p><p>"Right," he starts. "First of all, if you judge me I will kick you out of this venue right now." He says it seriously, which cause Gemma and Sarah and Niall to burst out into even louder laughter. "I'm serious! Stop laughing!" He whines, pouting. </p><p>"Okay, okay." Giggles Gemma, wiping her eyes. "We'll stop. Please, tell the <em>real </em>story."</p><p>"You need some context first, which I am sure Niall did not give you." He send another hard scowl Niall's way before turning back to the girls. "My house in LA is on a street where this little dog I have named Dora, on account for the constant exploring, likes to visit on occasion. She somehow always makes it into my back garden, don't ask me how, because I don't know. Anyway, so I see Dora often when I am in the California, but lately she hasn't been showing, and I miss her. Then last week I read on twitter that dogs like little coin shaped pancakes...." Harry trails off, able to tell that the three of them are about to loose it. He folds his arm, sighing in exasperation.</p><p>That's when they officially give up, laughing so loudly everyone in the room turns to look.</p><p>"I'm sorry mate." Niall gasps, chest heaving. "It's just I can not get the image of me walking downstairs this morning, to find you having carefully made and measured little miniature pancakes to the exact size of a two pound coin, and then place them strategically around your garden so that Dora would come back to you."  </p><p>They are all gasping for breath, clutching their stomachs, tears barreling down their eyes. </p><p>"You guys must be so drunk. It's not even that funny." Harry resolutes, moodiness not wavering. </p><p>"It is, it is." Insists Gemma. She pulls Harry into them, squeezing his cheeks. "It is funny." </p><p>Harry tries his best to relent, but laughter is infectious and soon he's joining in, the four of them causing quite the commotion in the corner of the room. </p><p>A shout comes from behind them, but the four of them are too ecstatic and wrapped up in each other to take enough notice. The room quiets around them, and soon Harry can only hear their own giggles dying down. Sensing the sudden change in mood, Harry and the others release each other and turn around to find everyone staring at their phones. </p><p>"Oh my god." Liam says, staring wide eyed at his phone. </p><p>Harry's heart sinks, anxiety crawling up his throat. "Liam? What's happened?"</p><p>Liam looks up from his phone, shock written all over his face. "I need to show this to Jeff. Where is he?"</p><p>Harry blinks at the question, not expecting that. </p><p>"Harry come on! Where is he?" </p><p>"He's er... this way, follow me." Harry has no idea what is going on, but he nevertheless leads Liam into a room just off to the side of them, Niall and Gemma following in tow. </p><p>Harry opens the door to find Jeff on the phone, looking stunned as someone speaks quickly and furiously at him. Harry's heart is at his feet. What the hell has happened? Why was everyone back there staring at their phones? He pats his pocket frantically for his own phone, but to no avail. He's left it back there in the room, and it seems as though Gemma and Niall have too. </p><p>"Yes, it's in front of me." Jeff says to the caller, pulling his laptop open. "Okay. Yes. I will, yes. Please call once you have the story. The <em>proper </em>story." He ends the call and looks up to the four of them waiting at the entrance of the room. Niall pulls the door shut, closing them off from the people on the outside. </p><p>"There's a video we need to watch."</p><p>Jeff looks white as a sheet. He types something in quickly and everyone else in the room gathers around him, Harry and Gemma sitting down on the sofa next to Jeff whilst Liam and Niall stand behind. </p><p>"Guys, what is going on?" Harry trembles. His heart is hammering hard in his chest, and Jeff and Liams' solemn attitudes are scaring him to death.</p><p>The first thing that pops up on Jeff's laptop is not a video, but an article from <em>The Guardian. </em></p><p>The headline reads:</p><p>
  <strong>Louis Tomlinson CAUGHT AND INJURED IN MASS CROWD OUTSIDE RITZ HOTEL, NEW YORK</strong>
</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped, and his heart went with it. He started to shake his head. "No." He whispered. </p><p>Jeff scrolled down, and a picture appeared on the screen. </p><p>"Oh my god." Gemma whispered. </p><p>Niall clapped a hand to his mouth, "Jesus christ." </p><p>Harry reached out for the MacBook, pulling it closer to his face. </p><p>"Oh my god." Harry repeated Gemma's earlier statement, voice shaky.</p><p>It was Louis, sitting on the side of a pavement which looked like it was in the middle of an empty street in New York. There was a big, burly man stood up next to him, on the phone. Louis has blood all over his face, and there was one of his mangers, Helen Leaver, who sat beside him trying to clean him up. The image was blurry, as if it had been taken quickly in passing by a wanderer. Louis had been wrapped up in a big coat, which probably belonged to his security. </p><p>"What the fuck is this?" Jeff spits, anger riddled in his voice. Harry can feel him almost shaking next to him as he scrolls down the article. </p><p><em>Louis Tomlinson, just 17, has been stampeded on his way out of </em> <strong>The Ritz </strong><em>tonight in New York. He seemed to only have one security guard by his side, which seems suspicious as there was a crowd of almost 400 outside the hotel waiting for him, with only a small barrier and two doormen to stop the masses from fighting their way to get to the world-</em><em>renowned actor. </em></p><p>
  <em>The crowd was a mix of avid fans and aggressive paparazzi. As soon as Tomlinson stepped out the door, chaos arose and any control the actor's team had off the situation was quickly lost. </em>
</p><p>Next came a video, which Jeff hastily clicked on. Harry didn't even want to watch it, horrified by the harrowing picture they saw, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the glaring screen. </p><p>It was anarchy, and Louis was not even on the scene yet. The article was right, there was literally a barrier on either side of the hotel entrance with two doormen to keep the horde's off people at bay. The video was being shot from off to the side, but it gave a clear view of what was happening. There were shouts and chants for Louis, and the aggression of the paparazzi was shining through already, the shoving and the pushing and the jostling. </p><p>Everyone in the room was silent. No one was even breathing as they watched the scene unfold before them. It honestly looked like a something from a movie, the hysteria and the noise all mixing into a mess in Harry's head. </p><p>It was so loud, and the doormen were trying their best to shout over the commotion of the crowd. Harry thought he could hear one of them say, "police! call the police!" Which called Harry to question, why had the situation gotten this out of control? How had the police not already been called? Why was Louis even sent out into a crowd like this? </p><p>Harry couldn't make sense of it, but there was no more time to think as the doors had opened. His guard stepped out first, who had a firm latch on Louis, who was barely a step behind him. When everyone caught sight of him, that's when the true screaming really erupted. It was so loud, Harry felt it blaring in his eardrums just through the laptops speakers, he couldn't even imagine how deafening it was being actually there. </p><p>If there was any resistance in the beginning, it had been completely abolished now. There was too many people to have any sort of control, and the blinding lights of the cameras made the whole situation so much worse. Louis looked petrified, the crowd threatening to crush him at any moment. Harry wanted to reach into the screen and pull Louis out, into the safety and tranquility of this room, but there was no hope, and things had just gone from bad to worse. </p><p>The crowd rushed at him, stretching out their hands to try and grab a hold of him. His guard did his best to keep a hold of Louis, but he looked distressed and almost ill, trying to navigate Louis as best he could out of the situation. </p><p>"LOUIS! LOUIS! LOUIS!" Was just a consistent mantra from all around him. He did his best to keep his head down and just keep walking, but he made it all of about five steps before the swarms of people tore between him and his guard and he was practically ripped away from any form of safety. </p><p>"Oh my fucking god!" Shouted Niall, leaning down to look closer at the screen. </p><p>It was like the throng just absorbed him as soon as he was out of the grasp of secure hands. The camera struggled to keep up with what was happening, but never the less, they relented and the picture was still pretty good at showing them what was happening. Cameras were in his face straight away, snapping away with no care, and fans were grabbing and clutching at any part of Louis they could get their paws on. There was actual tears in Louis' eyes as he desperately tried to look for help, but all that happened was more and more turmoil, people seemingly just filtering in from nowhere and making the crowd even more dense. </p><p>Harry couldn't see his guard anywhere, having got lost amongst the masses. </p><p>"Stop! You are going to crush him!" A girl who was right next to Louis screamed, looking terrified herself.</p><p>It looked like a riot, disorder and disarray everywhere. </p><p>Thing's started to get violent pretty quick. The pushing and the shoving had intensified greatly, and Louis, who looked so small and scared was trying his best to get himself out the situation. It was clear he had no idea what to do, looking absolutely shell shocked.</p><p>"Guys, please." He tried to plead, but it was no use. Any sound from him got drowned out by the ferocious roars around him. People were tripping, and soon Louis went down with them, stumbling over someone and falling straight forward. </p><p>Harry choked, shooting up from his seat and grabbing at his hair. </p><p>"What is going on!" He shouted. "Why is there no one there to fucking protect him?!" He seethed.</p><p>By some miracle, Louis was quickly back up on his feat, someone must have grabbed him before things turned too detrimental. But the situation wasn't much less dire on his feet than it would off been on the floor.</p><p>He had a white jacket on, but some girl was literally yanking it of him, horrifying Harry.  </p><p>"What is she doing?" Liam shrieked, wide eyes locked on the screen. </p><p>Louis turned round to the girl who was currently pulling the jacket with all her might. </p><p>"You don't need to yank miss!" He shouted. "Just take it. Here!" He cried, panic etched in every inch of his voice. He managed to get the jacket off, now left in just a t-shirt in the freezing November night air of New York. Louis was shivering visibly, and Harry felt hot anger pool at the bottom of his belly.</p><p>Louis tried again to make his way forward, just as a pap was launched forward by a sudden surge, his camera colliding harshly with Louis' face. </p><p>Gemmas practically screamed, and Jeff shouted out too. Harry, Niall and Liam and jumped backwards, hands flying to their hair. </p><p>Just when Harry didn't think he could take it anymore, and was praying to God for it to just end, his guard had somehow, unbelievably, made his way back to Louis and pushed himself forcefully through the crowd. He gripped Louis on the back of his shirt, yanked him up into his arms and forced himself away from the crowds. Then the camera turned and dozens of police men came into view, finally dispersing the crowd. </p><p>A black SUV was waiting, ready to pick Louis up. He was swiftly placed in the car, his guard jumping in straight after, a police man slammed the door of the car shut and  was off, shooting away from the scene as quickly as possible. </p><p>The last thing the video showed was people running away from the policemen that had arrived, before the video went black. </p><p>"I can not believe that just happened." Liam said, breaking the silence that had filled the small room. </p><p>Harry didn't know what to say, looking up too Niall with a slack mouth. </p><p>"I really hope he is okay." Gemma said sadly. "That was so scary."</p><p>Jeff was seemingly refusing to say anything. He was the only one in this room who actually knew Louis. Well, he did not just know him, they were incredibly close. He first met Louis about a year before he met Harry, when he was only fourteen. Harry knows how much Louis means to him, and how protective he gets of him. Harry wanted to comfort him, but he was literally at a loss for words. </p><p>Before Harry couldn't make an attempt at consoling Jeff, he was up and out of his seat grabbing his bag and coat. </p><p>"I'm going to have to go and make some calls, try and get a hold of him." He said quickly. "Harry, I don't know if I'll be able to come with you for your interview tomorrow, but Liam," he turned to Liam, "you'll be able to manage it right?" Liam nodded hastily. "I'll ring later." He muttered before he was out the door, quick as a flash. </p><p>"This is really serious." Liam uttered, sitting down in front of the laptop. Harry went and joined him, minimising the video to read the rest of the article. </p><p>
  <em>Tomlinson was herded immediately once he stepped out the hotel. The mob rushed towards him with force and he was pushed onto the floor, his jacket was stolen from him, and worse off all, a camera was smashed into his face, which we assume is the cause for the blood in the picture. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first picture was reportedly taken on a quiet street in New York, and it seems as if as soon as they got away from the crowds and any other senses of danger, they got out so Louis was able to clean up properly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sources say he has not been submitted to any of the surrounding hospitals, so thankfully it appears he didn't have any injuries that were too serious. This does not excuse the behaviour of any of the people involved. Why the young actor was put in such a dangerous situation is still unclear. This was a very severe mistake, Tomlinson could have been seriously injured or even killed by the mass crowds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No comments have yet been made from Louis' team or the hotel, but we will be reporting as soon as any such comments or statements have been made. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We wish Louis safety, and pray he's in better hands. </em>
</p><p>"He's so young," Gemma mumbles. "Too young to have to deal with that."</p><p>"Must of been proper terrifying for him." Niall sympathies. "This is going to be everywhere, if it isn't already."</p><p>Niall statement prompted Harry, along with everyone else, to open up twitter to see how far the story has spread. </p><p>Well, Niall was right. It was holding three worldwide trends positions, with half a million tweets in half an hour. LOUIS TOMLINSON was number one, along with FREE LOUIS and ROB DANFORD, Louis' manager, being in third position. </p><p>It was a public uproar, everyone outraged by the events. Various celebrities were tweeting about it, media outlets were writing constant articles and it seemed like the entire world was talking about how Louis Tomlinson had almost just been killed. </p><p>"But..." Gemma begins, confusion laced in her voice, "why is 'free Louis' trending? What's that got to do with him being pretty much trampled?" She directs her question to Liam, who always knows the most about this stuff.</p><p>"The general opinion right now," he says whilst scrolling quickly through his phone, "is that it's his manager's, Rob, fault that this happened." </p><p>"Is it?" Harry winces.</p><p>"Too soon to tell," Liam mumbles. "Could be, could just be an unfortunate situation that spiralled and no one's to fault. But...." He trails off, staring blankly at the wall.</p><p>"But what?" Harry prompts desperately. "What were you going to say?" </p><p>"Well, all I know is that Jeff seriously does not like Rob Danford. <em>Really </em>does not like him."</p><p>Harry, Gemma and Niall's eyes all widen in surprise. </p><p>"Really? He's like, I swear, one of the most powerful men in the film industry." Niall says in bewilderment. "What's he done to Jeff?" </p><p>"He's not done anything to Jeff." Liam says quickly. "Well, he could off done. I don't know. But the men who sit at the top of the Hollywood Hills are the ones who have the furthest to fall. Rob is one of them. You're right Niall, he's a top dog in this industry, and you don't get to the top by being nice." </p><p>Harry feels completely uneasy. His stomach was twisting and turning at Liam's words, at the bluntness of them, at the meaning lying behind them. </p><p>"Fuck me." Niall breathes, shaking his head. "This is fucked."</p><p>"A lot goes on that no one ever hears about, so I would absolutely not rule out the possibility that it could have been his teams fault."</p><p>"Well, its like the article said isn't it? Why was he sent out into a crowd like that with only one guard? He literally has always got at least four or five security members around him." Harry said, eyes tracing over the article once more. </p><p>"Where do you think Jeff went?" Gemma asks.</p><p>"Dunno." Harry says absentmindedly, worry building up inside of him about Louis.</p><p>"He'll have gone to try and ring Louis, or people connected to Louis that he trusts. I won't be surprised if he flies out to New York to go and see him, we all know how much he loves Louis." Liam answers, the room humming in agreement. </p><p>"If he's even still in New York," Niall points out. "Could off wanted to go back home to London after that." </p><p>"No. I just remembered, he was scheduled to get on a flight to LA literally right now." Liam rushes, the thought obviously just occurring in his head. </p><p>"How did <em>you </em>know that?" Harry asks in bewilderment. </p><p>"Jeff was going to see him tomorrow. I think he said Louis was going to some sort of meeting about a new movie. A <em>really </em>important meeting, was what he said." </p><p>"Do you'll think he will still go?"</p><p>"Who knows." Liam huffs. </p><p>There is a soft knock at the door and Niall moves forward to open it, revealing Troy standing in the door way. Shit. Harry had completely forgotten about the people on the other side of that door. </p><p>"Hey guys, you all ok?" He asks, stepping into the room. </p><p>Niall stands to the side to allow him to enter and crosses the room to sit down next to Gemma. </p><p>"We're okay." Liam says, "just bit shaken from that video, you seen it?" </p><p>"Yeah, I saw it. Crazy stuff. Anyways, I was wondering if the plan was still on to go and get drinks."</p><p>Harry's head snaps to him in disbelief. The carelessness in his voice about the whole situation really sets his teeth on edge. </p><p>"Erm, I think we are gonna give it a miss tonight mate." Niall replies awkwardly. "All a bit worn out."</p><p>"Oh." Troy says glumly, glancing over at Harry. "Alright, I guess." </p><p>Harry clenches his fists. He was not one to usually get angry, but Troy was really rubbing him the wrong way, and any attraction he previously felt him was swiftly going out the window. </p><p>"Yeah, I kinda just wanna go home." Harry states, running a hand through his sweaty hair. </p><p>"I could give you a lift?" Troy offers quickly, jumping on the opportunity. Niall doesn't miss it, and he moves back towards Troy, slaps a hand on his shoulder and says:</p><p>"Nah, we've got it. Cheers mate, see you around." The dismissal is clear, and Troy looks agitated at being basically ordered out the room. </p><p>"Right." He said through gritted teeth. "Well, see you then. <em>Bye </em>Harry." And with the emphasis on the bye, he leaves the room. </p><p>"Well, he's a prick." Niall states bluntly. </p><p>Harry lets out a sigh of laughter and agreement. </p><p>"Yeah, I think you should give that one a miss, H." Gemma suggests, shooting Harry a sorry look. </p><p>"Yeah, I think so too." </p>
<hr/><p>The next two days were utter madness. All anybody was talking about was the fiasco from the other night. It was still trending on twitter, and everywhere you went, people were bringing it up left right and centre. Louis, or any member of his team, had yet to make any kind of statement about what happened and he had not been seen in public since the incident. Harry knows that he did in fact fly back home to London the night it happened, Jeff having got on a flight soon after. </p><p>Harry has not seen Jeff since his show, and only spoke on the phone with him briefly. He told him that he was flying back to London to see Louis and that he couldn't really stay on the phone. He hasn't spoken with him since, so he's got no idea what's going on. No one does, it seems. The internet is in a frenzy, begging for some kind of explanation. Harry had not watched the video again, not being able to bare putting himself through it again, but he'd been keeping a watchful eye on the news outlets in case any new information or updates came to light. </p><p>He went to his interview the next day about his new album, but everyone was distracted, glued to their phones and the interviewer was even asking Harry questions about it, as if Harry knew him. He doesn't really know why he's been so affected by it. Niall and Gemma and Liam were obviously concerned and shocked by it, but they did not care on the same level as Harry did. Harry could sense Liam looking at him a little oddly at his reaction to it. The whole situation has just made Harry sad. Harry <em>really </em>likes Louis, just like the rest of the world, and seeing him in that kind of situation just bothers him, he can't explain it. </p>
<hr/><p>The world around him was waiting for news, and two days after the dreadful night, news finally came, in the form of another Godforsaken video. </p><p>This time, Harry had not just jumped off the stage after playing to fifteen thousand people, instead he was home alone. Niall was round, but had just left to catch a flight to Geneva, and Liam was with Maya. He was lounging about on his sofa watching an episode of <em>The</em> Crown. The screen showed Claire Foy and Matt Smith being engaged in yet another argument. Poor Elizabeth, Prince Phillip really was a piece of work. </p><p>He was sipping on tea and almost falling asleep, eyelids heavy and bones achy, when his phone pinged. And pinged and pinged. He didn't jump for it, just glancing over at it at first. He could see a steam roll of notifications coming in, messages from what looked to be Liam and Niall, news alerts, twitter notifications.</p><p>Louis.</p><p>He knows its about him without even having to look. How could it be about anything else? Everybody has been waiting for something to happen, and it looks as if it finally has. Harry places is tea carefully on the coffee table in front of him, switches of the telly and breathes in deeply, savouring one last moment of calm before he delves into another chasm of absurdity. </p><p>He reaches slowly for his phone, the first thing he sees being a message from Niall. </p><p>
  <strong>H. Watch this. You won't answer your phone and I am literally boarding my flight now. Message Liam once you've seen it, he's been trying to reach you as well, said he's gonna go to yours in a bit. Love you. </strong>
</p><p>Attached to the message was a link, which redirected him straight to a video from twitter, captioned with 'Rob Danford is a piece of fucking shit. Everyone needs to see this.' The video had been up twenty two minutes, and had already amassed six hundred thousand likes, along with millions of views. </p><p>Avoiding the comments underneath, Harry shakily clicked play on the video.</p><p>The video opened with what looked like the lobby of the Ritz Hotel. It was completely deserted, and would be silent too if not for the screams coming from the other side of the front doors. This must be from before Louis had left, Harry thinks. It was being shot discreetly from one of the desks, you could tell from there being just the tip of a desk peaking into view at the bottom of the screen. There were quiet murmurs behind it, the audio faintly picking up phrases like 'do you hear that?' and 'they can't send him out in that, it'll be a shit-show.' </p><p>Harry was beginning to become confused as to what this video was, but then Rob came storming into view, along with the bodyguard that had left with Louis in the first video and what looked to be the Ritz hotel manager. Anger was radiating terribly from the group, Rob shouting and the women immeasurably frustrated. </p><p>The voices behind the screen fell silent, concealing themselves from the other three people. </p><p>"Mr Danford! It is extremely unsafe for Mr Tomlinson to step out the hotel at this moment! We have informed you of the situation out there, and we strongly advise that Louis stay put until we have gained tighter control." She said firmly, trying her best to keep a lid on her anger. </p><p>They came to the middle of the room, stopping in a confrontation circle. </p><p>"Mr Tomlinson always has fans and paparazzi waiting for him, it is nothing he isn't used too." Rob replies sternly, locking his gaze on the manager. </p><p>"But this is no usual situation! You only have one guard with you, and all we can offer is the two doorman out front. It is not secure enough for him to leave. Now, the police are about to be infor-"</p><p>"No!" Rob cuts her of frantically. "No police. They are not to be called under <em>any </em>circumstances." </p><p>"But Mr Danford," the lady begins in disbelief, but is cut off yet again. </p><p>"I am his manager, I decide what happens to him, and he is leaving out that door in the next ten minutes."</p><p>"Sir." The body guard starts, his gaze turned professional from what was before an unnoticed deathly glare, "may I request we use a back exit? Would that not be more sensible?"</p><p>"No." He resolutes, folding his arms. "I want him out there. Pictures make money, his picture needs to be taken." </p><p>The women shakes her head in disgust, any professionalism completely lost now. </p><p>"Why can you not just <em>wait</em> until it's died down a bit? Leave it a couple of hours, or leave in the morning? There are hundreds of people out there!" </p><p>"Because he needs to get on the jet in the next hour!" He snaps, who's utterly lost all professionalism too, if there was even any to begin with. He looks like a madman, hair sticking up in all places and a crazed look in his eyes. "He needs to get in the car waiting for him, then get on the jet so he can fly to LA!"</p><p>"Why?" Cries the manager.</p><p>"Because I said so! Because he has executives to meet, roles to land and films to make! Because his job is to make <em>me </em>money!" He screams, losing all self control and completely flipping out. </p><p>The two recipients of the scream jump back in fright, Rob's sudden outburst shocking them. He looks scary, him having totally lost any hold on his composed and polished character. It's clear the other two have never seen him this out of control either, shock evident on their faces. </p><p>"I will not be able guard Louis out there." The bulky man says, after a stark minute of silence between the three of them. "And I refuse to put Louis in that position out there. I refuse." He finishes, disgust written in his features, temper lost.</p><p>"If you don't leave with him," Rob gets right up in face, "he'll leave this building on his own. Then whose fault will it be if he gets hurt."</p><p>The guard gives him a stony stare, not letting Rob's attempt at intimidation effect him. But Harry can see the cogs whirring around behind his eyes and just knows that his guard is in no way going to let him walk out that door with zero protection.</p><p>He nods stiffly, Rob stepping back in triumph. </p><p>"Great. I'm glad we've come to an agreement." He smirks, pulling his phone out and typing away, unbothered. It was freighting how quickly his demeanour could change. How he could go from screaming lunatic to calm and smug so quickly. </p><p>"I want you to know," the bodyguard begins darkly, "that if it weren't for the fact that I don't trust Louis in yours, or any of the people around you, hands' I'd leave this job tomorrow morning. But Louis needs <em>someone </em>to protect him from you monsters, and that is the only reason I stay put."</p><p>A deathly glare resides over Rob's face, his eyes darkening. He opens his mouth to no doubt bite back hard at the other man's comment, but Louis has come bounding down the stairs on his own, smiling happily until the scene before him comes into view. </p><p>"Hey guys, sorry I'm so la- what's going on? Are you... Jesus! It's loud out there!" He exclaimed in surprise. He looked so innocent and happy. Harry's heart wrenched in his chest.</p><p>"Louis," His guard began mournfully, looking to him guilty, but Rob cut him off. </p><p>"Come on. You need to get out of here and on the plane."</p><p>"Are you not coming?" Louis asked in confusion.</p><p>"No." Rob scoffed, "I'm not going out there. I'm staying in New York until tomorrow night."</p><p>"Why? What's going on out there?"</p><p>"Mr Tomlinson, a big crowd of people have formed outside the hotel. We do not know exactly how many but it's at least three hundred. At least." Louis' smile fades slowly on his face, realisation dawning on him in the wickedest of ways.</p><p>"I've still got to go out there, haven't I?" He utters quietly, looking wide eyed at Rob. </p><p>"Not to worry, sweet Louis. You've got Tim here to keep you safe, you'll be fine." It was a blatant lie and everyone in the room knew it. Tim, the guard who now had a name, looked as if he about to strangle Rob Danford. </p><p>"I... I really don't want to go out there." Louis says desperately. His chest is heaving rapidly as he listens to the noise increase more and more from the other side of the hotel's doors. </p><p>"Sorry Louis, but you really don't have a say in the matter. Helen is in the car waiting for you, and will accompany you to LA whilst I stay in New York until I join you. Safe flight." It's final and it's cruel. Rob is practically pushing them out the door. </p><p>"Rob," Louis says weakly. "You gave Jack and Al the day of this morning, and Tim isn't going to be enough to hold them all back. I'm scared." He admits frightfully, already wincing at the reprimand he knew was coming. </p><p>"Louis, man up. All you are doing is walking to the car." Rob said nonchalantly. </p><p>"Well why don't you come with us then! Instead of hiding up here in your hotel room!" Louis begs.</p><p>Rob stepped towards him furiously, Tim lurching forward to grab Louis but Rob was too quick. He came right up to Louis' face, looking in his eyes gruesomely. </p><p>"See here. What you are going to do is leave through that door." He pointed to the door, "there's too may fans out there for you not to get mobbed, which'll create the most scandalous story, putting you at the top of the headlines once again." Louis stepped back from him, blinking in confusion.</p><p>"What?" Louis replied blankly.</p><p>Rob laughed mercilessly. "This was the plan, don't you see? Didn't any of you wonder how they even found out about his location?"</p><p>"The press leaked it." The lady said, although as she said it she knew it wasn't true. </p><p>"And who do you think leaked it to the press? Just picture it," he threw his hands into the air, drawing it out with his hands. "'Poor, young Louis Tomlinson attacked by paparazzi and fans, left shaken and hurt.' The media will eat it up, the public will eat it up. The world's little golden boy injured and scared, they'll die for it." </p><p>The three of them stare back at Rob with incredulous look's on their faces.</p><p>"You're fucking kidding me." Tim spits. </p><p>"Nope." Rob replies, popping the 'P'. "It's basically free promotion, just prepare yourself to be getting a bit scuffed up in the process." He says, turning to look directly at Louis.</p><p>"I can't do this anymore." Louis says quietly. It was quite unnerving watching him, standing there so calmly yet looking so thunderous. </p><p>"Not your choice." </p><p>"No." Louis shakes his head. "I mean working for you. You're killing me. I've been under your grip for too long now, I can't fucking do it anymore."  </p><p>"You really think you have a say in the matter?" Rob shouts, incredulous. "It's not my fault you decided to sign your life away when you were thirteen." Rob was seething with Louis, and it was scary seeing how much darkness there really was in those grey eyes. </p><p>Louis was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as tears begin to stream down his face. It was really harrowing, watching this boy who everyone thought was living a dream, happy as can be, crumbling in front of Harry's eyes. He looked so fed up, as if he couldn't go another day living his life this way. It broke Harry's heart, thinking of everything thats gone on behind the scenes in Louis' life for the past four years, and no one even noticed. Or worse, was privy to it and just let it happen. </p><p>"Fuck you." Louis cried, lip wobbling uncontrollably. "You can't do this. I will be fucking free of you, and theres nothing you can do about it." He stumbles out his words whilst trembling, and something about the way he says it give the impression that he trying to convince himself of what he saying too, as if he knows it's not really going to happen. </p><p>Rob looks at him silently for a short moment, before he says quietly and simply, "there's always a room for you in the Hidden Hills, Louis." </p><p>To anyone else, these words meant nothing, just a confusing jumble which made no sense in their minds. This, however, was not the case with Louis. He had turned ashen faced, fear settling in every feature of his face. </p><p>Louis, in attempt to keep himself from breaking down, turns away from Rob. He stares at the wall for ten seconds exactly. He seems to be soothing himself and at the same time willing himself to stop crying. Taking three deep breaths, Louis looks up to the ceiling, and with tears still present in his eye he breathes in deeply once more, before turning back around. </p><p>"Get me out of here." He says softly to Tim, who grips Louis strongly on the arm and leads him towards the door. </p><p>The video ends, leaving Harry's jaw hanging and a whole can or worms unearthed. </p><p>He feels numb with shock and has given himself a headache trying to understand everything he'd just witnessed. Louis was in a very abusive, controlling and exploitive relationship with his manger, and probably the rest of his fucking team. Harry couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe someone so young would be forced to put themselves in harms way just for a fucking headline. The greedy, selfish, evil bastards, Harry thought. </p><p>Of course, everybody else had formed the same mind as Harry. </p><p>People were absolutely livid. <em>Livid. </em>All over social media the public were calling for Rob Danford to be investigated and fired. It was not good. Everybody was getting involved, from some of the biggest celebrities like Lady Gaga and Will Smith tweeting that they stand with Louis, to just average middle aged women saying how appalled they were and wanted something to be done to save the young boy. </p><p>Petitions had already been set up, with hundreds of thousands of signatures recorded. It was one of those situations where the whole world is of one mind. Like when a puppy has an abusive owner and the media picks up on it, no one being able to ignore it and everyone being effected personally by it. </p><p>Harry switched on his tv again, flicking to the news channels. The video was in the corner of the screen. Jesus. Mainstream news outlets were focusing in on it now, not just the 'celeb gossip' channels. </p><p>Harry turned off the tv. He couldn't bare to listen to it. </p><p>It was appalling how Louis was treated. He was literally being exploited and used as a puppet to make money for old rich men. They've taken advantage of him from when he was just thirteen and used and abused him to get money into their dirty pockets, not a single care or worry for Louis himself. </p><p>Harry had no idea what to say or do, so he does what he always does in situations like these, and calls Jeff. </p><p>He had no business to intrude, none at all, but when something like this happens to someone you are quite invested in it's hard to just look, especially when he knows  someone he's close with is with Louis right now. </p><p>What can Harry say? He's been effected by this, even though its got nothing to do with him, and he just wants to know if Louis is okay. </p><p>He rings Jeff and places the phone carefully next to his ear. It rings eight times before he finally picks up. </p><p>"Harry?" He sounds tired. Harry quickly checked his watch, it was eight pm which meant it was four am in the UK. Shit, he didn't even think about the time differences.</p><p>"Oh my god, sorry Jeff. I didn't realise how late it was." He says frantically, guilt ridden in his voice. </p><p>"It's okay, I wasn't asleep." </p><p>"What? Is it not like four in the morning there?"</p><p>"Yeah, not been to sleep. And then, you know, the video that's been leaked..." He trailed off, as if not too sure what else to say.</p><p>"Yeah, erm, that's actually why I called. Wanted to know if everything was okay?" Harry wishes he didn't call, he's being too intrusive and it's just really not the time. </p><p>"Everything is.... Well it's a lot." He exhales, seeming quite distracted. </p><p>"Yeah, I've seen the video. How is Louis?" Harry asks hesitantly.</p><p>"He's dealing with a lot, obviously. Lot's going on."</p><p>Harry hums in agreement, awkwardness seeping through the phone on both ends. </p><p>"Are you at his house?" </p><p>"No we are," he hesitates, "actually Harry, Louis is not meant to be in the UK right now, so we are trying to keep the people who know his location as minimal as possible. I'm sure you understand." </p><p>Harry swallows. Him and Jeff usually get along so well, and never ever hold stuff back from each other. They never get snappy or frustrated or angry with each other, but Jeff's tone is so off that it's worrying him. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah obviously no problem. It was invasive for me to ask anyway." He stutters, unsure of how to act with this different version of Jeff. </p><p>"Okay H, do you mind if I ring you tomorrow, there's some stuff I need to do. But I'm flying back to LA tomorrow night in time for your shoot with GQ." </p><p>"Okay, see you then."</p><p>"Yeah. Love you Harry, I'm sorry about of this, its just really serious, you know? And I want to there for Louis." </p><p>Harry sighs, his heart lurching at Jeff's words. </p><p>"Love you too. And please don't worry about it. I've seen how bad it is, I understand that a lot is going on. But Jeff?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Can you please tell Louis that I hope he is okay." Harry said shyly. His words will literally do nothing for Louis, but Harry wants him to have them anyway. </p><p>"I will." Harry knows Jeff is smiling slightly on the other end. "See you."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>The call ends and Harry takes a deep breath. </p><p>Something was obviously going down. Louis is basically in hiding, if Jeff can't even trust Harry with that information, and they haven't been to sleep. Oh god, is Louis actually running away from his management? Harry wonders who else he is with and what they are doing, what they are planning. </p><p>His phone rings again, Liam's face popping up on the screen. </p><p>"Hey Li." Harry yawns, tiredness sweeping over him.</p><p>"Haz, I'm on my way round, that okay?" Liam voice rushes through the phone.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. You seen the video?" </p><p>"I've seen the video." Liam confirms gravely. "Everyone has seen the video. Jesus christ, H, I can't believe this." </p><p>"I know." Harry agrees stiffly. </p><p>"I'm driving so I better end the call, I'll be round in about fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Okay, drive safe."</p><p>Liam, true to his word, arrives fifteen minutes later. His hair aloof, and his clothes kind of ruffled, the usual look of a stressed out Liam Payne. </p><p>"You okay?" Harry asks when Liam lets himself in and flops down next to Harry on the sofa. </p><p>"This is bad Harry." Liam says seriously. "Everyone is talking about it, and I don't just mean the public, I'm talking <em>everyone. </em>The industry is not happy, not happy at all."</p><p>"The entire industry?"</p><p>"Yes. Don't you see how bad this makes them all look? Rob Danford will not make it out alive."</p><p>"Good." Harry spits. </p><p>"Have you spoke to Jeff?" Liam asks. </p><p>"Yes, have you?" </p><p>"Was on the phone with him for about half an hour." </p><p>Harry, who had scarcely got five minutes, was not offended by this. Jeff and Liam were basically partners, Jeff having decided when he met Liam that he was perfect for a manger position, and is literally training him himself. When Jeff discovered Harry, he was instrumental in getting Harry to where he is today, and ever since then Jeff has always confided with Liam in big industry matters, wanting him to become as experienced as possible.</p><p>"Did he tell you anything?" Harry questions.</p><p>"Yeah, bits. It's obvious he can not say much, but he trusts us with his life. He knows we won't utter a word about it."</p><p>"He didn't tell me anything." Harry admits.</p><p>"Probably because he knew I was coming over and didn't want to go through explaining it all again. Also, you know, he likes to keep me in the loop about this stuff, seen as though every single manger, publicist, executive, agent, publisher and what not will want to know all that they can about it." Harry nods along to Liam's words as he soaks them all in. </p><p>"So, do you know what's happening? Or what even happened, because obviously I know it's appalling, but like, how bad is it?"</p><p>"Harry, honestly I don't know much. But it's not hard to piece together what's going on. From the little things Jeff told me, to what I've seen, to what I already know about this business in general. </p><p>"There have always been rumours about Louis. Always. About his management and the executives that basically changed his entire life in about a week. The media attention that was on him from the very first moment was really, really insane. They just latched onto him, followed him everywhere, and all his friends, all his family, to his house, to his old school, just scrambling to take his picture anywhere they could. His face was all over the place and no one knew how it happened so fast. I've heard a lot of talk about there being much darker things that none of us know about, and I think this is them coming into the light. No lid can be put on this now, it's too far gone. Once the public catch hold of something like this, there is no going back, and the public have caught onto it big time. </p><p>"I honestly think that, although it's terrible for Louis, some good could come from this. I'm sure you've seen the media's reaction to it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I saw it." Harry answers, rapt in Liam's story. </p><p>"Well then, you'll have seen that everyone is standing with Louis. It's bad enough to have the entire world hating you, but when the papers and the press turn against you then you've truly lost it. They've reached a point of no return, Rob will have to quit, if he isn’t already being fired. The company that he works for will want absolutely nothing to do with the storm that will come from this. But..." He trails off, lost in thought.</p><p>"But what?" Harry prompts, nudging his leg. </p><p>"But I think what Jeff and Louis, and whoever else they are with, are doing, is using this to fuel the fire that will get Louis away from these people all together." </p><p>Harry's eyes widen in hope. "How? Can they do that?" He presses rapidly. </p><p>"They've got solid proof of him being mismanaged, and if they get a fucking good lawyer, I reckon they could break him out of those contacts that tie him to Rob Danford and the rest of his team. Because, don't be mistaken, that entire team is fucked. Louis' got no one on his side. The video showed that. I mean, fucking hell! His bloody bodyguard is the only one that has his fucking back!"</p><p>"You really think he could get away from that?" Harry almost pleads in hope, wanting so bad for Louis to be free from what he witnessed earlier.</p><p>"I do, if they're being smart about it. And going off what Jeff said, they are."</p><p>"What else did Jeff tell you? Did he say how Louis was doing?"</p><p>"Sadly, I think Louis has been through this too many times to be properly shaken by it." Harry's face falls and his heart fills with anger that this kind of treatment is something Louis has come to distinguish as being 'normal' for him. "But, I think what happened outside the hotel is still waring on him, because that must of been traumatic. But he's a strong lad, Jeff says." Harry nods his head and sniffs.</p><p>"Do you think Louis will speak out?" Harry asks after a few moments of needed composure.</p><p>"I don't think we will hear from Louis for a while."</p><p>Harry's brows furrow in confusion. "What? Why?" </p><p>"Louis is still a child. In just over a month he will turn eighteen, and that is when they will be able to take serious legal action, once he is not a minor anymore."</p><p>"So you think they are going to wait it out?" </p><p>"Jeff basically said that was the plan. Build their case in the next month, then unleash hell come January." </p><p>"Jesus." Harry mumbles, throwing him self back down onto the sofa. "This is fucking crazy."</p><p>Liam copies his movements. "Fucking crazy." He repeats. "I hope it works because Louis' really putting his neck on the line if it doesn't. He got on a flight to London the night it happened, which goes directly against his team. Literally the reason all this happened was because they were so determined to get him on that flight to LA."</p><p>"How did he manage to get away?" Harry wonders. </p><p>"He's got friends everywhere. Jeff helped too. You remember how he left straight away after your show?" Harry nods. "He went to ring people he knew in New York to try and get him out of there. He already knew they needed to get Louis away from his team as soon as possible so they couldn't force him into saying it was all a big misunderstanding. A mix of tiredness and heightened emotions that was the reason for Rob's outburst. He knew that they couldn't be allowed to just try and brush it off. In the end I think it was... do you know Zayn Malik?" </p><p>Harry bites his lip as he tries to match a face to the name. </p><p>"Model and singer, dark haired, good looking?" He envisions after some contemplation. "Him and Louis are good friends aren't they?"</p><p>"Thick as thieves, according to Jeff. Him and a few others got him out of there. His team must of been furious once they found out."</p><p>"And they are hiding in London right now aren't they? Jeff wouldn't tell me where they were." </p><p>"Actually, I think they went up to Scotland." </p><p>"Scotland?" Harry exclaims in surprise. "Jesus Christ this is staring to feel like a Bond film. Did we just walk onto the set of <em>Skyfall</em>?" They both laugh breathily. </p><p>"It does all feel very spy movieish doesn't it?" Liam chuckles. "But yeah, Louis' got friends who have a house in the highlands, apparently. I think they are going to camp out in the security of the North whilst they decide what to do."</p><p>"Oh man, this really is crazy." Harry breathes as he reaches out to check his phone. "So Jeff is in Scotland? I never thought I'd see the day." </p><p>"Yep." Liam laughs. "He's eating fried mars bars and making friends with sheep. Maybe going to visit Balmoral, it's hunting season after all. Might end up seeing old Lilibet up there with a shotgun." </p><p>"You been watching The Crown lately Li?" Giggles Harry, unlocking his phone. </p><p>"Admittedly, yes. That show is a masterpiece."</p><p>"I was literally watching it before the whole world blew up and we became pawns in this crazy, bond-like, weird movie scenario." Harry mumbles. It's trending everywhere, literally everywhere. He turns off his phone, not having the energy to go trailing through his twitter feed right now. </p><p>"These last few days have been crazy." Harry says sleepily.</p><p>"Only crazier to come my friend." Liam pats Harry on the shoulder. "I imagine it's going to take a lot of lawyers to beat the bastards at their own game." </p>
<hr/><p>It did take a lot of lawyers to beat the bastards at their own game. But they beat them. Liam says there was no chance it couldn't happen, not with the world's attention on it, but Harry was still scared and nervous all the way up until the report came through that Louis was officially out of his contract, and that Rob Danford had resigned and was facing an independent inquiry. </p><p>Liam was also right about them waiting until Louis was eighteen. He wasn't seen out in public once, he didn't speak on any of his social medias and he didn't attend any of the things he had lined up for a whole month. There were daily updates on the deposition that took place. Everyone was so invested in it, and when Louis finally won, it felt as if it was the Queens birthday. </p><p>It also opened up a broader and deeper understanding into what Hollywood was <em>really </em>like, and Louis Tomlinson was at the forefront of it all. He was literally the face of one of the biggest scandals of the decade. Jeff said it was a miracle, said he had wanted Louis free from those people from the moment he had met them, and that even though it came four years too late, it was still a massive victory. </p><p>Louis has started to appear back into public life, with a new found, deeper respect and a very protective fanbase. He said he wants to put it all behind him and just focus on what's next to come. In March he got cast in a new David Lynch film, and his life seems to be slowly improving, with a new management team, which Jeff made sure were good, honest and not corrupt.  </p><p>It's still there though, always in the back of peoples mind what happened to him. The craziness and shock and anger of it all. Louis was seen as a triumph of human spirit, strategically manoeuvring himself out of a contract which many people remain stuck under still. If it showed one thing, it was that Louis was <em>smart. </em>Really smart. No one undermines and fools the men at the top, and yet Louis did it all from the highlands of Scotland, without so much as word from Louis himself.</p><p>Truly incredible, and practically unheard off. Louis was back and bigger than ever, this time the master of his own future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>PRESENT DAY </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry is all packed and ready for his early morning flight to London in the morning. Once he got back home from the Late Late studios, he and Liam invited some friends round and had a very late dinner. Liam is staying the night, tucked up in his respective room, which he has claimed as his over the years.</p><p>Harry lays awake in his bed, mind still thinking back to Louis. He just can not seem to get him out his head. True, he's thinking of his and James’ little spat earlier, and all that happened three years ago, but his mind is focusing in on something else. Something he had forgotten about in the chaos and confusion that was the aftermath off the release of those videos. </p><p>"There is always a room for you in the Hidden Hills Louis." </p><p>It was like a vault had been unlocked in Harry's mind. He had never thought of it again after the video was leaked, there was too much going on and it seemed to just get lost in the masses. But when Harry relived the night earlier, he remembered it, and now he could not forgot it. </p><p>It was so ambiguous. Harry had no idea what it meant, but it seemed ominous, like there was an even deeper struggle threatening Louis. The way Rob had said it, it was not a throw away comment. He was using it against Louis for a reason, to scare him and keep him in line. </p><p>It was never brought up, ever. Which Harry thought was a little strange. Jeff had not even mentioned it, no news outlet had mentioned it and no other celebrities had mentioned it either. This was odd, as so many people had watched the video hundreds of times over, and it was all the press could talk about for months. You would think that such an obvious and some what wicked threat would be brought up and questioned, but it had just been completely ignored. It was as though literally any mention to it had been utterly blacklisted. </p><p>Harry went to bed wondering what on earth happens to you when you are in a room in the Hidden Hills. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p><p>Follow me on twitter at @babyyhoneyyHT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Star Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The long awaited time has come for Louis to listen to Niall's album, and spoiler, he loves it. Their friendship flourishes in this chapter, and Harry begins to lose himself in all things Louis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am sorry this took a while to come out, but it's here now and I hope you like it! I hope you are all doing okay in these times. Please know, the 'Star Inn' is not a real place, I made it up. </p><p>If you could leave comments I would greatly appreciate it, love to know what you are thinking!</p><p>Keep positive and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall stepped over the threshold of his flat, his arms filled with bags that contained a jumble of various refreshments. He jostled his way through his apartment and into his kitchen, releasing the bags filled with cans of Guinness and Budweiser, bottles of Malbec and Merlot, Pinot Grigio and Chardonnay, champagne, prosecco, vodka, scotch, whiskey, gin, literally the lot, onto his table. The other bags had snacks ranging everywhere from one-pound pringles and digestive biscuits to smoked salmon canapés and crab-cake appetisers topped with caviar. </p><p>You see, Louis Tomlinson was coming round and Niall literally had no idea how to prepare for something like this. He didn’t know what he drank, what he ate, whether he was picky about cheap and easy snacks or wanted expensive and extravagant refreshments.</p><p>Maybe he took it a bit too far, Niall thought as he looked at the excessive amount of shopping he had bought. Thank god nobody spotted him whilst he nipped down the road to the nearest Waitrose, otherwise he’d be waking up tomorrow morning to articles about how he had become a raging alcoholic. Luckily, his drinks cabinet was in need of a top up anyway.</p><p>Niall put everything away then went to get changed into something a bit more sporting. You’ve got to scrub up well if you are seeing Louis Tomlinson. He was still in a semi state of shock about the fact that Louis was actually going to here, in about an hour, to listen to Niall’s new music. Crazy. Niall bets Harry is so jealous.</p><p>This thought prompted him to actually drop Harry a text to remind him, just in case he had somehow forgot. Niall strongly suspects he has not.  </p><p>
  <strong>Your crush is going to be here in an hour :) We are going to have soooooo much fun!!! Do you want hourly updates of just how much fun we are having?</strong>
</p><p>He smirks, leaving his phone on his bed whilst he showers and shaves, then gives the flat a quick final sweep to make sure it is presentable.</p><p>It was four in the afternoon; Louis was due any minute. Niall was doing his best not to pace or get too nervous about the prospect of spending the next few hours with Louis. He prayed to god it wouldn’t be awkward, and that they would be just as breezy when it’s just the two of them as it is when they're with a group of people.</p><p>Trying his best to put any negative energy to the back of his mind, he goes to check his phone to see if Harry has replied, but when he picks it up, it’s already ringing.</p><p><em>Louis Tomlinson, </em>it reads.</p><p>“Hello.” Niall says into his phone.</p><p>“Hi Niall.” Louis’ high and happy voice comes through the speaker. “I’m just about to get out the car now.” He sounds excited Niall thinks, which is a good sign.</p><p>“Okay mate. I’ve told Jimmy, the security man, you’ll be coming up so he’ll let you straight in.”</p><p>“Okay, see you in two minutes.” Louis replies before he ends the call, leaving Niall with an ever-growing knot tying tightly in his stomach. He was not usually one for nerves, but he doesn’t think anyone could not be nervous in a situation like this. It is not often you get basically the biggest celebrity in the world knocking on your door, asking to listen to your music.</p><p>What if he hates it? Oh god, if he hates the album he might as just throw the towel in now. Niall really didn’t think this through. It’s only just hitting him now how important it actually is that Louis is listening to it. He may be primarily an actor, but he’s so clued up about everything, and Louis <em>knows </em>what’s good and what’s not. Niall’s heard of loads of artist that have requested to get Louis’ take on their music before they let it out, sometimes choosing not to release it entirely if Louis didn’t like it.  </p><p>Niall only got more and more stressed out as the seconds tick by, and by the time the doorbell finally rang he had worked up a huge sweat and is regretting every single one of his life choices.</p><p>He opens the door to Louis, who looks immaculate, as Niall expected. He’s wearing Dolce and Gabbana grey wool pants and had calfskin sneakers on, with a long-sleeved black top. Somehow, he manages to make simple look so elegant, as if he has literally just walked of the runway in Paris. Niall’s pretty sure Louis has been on the runway in Paris.</p><p>“Louis! Hi, hey. Come on in.” Niall exclaims, stepping backwards to allow Louis to come forward.</p><p>Louis steps forward and pulls Niall into a hug. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, you smell amazing.” Niall accidentally lets slip, the words coming out his mouth before he had a chance to catch them. Louis chuckles deeply, releasing Niall and walking further into the flat.</p><p>“Very nice of you to say. Lovely home.” He comments, eyes scanning Niall’s hallway.</p><p>“Thanks.” Niall follows his gaze, then realises Louis is not alone. “Oh.”</p><p>There’s a lady who was hanging back, standing idly in the doorway. She’s got ginger hair, little freckles on the tip of her nose and hazel eyes. She’s tall, probably around twenty-five or so, with a very professional demeanour. Then Niall notices that behind her there is <em>another</em> person. Not a lady this time, but a big, bulky man, dressed in a smart suit and an even more serious expression plastered on his face. Niall faintly recognises the two of them, Louis rarely being seen without them.</p><p>The burly man was looking very cautious, eyes darting around all over the place, to inside Niall's apartment, the hallway, the elevator, scoping the place out as if he was waiting for someone to come rip Louis away, throw his head in a bag then hurl him into a van and disappear with him.</p><p>“Ah yes, I forgot to mention,” Louis starts, noticing Niall’s affronted gaze. “You two can go and have the rest of the night off.”</p><p>The red-haired lady’s eyes widen dramatically. “The whole night? You are planning on being here all night?” She says in bewilderment.</p><p>“Who knows?” Louis replies breezily, swinging an arm round Niall’s shoulders. “Takes a while to listen to a whole album, Jenny.”</p><p>“But…” Jenny starts again slowly, “you have a dinner to go to later and then- “</p><p>“I’m sure me and Niall will be able to find some food somewhere.” Louis cuts in quickly, then turns round to face Niall. “That’s not a problem, right Niall?”</p><p>Niall just nods his head, lost.</p><p>Louis grins widely, “great! That’s sorted then. Send my apologies and go and enjoy a night to yourself.” He smiles back to Jenny and nudges her arm.</p><p>Jenny blinks at him, clearly uneasy with the change in plans. She looks as if she’s about to protest, but after a short moment decides against it.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning then, have a good time.” She smiles tightly then heads back out the door, leaving just Louis’ guard.</p><p>“You too, Tim.” Louis points out, Tim’s feet remaining firmly put.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere." Tim says, solid and firm. He looks like it'd take a forklift to budge from his spot in Niall's door frame. </p><p>"Tim, no one knows I'm here, you delivered me in the upmost stealth, I'll be fine. Go." Louis smiles as he speaks lightly, trying to nudge Tim out the flat.</p><p>“You are going to just stay here, yes?” Tim asks, eyes scanning Niall’s and Niall himself apartment once more.</p><p>“Tim, go.” Louis urges, smiling again.</p><p>“Right.” He says through gritted teeth, still uncertain about the situation. “Arthur will be waiting in the car downstairs for you.”</p><p>“What? No! When I said take the night of, I meant all of you!”</p><p>“It’s Arthur’s job. He’s staying.” Tim resolutes. Louis seems to get the message that he’s not going to get through to him, so he just sighs and nods his head. Tim smiles back triumphally.</p><p>“Well, you ring me if you decide to go out. Have a nice night, you two.” Tim finally says before he too, leaves.</p><p>When the door falls closed, Louis jumps away from Niall and claps his hands. “Right! Sorry about that. It’s always such a song and dance trying to get away from them all, but they are gone, and I want to hear your album!”</p><p>"Tim really looked like he was scanning my apartment for bombs. Does he think I'm going to kidnap you or something?" Niall laughs, but underneath the joke there's a real of edge of seriousness. Because, honestly, the way that bodyguard was looking at Niall he actually believed he was for a minute then some mad, dazed kidnapper about to steal Louis away. </p><p>"It's not you he was calculating," Louis assures. "We kind of sneaked here because I had to hide from the press, they don't know I'm here so if would could just keep it on the down low, that'd be great."</p><p>Niall nods, dumbfounded, jaw slightly hanging as he watched Louis whilst he words milled out about in his brain. He snaps himself out of it quick enough though, looking into Louis' almost pleading face.</p><p>“Yes, of course." Niall grants kindly. "Don't worry about it, come this way.” He leads them through his flat and into the lounge area, the cool afternoon breeze of London filtering in through his open patio doors. “Thanks so much again for offering to listen, I’ll be honest it’s still a bit mad for you to be here.”</p><p>They go out onto the balcony and take a seat on Niall’s outdoor furniture, the summer air sitting freshly on their faces.</p><p>Louis laughs heartily, “happy to be here, honestly.”</p><p>“Can I get you something to drink before I lay myself bare for you to judge and ridicule.” Niall jokes, masking his nerves with a good old-fashioned sarcastic comment.</p><p>“I’d love one actually. And don’t worry, I’m nice.” He grins, eyes squinting in the sun.</p><p>“What would you like? I’ve got beer, wine, gin, scotch…” Niall trails of, waiting for a response.</p><p>“I’d love a beer. I’ve been drinking too much fucking Malbec and whiskey lately I feel as if I'm drowning in it.”</p><p>Niall laughs, “sure, what type?”</p><p>“Have you got Guinness? I feel as if we should drink it to honour your Irish roots.” Louis nods seriously.</p><p>“Brilliant.” Niall smirks heading back into his kitchen to grab them both one.</p><p>Niall doesn’t even know what he was worried about, Louis seems so easy to talk with<em>. </em>He smiles happily as he pours them both a beer, still in disbelief that Louis was on his balcony about to listen to his music.</p><p>Though, he couldn’t help but think about the weird situation at the door. Niall doesn’t know what to make of it, and it’s not really his place to speculate on it. The fact they had come up with him anyway? Like can he really not go anywhere without people sticking to him like glue? The reluctance to leave was what Niall thought most strange. And they way they literally had to smuggle him just so he wouldn't be hounded by the paparazzi. Niall knew that Louis was a rather big target to the press, but he didn't know that is was on this kind of level.</p><p>Niall gets it, he <em>does. </em>Louis is on a whole different level of fame then he is. Or Harry is. Or any other of Niall’s friends are, for that matter. Like he has a fucking personal driver named Arthur for fuck sake.</p><p>Also, Louis was blowing off plans for him to be here with Niall today, which makes Niall want to never stop smiling. He was obviously determined to get away from his normal life for a night.</p><p>He grabs a few bags of crisps, not feeling the smoked salmon canapes will pair well with a pint of Guinness.</p><p>When he gets back to Louis, he sees him typing away on his phone, and having magicked a fancy pair of sunglasses from somewhere. He’s a real movie star, lounging around there with his designer clothes and beautiful hair.</p><p>“Here you go.” He offered the drink to Louis, who pocketed his phone and accepted the drink.</p><p>“Ah, lovely. Thank you.” He says, taking a large gulp. Niall does the same, and all that can be heard is the cars racing around below them.</p><p>“I want to apologise, for earlier with Jen and Tim. It was not right of me to put you in that position. I won’t bother you for the whole night, I promise.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Niall says quickly. “You can stay as long as you’d like.”</p><p>“Very kind, thank you.” Louis smiles genuinely, then turns to look at the London skyline. “I swear I did not plan to be in your hair all night, I just wanted a night away from whole façade that it usually is.”</p><p>“Façade?”</p><p>“Oh, you know. The whole pretence and elaborateness. Sometimes you just need a night away from the socialite dinners and the exclusive clubs. I’d never get away from it with them on my tail, that’s why I said I’d be here all night.”</p><p>“You don’t enjoy it?” Niall asks in bewilderment.</p><p>“I do, but I enjoy times like this too. Meeting new people,” he winks at Niall, “and just chilling out.”</p><p>Niall nods, trying to wrap his head around Louis’ life. Niall does, by no means, live a normal life. But his life isn’t <em>that. </em>Having to trick the people who work for you just to get away from them.</p><p>Niall’s got a feeling Louis’ life is a complicated one.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have to be sorry. I’ll go get my laptop, and you can finally fulfil your lifelong ambition to become one of the first people to hear Niall Horan’s new album.” They both laugh easily, Louis swinging back more of his beer.</p>
<hr/><p>Louis said he loved it, and Niall genuinely believed he did when he told him so. They listened to it track by track, Niall explaining each one as they went through them all. Louis gave him his full attention, listening raptly to everything Niall said, and they just talked and talked for hours. Louis commented on what he liked best and complimented Niall at every chance he got. They drank and they snacked, getting steadily tipsier as the night went on. Niall felt so happy, he could honestly burst. He hadn’t had a night like this in a while, so lovely and relaxed and even a little heart-warming.        </p><p>“That was honestly amazing, Niall.” Louis exhaled, flopping down on the couch. They’d moved the party inside, the air turning from breezy to chilly as afternoon turned to evening. Louis suggested they listen to the last track, one of the most important to Niall, with all the lights turned off and staring out towards the bright lights of London, glittering contently underneath the setting sun.</p><p>The pink tinges in the sky blended perfectly with the twinkling lights of the skyscrapers, and Niall had never appreciated this world more than right now. As he listened to his own work, which resonated so deeply with them, and looked across the beauty of his city, he couldn’t help but feel a little soulful.</p><p>“Thank you, Louis. This means a lot to me; I hope you know.” Niall reassures, taking one last final glance outside his window before he also falls back onto his couch.</p><p>“No problem, really. I loved it and I am so excited for the world to hear this.” Louis praised.</p><p>Niall smiled to himself bashfully. He glances at his watch to see it’s seven pm. Jesus, they’d been together three hours yet it felt like twenty minutes. Him and Louis got on so easily, time just seemed to fly by.</p><p>“I’ve kept you here three hours.” Niall admits guiltily. “Apologies. I’m sure you’ll want to head off.”</p><p>“You know what, I’m starving! How about we go out for some food? Unless you have other plans, or you’ve had enough of me.” He winks cheekily.</p><p>“No! Dinner sounds great. We could go…” Niall did his best to think of a restaurant off the top of his head that is fit for Louis Tomlinson. “We could ring up the Mayfair, I’m sure if we say it’s for you, they’ll-"</p><p>“That sounds great Niall, but maybe something a bit more lowkey. How about we just wander till we find a pub or something?”</p><p>“A pub?” Niall blinks.</p><p>“If you don’t want to-"</p><p>“No!” Niall interrupts. “No. I’m fine with the pub. I love the pub. I just thought that….” He trails away, not sure how to put into words that he didn’t really think that the pub was Louis’ scene.</p><p>“That I wouldn’t go out somewhere that’s not a five-star extra exclusive super fancy restaurant?” Louis teases. “Believe me, I love the pub just as much as the next man. Now, grab your things, and let’s go have some fun.”</p><p>“Do you need to ring Tim?” Niall asked as he stood up and went to grab his wallet.</p><p>“Nah, I love him, but you never really feel normal when you’ve got that muscled maniac following you about. Also, he deserves a night to himself.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” smiled Niall.</p>
<hr/><p>They walked around aimlessly for a little, with Arthur trailing in the car behind them, Louis wanted to walk, but Arthur insisted that he follow. It was his terms if they were not to call Tim to accompany them.</p><p>Niall asked Louis what stuff he’s got coming up and Louis asked whether Niall is going on tour as they strolled through the quiet streets. Louis apparently got a script given to him by James, but he didn’t like it much and has since declined the role, and there’s now talks in place about him going for a new movie about rival gangster gangs in London during the 1920’s, called <em>The city of smoke. </em>Louis seems very excited about it. Niall would be too, if his co-stars were going to be bloody Tom Hardy and Gary Oldman.</p><p>“Ooo! What about there? ‘Karaoke for cash’” Louis reads from a sign that’s been placed in front of a squat little pub; one Niall had never seen before. It was white brick with flower baskets full of purple, pink and yellow flowers hanging down in front of the entrance. A sign above the door read 'The Star Inn'. They had wandered so far, and had only somehow miraculously managed to run into two or three people on the way, and were now on the quieter, less hectic streets of London. It looked like a local pub you’d find in a little village in Yorkshire, not one in near enough central London.</p><p>“Fancy some karaoke Niall?” Louis asks, walking towards the door.</p><p>“I’m always up for a sing along.”</p><p>“Arthur!” Louis shouted, turning around to the now parked car.</p><p>Arthur rolled down his window, popping his head out the side. “Yes Louis?”</p><p>“I know you don’t live far from here. Why don’t you go home, and I’ll call you when we want picking up? Or we could just walk back.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that Louis.” Arthur hesitated.</p><p>“Okay.” Louis paused momentarily as he thought. “How’s this, I promise I will call when we want to go, and I won’t walk. But please, go home and have a break.”</p><p>Eventually, Arthur relented and drove home, after making Louis swear to call as soon as they left.</p><p>They walk into the pub and were met with a packed-out room filled with drinkers and eaters alike. You could hear the faint sounds of karaoke taking place jumbled in with laughter and joy, but you could not see it. Niall scanned the room for signs of a stage or a machine, but there were none.</p><p>“Oh my god!” A shriek came from behind a bar, an older woman having stopped dead in her tracks whilst pulling a pint. “But, you're… you're Louis Tomlinson!” She stuttered out, everyone else in the building turning around to stare. A chorus of “Jesus Christ!” and “Bloody hells!” and “Cocking Noras!” came from all corners of the pub, everyone standing up to get a closer look.</p><p>“We don’t mean to disturb,” Louis began, looking unfazed by literally every eye in the room being on him. “We were just wondering if you happened to have a table spare. We’d love some food.” They walked up to stand right in front of the bar, the barmaid still goggling at them.</p><p>“Of course, of course!” She answered hastily. “Anything you want. It’s, er, it’s great to meet you. I’m Jane.” Louis reaches over to give the lady a hug.</p><p>“Great to meet you Jane. You have a lovely establishment here.”</p><p>“Thank you!” She exclaims gratefully, looking a little flustered. “But, you're Niall Horan!” She shouts once she’s regained some control, losing it again. “Oh my god, I feel as if I am dreaming.”</p><p>Niall chuckles, “lovely to meet you, hun.” He also gives her a hug, able to feel her shaking underneath him.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, we noticed a sign outside about karaoke, where abouts is it? I can hear it, but I can’t see it.” Niall asks, Louis and Jane laughing.</p><p>“Oh, it’s outside. We have a big beer garden and a little stage out there. It’s kind of a free for all.”</p><p>“Sounds great.” Louis comments. “Would it be possible for us to sit outside and watch, and get something to eat?”</p><p>“Yes defiantly! Erm, can I get you a drink? Then you can go out and take any seat that’s free and have a look at our menu.”</p><p>“I’ll have a San Miguel please.” Louis says, glancing at what they have on tap. “Kind of in the mood for draft laga, not had it in a while.”</p><p>The lady nods quickly and pulls out a pint glass, then looks to Niall as she begins pouring.</p><p>“I will go for a pint of Guinness. Once I start, I can’t stop.” He mentions sideways to Louis, who grins in return.</p><p>The lady gives them their drinks, Louis saying to put it on a tab, then they head out to the garden. It takes them a while though, people standing up to stop them and ask for photos.</p><p>It’s warmed up from earlier and these are the nights Niall likes best. Summer evenings in mid-July when the sun is still up but it’s not overbearing heat. It’s cool and it’s breezy and it’s calm.</p><p>The garden outside is just as packed as it was inside. It was big, and at the end there was big-ish stage, with a piano, karaoke machine and guitar placed around it. A forty-year-old or so bloke is up on the stage, singing ‘Man in the mirror’.  Everyone else had their pints full and their sunglasses on, singing and dancing along with each other. It made Niall smile, he loved this sort of atmosphere, and when he turned to Louis, he seemed to be feeling the same thing.</p><p>They took a seat at a table on the edge, everybody too wrapped up in the song to notice them.</p><p>‘I’m starting with the man in the mirror! I’m asking him to change his ways!’ They all belted.</p><p>Louis and Niall both laughed gleefully as they took their seats.</p><p>“This is what I love!” Louis said loudly, looking gleeful as he watched them chant.</p><p>“These are the best nights.” Niall agreed. He handed both him and Louis a menu that was placed in the middle of the table, one on top of the other.</p><p>They scanned the menu as they sang along quietly to the song, giggling as they did so.</p><p>“What are you going to go for?” Louis asked Niall.</p><p>“Ooooo, I dunno. I’ve not had a pub tea in ages. Might go for a classic steak pie.” Louis hummed in agreement.</p><p>“It all looks good. I haven’t seen a menu this simple in ages. I might go for the pie as well. Or, actually, the scampi and chips. I’m going to go for the scampi and chips.” Louis confirms with himself as ‘Man in the mirror’ finished, and a woman got up and started her lovely version of Adele’s ‘rolling in the deep’.</p><p>“Good choice.” Niall approves, surprised they were still going unnoticed.</p><p>Jane had reappeared, with a writing pad in hand and a calmer look on her face.</p><p>“Are you ready to order?” She asks, trying her best not to stare at Louis.</p><p>“Yes love, thank you. I’ll have the scampi and chips please.”</p><p>“And please can I have the steak pie with chips?”</p><p>“Of course, we will get that out as quick as we can for you.” Jane says whilst scribbling down on her pad.</p><p>“Don’t rush love! We aren’t in any hurry.” Louis says kindly.</p><p>She’s obviously a huge fan, and Niall can’t help but respect her for managing to keep cool.</p><p>“Sorry, but could I get a picture?” She blurts out.</p><p>“Course, darling.” Louis says on a laugh, getting up. She hands her phone to Niall who happily takes it as Louis wraps an arm around her and puts the biggest smile on his face. He snaps the picture than she asks if she can get one with Niall too. They have a swap around, then she stumbles back into the pub looking extremely happy.</p><p>“She’s very nice,” comments Louis as he sips on his pint.</p><p>Niall is about to agree, but he’s interrupted by a squeal from ahead of them.</p><p>“No fucking way!” It’s a young girl around Niall’s age, probably twenty-two or so, she’s got long blond hair and a pretty red dress on. “Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan!” She shouts, causing the person on stage to stop singing and everyone to turn around to look. Niall almost wanted to laugh at just how similar the reaction was to the one that happened inside the pub.</p><p>It was a frenzy. A flurry of shaking hands and quick snaps of pictures and tight hugs. Everyone was desperate to get to meet them, but no one pushed. No one shoved or were rude or crowded them right in their faces, and when their food came out, they respectfully backed off and insisted they eat their meals in peace.</p><p>“I’ve never seen such a respectful group of people.” Niall said in disbelief.</p><p>“The most down to earth are always the nicest.” Louis chuckles. “It’s why I love coming to places like these.”</p><p>“Do you go out too little pubs like this often?” Niall asks as they start on their food.</p><p>“Not as often as I’d like.” Louis admits. “But that only makes it better when I do come. Makes me appreciate it more.”</p><p>“Where is the best one you’ve been to?” Niall inquires in interest.</p><p>“Oh, one that was so far out you’d never find it. Me and Zayn wanted a break, a real break. So, we went to the <em>proper </em>Yorkshire countryside. We did this huge walk in the massive dales out there and stumbled across this tiny, tiny inn and stayed there overnight. The owners and the people there were so nice, and because it was so quiet it was such a detox from the big crowds and thousands of cameras you get in Hollywood.”</p><p>“That sounds so cool.” Niall admires. “I love your stories.” He says offhandedly.</p><p>“Haha, cheers man. I love yours as well.”</p><p>“Mine are nowhere near the level yours are. You're so cool.” He gushes, unbothered. Niall has got so comfortable with Louis today that’s hes’ got no shame in admitting his awe for Louis.</p><p>Louis cheeks tinge pink in just the slightest of ways, but Niall did not miss it. “I don’t know about that. I just went to a little pub.”</p><p>Niall was about to say that it’s not just that, and launch into a full-blown monologue, listing of all the adventures he’d told Niall in the short time they had spent together. He’s probably going to be here a while, because there were <em>a lot</em>.</p><p>He never got the chance though, as someone spoke before he could.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt,” they turn to see a young lad and an older man standing at the foot of their table, they look like a father and son to Niall. “We just couldn’t resist coming to say hello.”</p><p>“Hiya.” Louis beams. “How are you?”</p><p>“Oh, we- we’re great.” The younger boys said in slight shock, not expecting the question. “I, er, I loved <em>French’s Redemption</em>.”</p><p>“Awh, thanks. Don’t just stand there, take a seat.” Louis offers, gesturing to the free seats in front of them. Louis turns quickly to Niall, just to check it’s okay, Niall laughs lightly and nods.</p><p>“What are your names?” Niall asks.</p><p>“I’m Andy, and this is my dad, Mark.”</p><p>Mark reaches out over the table to offer his hand to Louis and Niall. “It’s great to meet the two of you.” He’s got a thick cockney accent and looks like your classic tough London dad.</p><p>“You as well, Mark. Do you come here often?” Louis asked with earnest.</p><p>“I own it, actually.”</p><p>“Really! Wow, it’s a lovely place you have here.” Louis muses, smiling kindly at the two people before him.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m sure you met my wife in there, Jane?”</p><p>“Yes, we did.” Niall says. “She’s lovely.”</p><p>“Awh, that’s nice of you to say. She was in a serious state of shock earlier.” They all chuckle, sipping on their beers.</p><p>“What brought you guys here?” Andy asked.</p><p>“We saw your sign.” Louis gestured to the stage where people were still singing.  “That’s a lovely piano up there.” He mentions as his eyes catch onto it.</p><p>“Thank you, it’s been in the family for years.” Mark said, looking proudly and the grand piano on the stage, currently unoccupied.</p><p>“Do either of you play?” Louis questioned.</p><p>“Both of us, mum too.” Andy answered.</p><p>“I love playing the piano, its only second to guitar.” Niall added.</p><p>“The piano is my favourite.” Louis commented.</p><p>“You play the piano?” Niall asked in surprise.</p><p>“Yes, I love it.” Louis confirmed, staring at the piano on the stage.</p><p>“You should play something.” Mark urged quickly. Louis slowly moved his head over to Mark, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Erm, yes!” Andy said excitedly. “Everyone would die. I didn’t even know you played.” </p><p>“Neither did I,” smiled Niall.</p><p>“Niall’s the musician here, he should go up.” Louis insisted.</p><p>“Nope. I want to see your mad piano skills.” Niall smirked, intrigued into just how good Louis was going to be.</p><p>“Yeah come on!” A voice shouted from in front of them, all four of them turning around to look. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I want to see it too.” It was a young bloke, and it actually seemed a lot of people had gathered round, all nodding eagerly to hear Louis. Niall laughed, taking in all the people who looked so excited for Louis to get up on stage.</p><p>Louis laughed too, “okay, I guess.” Jane had just brought fresh pints out for them, and Louis downed half of it one go, taking his glass with him as he walked onto the stage.</p><p>Niall was grinning madly, watching Louis stride with ease around everyone to the stage. Phones were up and recording him as he climbed onto the piano seat where a microphone was waiting for him. Everyone cheered and Niall thought the whole situation was just brilliant.</p><p>“Hello everyone, I’m Louis Tomlinson.” Everyone laughed, obviously already knowing that fact. “I hope you are all having a lovely night. I’ve been recruited to have a go on this piano, I hope you do not mind.” Everyone cheered and clapped loudly, even more phones flying up into the air.</p><p>“Now, this is a very beautiful group of people,” everyone chuckled, “and quite a small one too. I see some people filming, which I have no problem with, but would you mind not releasing them until later, I don’t want to overwhelm the lovely Mark and Jane with the fans that would show up.” The crowds all shouted out in agreement, also cheering at the mention at the owners of the pub.</p><p>Niall grinned, standing up to join the rest of the people crowding closer to Louis.</p><p>“I don’t know what song to play.” Louis admitted. “I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you fine people. How about….” He pondered for a short moment as everyone waited with eager anticipation. Niall scanned quickly around him, taking in the disbelief from the people that Louis Tomlinson was actually here with them, in this pub, and about to play the piano and sing a song for them. Niall’s got to admit, he didn’t expect this night to end up here when Louis arrived at his flat this afternoon.</p><p>“Got it!” Louis snapped his finger, “how about ‘Hey Jude’?” Everyone applauded loudly with excitement. “One we can all sing too, I’m sure you all know the words.” Each person sat outside laughed in agreement, Niall along with them.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go.” He began the opening keys, playing softly as the familiar tune rang in everyone’s ears.</p><p>“Hey Jude.” Oh god. He could sing too. Niall’s mouth opened in shock, many others going with him. He had never heard Louis sing before, had no idea he even could, but as he sang out one of the greatest songs of all time, it was clear Niall had been very much mistaken.</p><p>As he sung, everyone else joined in. Pints where in the air, arms were wounded around each other and bodies were swaying. Niall went to do the same with Mark and Andy, who were both smiling and singing along gleefully.</p><p>Niall’s eyes glistened as he watched Louis on stage, who was evoking this group of normal Londoners into tight-knit group together through music. People were actually crying as they sang out the words to John Lennon’s and Paul McCartney’s masterpiece. Trust Louis to pick one the most beautiful songs in the world and execute it so finely.</p><p>When they reached the infamous ‘Na Na Na’s.”  Louis got up from the piano, just as Paul would, and joined in with rest of them.</p><p>“Na na na nananana, nannana, hey Jude.” They chorused together, singing out to the darkening summer sky.</p><p>They stayed there for another hour, Niall getting on stage and belting out tunes like ‘Livin’ on a prayer ‘and ‘dancing queen.” Which had everyone boogying happily, Louis among them. They made friends with complete strangers, they guzzled down more beer, they laughed until their stomach’s hurt with Mark and Jane. It was incredible, Niall had not experienced a night like this in <em>ages. </em>Just getting absolutely smashed with people you did not know in a beer garden singing some of the best songs ever.</p><p>He guesses you never know what you’ll get when you spend a night with Louis. He was here for it.</p><p>“This has been the craziest night ever!” A lady called Kay said, who was exceptionally drunk. Niall had danced with her to ‘Don’t stop me now’ and they were now, decidedly, lifelong friends.</p><p>They had been here so long that it had actually got dark now, getting on for midnight. Louis came up behind Niall and plopped himself down on the bench. “This man down there,” he gestured to behind him, “his name is Alan. He was telling me this brilliant story about how he’s just sold his house and is about to move to Jamaica. Jamaica! I fucking love Jamaica.” He hums to himself.</p><p>Louis’ phone then rings, him picking it up with wobbly fingers.</p><p>“Hello?” He asks into it, words slightly slurred. “Hey! Oh my god, I forgot! Sorry. Yeah, I’ll come, course! I’m with Niall Horan, can he come too? Oh right, haha! Okay, be there soon.” He ends the call, and grins towards Niall.</p><p>“On we go, Horan.”</p><p>“Onto where?”</p><p>Louis just smirks as he says, “come on.”</p><p>They say bye to everyone, hugging and kissing all their newfound random friends before they walk back through the pub, Jane and Mark stood at the bar, the rest of the inside now deserted.</p><p>“Thank you so much for having us tonight, I’ve loved it!” Louis exclaims as he leans on the bar, pulling out his wallet.</p><p>“Not at all!” Jane laughs. “Thank <em>you </em>so much for showing up here! I don’t think we will ever forget it!”</p><p>“I won’t either,” agreed Niall.</p><p>“Could I get the bill please?” Louis asks.</p><p>“I’ll pay Louis.” Niall insists but Louis says no, waving him off as Jane goes to the till to print of their bill.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, the sign said, ‘Karaoke for cash’, what’s the cash for?” Louis enquires to Mark.</p><p>“Oh,” Mark begins awkwardly, “well, we had a health inspection a couple weeks ago and they said we have to change our roof due to safety reasons otherwise we would get shut down. But it is going to cost about twelve grand to do so, the whole thing is rotten, been up so long. So, we are trying to raise some money to help us out a bit. Try and lighten the weight.”</p><p>Niall and Louis stare at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“You’d get shut down?” Louis says on a little whine, looking very upset about this fact.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jane hums sadly, coming back to them. “We really don’t have enough money to pay it, and it’s proving difficult in these times to just come up with twelve thousand pounds. And like, this is our livelihood.” Jane and Mark stare dejectedly at each other.</p><p>“It’s looking as if we are going to be on our feet soon.” Mark sighs, looking back to Louis and Niall.</p><p>Louis looks exceptionally offended, staring numbly at the two people in front of him. Niall’s heart feels at his feet as he stares at these amazing people, who could end up losing this amazing place. </p><p>“Do you sell whiskey?” Louis asks suddenly. They all turn to stare in confusion at him, a stark contrast to the serious topic they were just speaking about.</p><p>“Erm, yes.” Jane hesitates. “We’ve got Glenmorangie or Jack Daniels.”</p><p>“Could I get two bottles of Jack Daniels adding on the bill for me and my friend here.” Louis replies, opening up his wallet. Niall looks at Louis with furrowed brows, mind muddled at Louis’ actions.</p><p>“Of course.” Mark ensures, looking just as puzzled. Jane adds it on the till and Mark hands Niall and Louis each their bottle of sprits.</p><p>“I don’t mean to be inconvenient, but could I pay with a cheque? I seem to have forgotten my card.” He pulls out a cheque book that was behind his credit card. Niall kept his mouth shut, sensing that Louis also knows his card is right in front of him.</p><p>“No problem.” Jane says, as she hands Louis the bill.</p><p>It read: £277.88, all the drinks they had bought for everyone tallying up on the tab. Louis looked over it before he wrote on his cheque:</p><p>’Fifteen thousand pounds only’, Jane and Mark’s mouths dropping when he handed them it.</p><p>“Louis-" Jane said in shock, eyes tearing up.</p><p>“Thank you very, very much. This night has been amazing. I wish you <em>all </em>the best of luck.”</p><p>Mark looks as if he is about to jump on Louis and kiss him, and Jane looks about two seconds away from a breakdown.</p><p>“Oh my god.” They both cry, happiness elated in their eyes. They rush out and pull Louis into a bone crushing hug. All three of them, including Niall, laughing joyously.</p><p>“Thank you so so so much.” Jane chokes into Louis’ hair deliriously.</p><p>“Nothing to thank me for.” Louis winks, pulling away and wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders. “We best be off.”</p><p>After a few more ‘thank yous’ from a crying Jane and Mark, they step out into the dark midnight streets of London.</p><p>“That was really great of you Louis.” Niall muses as Louis pulls out a cigarette.</p><p>“They are great people.” Louis responds around a puff of smoke. “Want one?” He gestures his pack towards Louis.</p><p>“No thanks. What’s with the whiskey though?” He holds up his bottle, giving Louis a questioning look.</p><p>“We’ve got a party to attend, and nothing hits like cheap whiskey and good company.”</p><p>“A party?” Niall inquires with raised eyebrows, Louis twisting of the cap of his bottle and taking a swig as if it was nothing.</p><p>“Stormzy’s. He said you were invited.” He nods to Niall then takes another big gulp.</p><p>Niall smacked a hand to his forehead. “Oh god,” he groaned. “I forgot about it, I was meant to meet Harry there earlier.</p><p>“Harry Styles?”</p><p>“Yes.” Niall says absentmindedly, “I’ve not even checked my phone this whole time, I bet he’s been blowing it up.” He pulls his phone, which had been firmly planted in the bottom of his pocket all night, out and sure enough there was a huge array of messages from a questioning Harry asking where he had got too. “Oops. How are we getting there?”</p><p>“I messaged Arthur to come and pick us up, should be here any- ah, here he is.” The car pulls up before them, Arthur quickly climbing out to let the two of them climb in.</p><p>“Thank you.” They both say as they make their way into the black Mercedes.</p><p>“Can’t believe I haven’t been on my phone all night.” Niall laughs, scrolling through his messages from Harry. He quickly typed out an apology and said they were on their way.</p><p>“You know you have had a good night when you haven’t even touched your phone.” Louis says, drinking more whiskey. Niall copied him, wincing as the alcohol burned his throat. How Louis managed to drink it so smoothly was beyond him.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you touch your phone all night.” Niall says as his mind runs over the night and realising, he’s not seen Louis on his phone once.</p><p>“I prefer to stay of it as much a possible, if I am honest.”</p><p>Niall hums in agreement, watching Louis as he pulls out another cigarette and rolls the window down slightly.  He looks cool, Niall thinks. He doesn’t know how else to describe it as he watched Louis puff out clouds of smoke which swirl in the air around him, and how he drinks whiskey like its water. He’s just <em>cool. </em>In his designer clothes and his styled hair and his expensive car with his personal driver driving them.</p><p>“How the fuck do you drink this stuff so easily.” Niall asks as he roughly throws back another mouthful of whiskey.</p><p>“Years of practice.” Louis laughs.</p><p>“Years? You're only twenty.” Niall points out.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s probably what’s sad about it.” Louis hums, breathing smoke out the window and into the busy roads.</p>
<hr/><p>The party had been in full swing for hours, and yet, still no Niall. Or Louis. The last time Harry had heard from Niall was at about four in the afternoon, when he had tormented him with the fact that he was spending his afternoon with Louis Tomlinson. It was now gone midnight, Niall was meant to be here three hours ago, the time Harry had arrived. But he was instead completely MIA. He’d messaged him about fifteen times, but to avail.</p><p>They were both on the invite list, Harry knew as much because he’s best friends with Niall, and when he learned that Louis was meant to be in attendance, he had sent off his RVSP straight away. But yet, neither of them had showed their face, leaving Harry to wonder where on earth the two of them had got off to.</p><p>“Harold, another drink.” Liam said, passing Harry a Margarita. They were stood with a group of Harry’s friends, surrounded by very glamourous and famous company. The party was being held at Stormzy’s house, in order to celebrate his recent hit single, so naturally the glitz and the glamour had turned up, making it your typical celebrity party. People were everywhere, dancing, laughing, drinking, smoking, the lot.</p><p>To Harry’s left was the kitchen, where Reign Bell sat. He looked marvellous, which Harry hated to admit. He had not forgotten about him ringing Louis before he left the Late Late Studios last week, and now Harry was nervous that if Louis is going to show up, Reign would be all over him like a rash.</p><p>Zayn Malik was also here. He was sat with the 'Toffs', which Harry and a few others liked to call them. They were high society, rich, well connected young people who were at every single party, event or show going. Living of Daddy’s money, the socialites were never short of A class drugs and often looked down on everyone that wasn’t them, bar a few ‘worthy’ exceptions.</p><p>Toxic, in Harry’s opinion. They were poison that infiltrated themselves into people’s lives and rooted themselves there, living for the high and nothing else. Of course, they were obsessed with Louis. Every time Harry had been at an event that the Toffs and Louis were also present, they were attached to him like glue. They were the epitome of privilege and danger and entitlement all ravelled into one.</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry accepted his drink from Liam and drank deeply, letting the alcohol run through his veins and make him slightly less sober.</p><p>Tuning back into the conversation around him, he caught on to everyone arguing about what the best number was. Harry was just about to say that four is one hundred percent the best number when Stormzy himself reappeared from upstairs and threw a heavy arm around Harry.</p><p>“Tomlinson and Horan are finally on their way.” He announced, Harry’s heart rate jumping at their names.</p><p>“Oh really?” Harry tried to say nonchalantly whilst his phone buzzed in his pocket. It read:</p><p>
  <strong>SOZ HAZ!!! On my way now. </strong>
</p><p>Harry smiled to himself, excitement pooling at the pit of his stomach as he thought about seeing Louis again. </p><p>“Yes!” Stormzy slurred loudly. “Can’t wait to see Louis!”</p><p>“You drunk or high?” Natalie, an actress friend of Harry’s, asked.</p><p>“Yes! It’s my party.” He said happily, everyone laughing around him.</p><p>“Shall we have a toast?” Harry asked the small group of people around him, but so loudly that everyone else surrounding them caught on as well.</p><p>“Yes! Toast toast!” Was chanted all around them, glasses and bottles were raised into the air as Stormzy was praised by all around, laughter erupting and dancing resuming.</p><p>Lights flashed brightly as the party attendees plunged deeper into a the night by drowning themselves in sweat and alcohol and inhaling drugs like they’re oxygen.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry was stood at the end of the hall when they finally arrived.</p><p>It was a little later on, about twenty minutes or so, when the doorbell rang and Stormzy quickly flocked to answer it.  The door was hauled open, Niall and Louis tumbling in, with almost empty bottles of Jack Daniels in their hands and mad grins smacked across their faces.</p><p>“Louis!” Stormzy cried, hauling Louis’ small frame into his arms and picking him up, spinning them both around. “So happy to see you.” He shouted out, Louis’ high pitch laugh radiating through the glamourous house.</p><p>Everyone’s attention was drawn to them and a small crowd began to form. Niall was obviously drunk, stumbling around like no one was watching. People around him greeted and hugged him, but he slowly got pushed to the side as people caved in on Louis. Niall didn’t seem to mind however, too drunk to be offended and too happy to care when he spotted Harry across the room.</p><p>“Hazzaaaaaaa!” He exclaimed gleefully, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, whiskey bottle still in tow, and dragging him into a fierce hug.</p><p>“Ni, nice to see you finally turn up.”</p><p>“Sorry!” Niall slurred, untangling himself from Harry and giving all the other guests around them hugs too. “Me and Lou totally lost track of time.”</p><p>“Lou?” Harry questioned with raised eyebrows. “Bonded so well that you are on a nickname basis now?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, we had a great night. He showed up around four….”</p><p>They sat down, Niall reencountering his day with Louis to Harry and Liam. He told them how much Louis loved his album and all about their trail to a local pub and their new friends. Harry hung on to every word Naill said, eyes occasionally flicking to Louis who was entertaining a whole range of people around him, a fresh drink in his hand and a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>“So, Louis can sing.” Harry stated, awe laden in his voice.</p><p>“Boy he can <em>sing.</em> You’ll probably see it, loads of people were filming it and I guarantee it will blow up. Oh my god, the whole night was <em>so </em>good.”</p><p>Niall then told Harry and Liam about how Louis gave them all the money the pub needed and more so that Jane and Mark could fix their roof and remain open. It was getting harder and harder for Harry to ignore his ever-growing feelings for Louis.</p><p>“Have you guys had a good night so far?” Niall then asked, Liam relaying the start of the party for Niall. Harry wasn’t listening. Instead his gazed had, unsurprisingly, focused back in on Louis, who was currently being herded by Chantelle Black and Edward Woodhead. They were two of the main ‘Toffs’, Harry knowing their name due to the fact everyone did. Louis followed them back to where the rest of the Toffs were sat, along with Zayn.</p><p>He smoothly sat down, Zayn plastering himself to his side, whispering in his ear. Louis grinned, Zayn’s hand falling to his leg. Harry breathed in deeply, tensing up as he watched Zayn’s finger curl around Louis’ inner thigh. Louis pulled away, leaning forward to take a shot of vodka that had been placed in front of him. He pulled out a cigarette, offering one to all who surrounded him.</p><p>He was infatuated as he watched Louis blow out the smoke, the lights were dark around him and he was placed in the centre of beautifully young and rich people, all dancing of him as he drew the attention from so many watchful eyes.</p><p>Then, quick as a flash, a nameless and faceless person poured out three lines of white as snow cocaine, straightening it up with a credit card. Zayn handed him a rolled-up note and Louis took it, arching forward and sniffing up all three lines in quick succession. Other people followed suit, the music booming louder and the lights dimming darker as time bled on and on.</p><p>It looked like a well-rehearsed routine. Someone would place a pill in his hand or line up cocaine in front of him, put their lips on him, shove a shot down his throat, and on and on it would go, Louis powerless to do anything over than take it. The vultures flocked in on him and did everything they could to impress him, Louis just getting lost in it all as the world blurred around him.</p><p>Harry looked away, feeling too invasive and a little uneasy to just sit and watch, turning around to Niall, Liam and all the other people close to them. Niall pulled him away from his Louis thoughts as they started a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’, Harry cackling within minutes.</p>
<hr/><p>“Harold!” Harry spun around from where he had been previously dancing, to see a slightly blurry, very beautiful Louis smiling at him brightly.</p><p>“Hi Louis,” stuttered Harry, the effects on alcohol starting to seriously catch up with him as he stared at Louis’ pink lips. His hair was a perfect mess, if such a thing existed, he looked a little sweaty, and his pupils were so dilated you could only see a slither of blue around the black orbs.</p><p>“Are you in need of a refill?” He nodded towards Harry’s empty glass. He hadn’t actually managed to consume very much of its contents, more than half of it sloshing out as he danced wildly to “Valerie”.</p><p>“Uh, yes. Yes, I am. In need of a drink. A refill of my empty drink.” Harry mentally scolded himself for not being able to form a normal, coherent sentence in front of Louis. Louis didn’t seem to mind, nor did he seem to notice the vibrant flush creeping up Harry’s neck. Or if he did, he kindly chose to ignore it.</p><p>“Well, as it turns out, I am too. To the kitchen, shall we go?”</p><p>Harry bit his lip and nodded, following Louis away from the throng of people and towards the luxurious kitchen.</p><p>His eyes trailed down Louis’ back. His black long-sleeved top was loose of his shoulders and clung to his lower back, just long enough to skim the top of his grey pants that fitted so well around his legs Harry was convinced they were painted on. He tried his best not to watch Louis’ arse as they walked, but his eyes just constantly wandered back there every time he tried to look away.</p><p>How long was it to the fucking kitchen? Harry felt as if they had been walking for hours, shuffling their way through drunk party goers, elbows bumping sharply into Harry’s side as he did his best to not lose sight of Louis.</p><p>Eventually they made it. The kitchen was less crowded then the main area of the party, but there were still quite a few people in here too. Harry’s eyesight was too hazy to try and place any names to faces.</p><p>“What are you drinking?” Louis asked as they trotted up to the open bar set up in the corner of the kitchen that Stormzy had hired out.</p><p>“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Harry replied aimlessly.</p><p>“Ok,” giggled Louis. “Two whiskey sours please.” The bar tender nodded then moved to tend to their drinks.</p><p>“Are you drunk? I think I might be drunk.” Harry said dreamily.</p><p>“I think you maybe are too. Thank you.” Louis smiled to the bloke behind the bar and accepted the drinks, handing one to Harry. They walked away and moved to the island, Louis hoisting himself up and planting himself on the side. “But don’t worry.” He said as he settled himself on the counter.</p><p>“Why?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Come here and I’ll tell you.” Louis smirked, gesturing Harry to lean towards him. Harry’s heart rate picked up as he moved forward, hovering just between Louis’ legs and moving his face into just above Louis’ neck.</p><p>Louis breathed hotly in his ear, causing Harry’s inside to swirl dangerously. He so desperately wanted to plant himself right in-between his legs, put his hands around his thighs tightly and pull Louis into himself. His fingers itched to touch, to feel, to hold.</p><p>God help him.</p><p>He smelled fucking incredible. Harry did his best to mask an inhale, but he couldn’t help taking a deep breath as moved closer into Louis’ space. It was like a drug, his smell, intoxicating him and working its way into Harry’s body, sinking itself into his fine skin. Harry didn’t want to ever stop smelling it.</p><p>Louis turned so his mouth was <em>almost </em>brushing Harry’s ear. They were so close; Harry was having to literally bite his tongue to stop himself from practically whimpering.</p><p>The world seemed to slow around Harry as he and Louis both leaned into each other. Harry could feel the heat of Louis’ skin encompassing him and warming him up all over. They both breathed deeply, and Harry felt something that felt a hell of a lot like longing pouring into him, as if someone had soared his head open and held a bucket over his head, craving cascading down into him to soak into his blood.</p><p>“I am too.” Louis threw his head back and laughed loudly, placing a soft hand on Harry’s chest. Harry was too worked up to react straight away, sweat building all over his face and heart beating so loudly in his chest he was sure Louis would be able to hear it, even over the booming pounds of the music.  </p><p>He snapped himself out of his daze as quick as he could then started laughing too as he drew his head back, regretfully, and tried his best to hide the pressure that was building in his briefs.  </p><p>“Very funny.” Harry managed to giggle as he sipped his drink to get some well needed liquid into his veins.</p><p>“I know, I know,” sighed Louis, eyes glinting as he stared at Harry while he too, sipped his drink. “So, what are you even doing in London? Haven’t you got a show to host?”</p><p>Harry’s heart fluttered at the fact Louis remembered that Harry was doing the Late Late show. “That’s not until Friday, it’s Wednesday, my friend. I fly back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oomph, flying on a hangover. Rough.”</p><p>“How do you know I’ll be hungover?” Harry teased, poking Louis on his knee.</p><p>“Please,” Louis scoffed. “You can hardly stand straight.” He was right, Harry was swaying all over the shop.</p><p>Although, Harry reckoned that was not just a result of the alcohol, but because this was the first time he and Louis had ever been talking, just two of them, and it was affecting Harry just a little bit.</p><p>“I am not straight in many aspects, and now standing looks like it’s about to make the list too.” Louis burst out laughing, crinkles forming either side of his eyes as he shook his head gleefully.</p><p>“You’re funny.” He commented as he stared at Harry.</p><p>“You’re pretty.” The words tumbled out before he even stood a chance to stop them.</p><p>He dropped his head, staring fixedly at the floor as his cheeks coloured red with embarrassment.</p><p>Saving himself from having to hear whatever awkward reply Louis would respond with, he quickly tried to strike up a new, entirely different conversation from how beautiful Louis was.</p><p>“So, Niall said you had a good time today.” He said conversationally, ignoring Louis’ intense stare that had zeroed in on Harry’s face after the comment.</p><p>“Yeah,” he began slowly, still staring resolutely at Harry’s face. “It was really fun; we went to a pub and had a little sing-along.” Harry nodded, willing his cheeks to stop feeling so hot. God it was boiling in here. When did it get so warm? Has Harry’s shirt always felt this sticky?</p><p>“Sounded much more than just ‘a little sing along’ to me. Niall said you can sing really well.” Harry said, slowly edging back closer to Louis.</p><p>“Niall is too kind.” Louis said airily, gulping down half of his drink. “Speaking of which.” He nodded to behind Harry with a big smile on his face. Harry spun around, to find a terribly drunk Naill bouldering towards them, almost swiping Harry of his feet.</p><p>“Harry! Hazza! You’ll never guess what.” He gasped as he latched onto Harry’s neck to steady himself.</p><p>“What?” Harry wheezed as he struggled to support Niall’s weight.</p><p>“I was just outside in the garden; you know, where people go when they want to sit outside?”</p><p>“Yes Naill, we know what a garden is,” chuckled Louis.</p><p>“Right, well anyway. I was outside and I swear I just saw Dora!”</p><p>“What?” Harry asked again in confusion. “Dora?”</p><p>“Dora!” Harry just stared back blankly at him, causing Niall’s drunken frustration to build evermore so. “Come on, Dora! Dora!”</p><p>“Just saying Dora again and again isn’t exactly helping Ni.” Harry huffed, trying his best to rake through his muddled brain to figure out who on earth Dora was. Louis was laughing silently behind them.</p><p>“Don’t you remember? Ages ago, like three or so years, there was that dog! You called it Dora. The one that always used to show up outside your house until it disappeared. Well, I swear I just saw her!”</p><p>“Niall…” Harry said slowly. “Dora was in America; we are in England right now.”</p><p>“Yes, I know that Harry.” Niall grumbled, “just come look, I swear it’s her.” And with that he was dragged away from Louis and into Stormzy’s garden. You know, the place where people go when they want to sit outside.</p><p>Very much <em>not </em>to Harry’s surprise, there was no Dora in the huge garden, just a plant pot that had a dog painted on it, which only barely resembled Harry’s old dog friend from years ago. Niall was really drunk.</p><p>Harry excused himself from a now fairly tearful Niall to get him a bottle of water from the kitchen, and to see if Louis was still where he left him.</p><p>He wandered back through the big, grey bifold doors and into the kitchen to see Louis still sat where he left him. Only this time, Reign Bell had taken Harry’s place between his legs.</p><p>His eyes darkened as he watched Louis rest his arms around Reign’s shoulders, and Reign in turn placed a hand on Louis’ waist. Looking very cosy, they laughed flirtatiously with each other. Reign was right in front of Louis’ face, and if he literally moved an inch closer his lips would be planted firmly on Louis’. </p><p>Harry has never really been the jealous type before; it’s never really been a necessity with the people he’s seen in the past, as they are usually just focused on him. He’s not trying to be arrogant, that’s just how it’s been as of late.  But yet, even though him and Louis are not even remotely seeing each other in anyway shape or form, he feels the strings of jealously wrap around his skin and tie in a neat knot over his heart.</p><p>Harry decided he doesn’t want to watch it, fearful about everything Harry has witnessed over the past couple of weeks might mean. Their closeness at Wimbledon, Reign calling Louis just before he left for his plane at the studios last week, and now this. He was afraid it was all leading to something, and the glint in Louis’ eyes as he stared at Reign from his little spot on the island was doing nothing to soothe Harry’s agitation.</p><p>He walked to the fridge and threw it open, pulling out a couple bottles of water for himself and Niall. When he turned back around, he saw Reign had placed his hands on Louis’ thighs and was kissing Louis’ neck, Louis in turn giggling and speaking quietly to him in his hear and dragging his hands down Reign’s broad, muscled back.</p><p>Harry swallowed deeply, averting his eyes and somehow managing to walk straight past them without punching Reign, and walked - no stormed - back to Niall.</p><p>After that, Louis scarcely left Reign’s side. Harry spent the next two hours drinking himself silly. Niall was on board, and together they forgot themselves for the night and got lost in a mist of smoke and sweaty bodies.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry stumbled up the stairs. He was in search of a Niall Horan and a Liam Payne. He’d lost them about twenty minutes ago, and it was fine, but he really was in desperate need of getting home. He felt like he was going to be sick any second and if he could not stand straight earlier, he was zigzagging everywhere now.</p><p>He needed air, fresh air, away from the flashing lights and smoke and haziness of the house. To his left was a room, and yanking the door open revealed an empty bedroom, not a soul in sight, but instead a large set of doors which led to a balcony. It was, again, deserted, in the large outside area. Harry plopped himself down on a lounge chair, staring up to the night sky. Stars twinkled and the moon shone bright, illuminating Harry’s face as he goggled into the black abyss. The night air fuelled itself into Harry’s lungs as he inhaled deeply, already easing the heaviness in his head helping him to enjoy the long-awaited peace.</p><p>As he continued to breathe in the crisp and cold air, commotion arose from the area Harry had originally entered from. Two men walked out, well, stormed out rather, walking straight past Harry and going to the front of the balcony. Harry slunk back as far as he could, hidden by the various plants that enclosed Harry into a little hideaway. Unnoticed, Harry sneakily watched them, recognising them as Louis and Zayn.</p><p>“What’s the problem Zayn?” Louis rang out, pupils dilated incredibly so and movements messy.</p><p>“Nothing.” Zayn muttered, pulling a cigarette out his pocket and lighting it up, sucking deeply before moving in front of Louis and placing it in his lips.</p><p>“Yes, there is. You are not very happy with me.” Louis said, smoke blowing around his words and disappearing into the dark.</p><p>“You’re high.” Zayn stated, taking the cigarette back.</p><p>“We are always high.” Louis retaliated, turning away from him and looking out over the railing. “I like him.” He added, as an afterthought.</p><p>Harry stiffened, sinking further down into the chair. He did not want to hear this, but he couldn’t exactly get up and walk away now, they’d see him. It was not left to the imagination who Louis was talking about.</p><p>“Ok.” Zayn let out stiffly, staring at Louis.</p><p>“Don’t do this. We've never let other people affect us.”</p><p>“I know that.” Zayn shot back, walking closer to Louis to give him back the cigarette.</p><p>Louis turned back around and inhaled deeply whilst staring into Zayn’s eyes. Harry’s body stiffened, throat bobbing as he felt the tension from them sweep into him.</p><p>“Then why are you so pissed? He’s not going to replace you Zayn, you are my best friend.”</p><p>“I know.” Zayn muttered. “I don’t know whether I trust him. He’s friends with <em>them.</em>”</p><p>“Stop it. He is not.” Louis said sternly. Harry was completely clueless to who ‘them’ were. “You don’t know him, so don’t come at me with that excuse just because you don’t want me to see him.”</p><p>“Seriously Louis-“</p><p>“Not in the mood for this Zayn.” Louis cut in, turning away from Zayn and walking a couple paces away. Harry silently thanked the gods above that it was dark on this balcony, helping him to hide from the two of them. “This is a party.” He rang out, lifting his arms out beside him.</p><p>Zayn just stared back at him blankly for a long moment before he walked up to Louis again, staring resolutely into his eyes. He lifted a hand up and stroked Louis’ face, thumbing over Louis’ sharp and prominent cheekbones. They were pressed closely together, and Harry almost sighed very audibly because he was constantly seeing Louis in intimate positions that <em>weren’t </em>with him.</p><p>“I’m going.” He rumbled, running a hand slowly down Louis’ back before swiftly turning around and leaving back out the door.</p><p>Louis watched him go, stumping out his cigarette and sighing. His eyes flittered over to Harry, who now had no idea what to do.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows in mild surprise when he saw him, walking over steadily and seating himself on the seat opposite Harry.</p><p>“Harry.” He nodded, then titled his head up to look into the sky, mimicking Harry’s earlier actions.</p><p>“Hi Louis.” Harry replied warily, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to think of something to say. The awkwardness was kind of unbearable. “Is, erm-- is everything okay?”</p><p>Louis slowly spun his head to face Harry, dark eyes scanning over his face. Harry couldn’t help but feel intimated under his rapt and serious stare.</p><p>“Probably not.” He eventually said. “Zayn is pissed.”</p><p>“Oh.” He attempted nonchalance, which he never has been very good at. Louis probably saw right threw him. “Why’s that?” He asked lightly, despite the weight behind the question.</p><p>“He can get the grumps sometimes when we are high. I mean, that’s a lot of the time to be honest, so that’s kind of false. What I mean is he gets grumpy when he gets jealous.”</p><p>“Jealous?” Harry squeaked.</p><p>Louis hummed. “Yeah, he’ll get over it though. He hates feeling green.”</p><p>“So…. Is it because of you and Reign?” Louis’ eyes snapped to Harry, his stare turned slightly colder and more sceptical. “I’ve not been watching you or anything!” Harry rushed out. “It was just a guess, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It is.” Louis confirmed, eyeing Harry up. “He probably wouldn’t have done that if he wasn’t so fucking buzzed.”</p><p>Harry nervously picked at his shirt. He had never spoken to Louis this way before. Louis felt so larger than life as he spoke, and it made him realise just who Louis actually was.</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> buzzed?” Harry doesn’t know where the question came from, it just slipped right out his mouth with an air of confidence that seriously contradicted how apprehensive he felt inside. He doesn’t even know why he asked, he knows Louis is high, he literally watched Louis sniff up line after line of coke and had stared directly into his full blown, dilated eyes.</p><p>“When am I not, would be a better question.”  </p><p>Harry gulped, staring at the blank expression on Louis’ face as he spoke. The implications behind his words were weighted, but Harry knew better than to speak on it. He’d be pushing it too far.</p><p>“Do you ever just get tired?” Louis said suddenly, turning his head to stare up at the sky again.</p><p>“Tired, like sleepy?”</p><p>Louis actually laughed softly, “no, not sleepy,” He mused. “I mean tired of life.”</p><p>“Oh.” This had just taken a pretty dark turn. “I mean, who doesn’t?” Harry attempted lightly.</p><p>Louis nodded appreciatively, “who doesn’t,” he echoed, breathing the words back into the black sky.</p><p>“Why are you tired?” Harry chanced. Louis looked to him once more and contemplated him for a moment, eyes raking over his face with an indifferent expression on his face.</p><p>He stood up, and Harry mentally hit himself. He’d pushed too far, for fuck sake.</p><p>He walked to stand right in front of him, staring dead on. “I am tired of my shoulders being heavy. My head being heavy. My heart being heavy. This life starts to wear on you after a while.” He looked into Harry’s wide-eyed face for a few seconds. “Goodnight Harry.” He said softly, smiling softly too, then he left. Leaving Harry on his own to try and process what Louis had just said.</p><p>It was getting harder for Harry to just push away the concern that was bubbling and building inside of him. Something just felt <em>off </em>about Louis. The way he can change his personality with a flick of the wrist. Earlier in the night, Louis had been playful and seemed happy. But just now, this Louis seemed dark and troubled. Calculating and intimidating. Harry honestly felt as if he was going to fry under his heated gaze as he stared at him. He just had the inept ability to assert his power and authority with a simple look. It was a little scary.</p><p>Once again, Harry found his head to be a constant mess of all things Louis. He could still smell him on his clothes. Could still feel his hand pressed on his chest. Could still see all his features right before him. As he closed his eyes, he imagined Louis was back in front of him like had been in the kitchen. He allowed himself a moment of fantasy. But when he opened them again, he saw the misty shadows of Reign and Louis, in a similar, but more intimate position that he and Louis had been in, dancing in the sky.</p><p>They were seeing each other, that much was clear. Zayn basically confirmed it. And not only did Harry have Reign to try and beat, there was Zayn too, apparently. Harry really wasn’t even in the running order. He hasn’t even made the bench.</p><p>And how could he have? He has no place in Louis’ life, and it would be silly of Harry to assume that a few conversations and flirty smiles meant there was anything between them.</p><p>God, he was an enigma. The drugs, the <em>heavy</em> words, the numerous love interests.</p><p>Harry was beginning to realise he was <em>way</em> out of his depth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment :) xx</p><p>Follow me on twitter at @babyyhoneyyHT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cupcakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niall releases his album. This obviously calls for a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick disclaimer<br/>None of what happened in this chapter is true, and I am not claiming that anything that happened with any of the people mentioned in this story actually happened in real life. </p><p>That aside, thank you coming back to this to continue reading and hope you enjoy!</p><p>Please leave a comment at the end, would love to hear if you are liking it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>TWO MONTHS LATER</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Niall, I am beyond proud of you, my brother. This album is my favourite of yours so far, <em>probably</em> because all the songs are about me.” The club rumbled with amused laughter all around Harry as he thumped his thumb towards his chest.</p><p>He was stood at the top end of the room, blue and gold lights radiating of his face and a happy audience crowded around him, as he praised Niall.  </p><p>“No, but seriously. I love you man, and ever since you came bellowing into my life three years ago, at a party not so different to this one, you’ve become one of my very best friends.” The spectators collectively awed, tilting their heads in fond as they watched Harry address Niall. Niall, who was stood in front of Harry, trying his best not to let his emotions get the better of him to make sure he didn’t resort to a blubbering mess in front of all these people.  </p><p>“To Niall!” Harry finally cheered, after calming down his own heart and attempting to supress the immense pride that was pouring out from his heart. There were important people or <em>person</em> in the audience that he needed to stay composed for.</p><p>“To Niall!” Came echoing back, louder this time and with countless champagne flutes propelling into the air. Clapping then followed as Harry blushed and launched himself at Niall, hugging him tightly and lifting him slightly off the ground as he did so.</p><p>“Thank you Haz.” Niall shouted over the raucous voices, his own voice booming again through the speakers as his album played once again for the fancy club, of which was filled with fancy people.</p><p>Harry was decked head to toe in Gucci, wearing a Liberty floral wool blazer jacket with the matching trousers and black loafers. They were at Boulevard3 in Hollywood, a bouji club with two floors and a grand hall opening in the middle of it, the ceiling of the hall going all the way to the second floor with the other, private rooms surrounding it.</p><p>Little standing tables were placed around the open space with people assembling around them, eating little cupcakes with Niall’s face on them. Harry really liked them cupcakes. A lot.</p><p>They were celebrating the release of Niall’s album, finally, and all moods were sky high as they drank good champagne and danced in fabulous clothes.</p><p>“Are you happy?” Harry asked once they parted away, him being met with a positively gleeful Niall, pure happiness etched into every inch of his face.</p><p>“The happiest.” Niall affirms, grabbing two glasses of prosecco of a wandering waiter’s tray, handing one to Harry, shooting them down in one go. “You little shit though, trying to make me cry in front of all these famous people.”</p><p>Harry just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, I just have a way with words, apparently. I never leave a dry eye in the house it seems.”  </p><p>Niall laughs and shakes his head, “alright Haz. Come on though, let’s get fucking drunk!”</p><p>Harry chortled back loudly, nodding his head in <em>absolute</em> agreement. “I’ll go get us something a bit stronger.” He gestures to his and Niall’s empty prosecco glasses, taking Niall’s own empty glass and then nodding towards the busy bar.</p><p>Before Niall could give a response, he’s hauled into a huge array of photographs with various guests. Harry steps out of the way, watching Niall with a massive grin on his face as people fawned and preened all over him.</p><p>After watching the chaos unfold for a few more minutes, Harry does eventually make his way to the bar. This time though, with just the intention of getting a drink for himself since Niall had truly been lost to the masses now. Harry smirks. As he should.</p><p>The bar was an open and big, spanning the whole width of the back of the club with people milling about it idly, summoning the various bartenders that maned their own sections, who were running about frantically trying to keep up with the persistent requests.</p><p>“Hello, I’ll have a gin and tonic please.” Harry asked the young bartender, who looked very smart and pretty in her white dress shirt and straight black tie. She nodded, her ponytail flicking sharply in the air as she whipped around to make Harry’s drink.</p><p>“Make that two.” A voice Harry would recognise anywhere came from just behind him, loud and strong and confident. The waitress turned back around and nodded, eyes widening ever so slightly.</p><p>“Great speech.” Louis admired, leaning his side onto the bar and crossing his left leg in front of his right.</p><p>He was in a slim-fitted Louis Vuitton, for which he is the face of, navy blue drop needle monogram crewneck and white cotton chinos, with navy blue flowers engrained around the ankles, all paired with Louboutin ‘Vieira Orlato’ white sneakers. Flawless. This was defiantly going to end up in the top five of the ‘Louis Tomlinson’s most perfected and iconic outfits’ GQ article. Not that Harry has ever read that.  </p><p>Harry had only snatched glimpses of Louis throughout the whole night. Of course, there had been the mayhem of his arrival that nobody could have missed. What with the hundreds of paparazzi that turned up to photograph him. He had been rushed in with his secret service-like security detail, who were now congregating together in the corner of the room as they waited, one eye <em>always </em>on Louis.</p><p>Other than that, despite Harry’s best efforts to ‘bump’ into Louis, he’d been thus far, unsuccessful. Barely managing to catch a single peek of Louis since he always had so many people surrounding him.</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry replies once he’s done ogling at Louis, at the way those trousers fit around those legs, and snapped out of his daze. “You look amazing.” Harry can’t help himself to say.</p><p>“You know, those were my intended choice of words when I began to make my over here.” Harry’s eyebrows and cheek temperature rise at the same time, blushing profusely at the compliment.</p><p>“Really?” He looks down at his tailored floral patterns with slight apprehension. “I- er… Thank you. Thank you.” He looks back up to see Louis smiling at him already. His hair was slightly aloof, as if he had run his fingers through it before heading over to Harry.</p><p>“Here you are.” The bartender places their drinks on the side then rushes off to the next person, her hair flicking again.</p><p>Louis reached to pick up his drink, taking his eyes of Harry whilst Harry’s stayed firmly on him, reaching blindly for his own drink. You could see his collarbone through the opening of the sweater, sharp and tanned. Harry tried not to let his mind wander to images of him kissing and sucking on Louis’ skin, licking from his collarbone to his neck before reaching his pink, plush lips.</p><p>“Gucci looks remarkable on you.” Louis comments as he takes a sip of his drink, looking at Harry through his eyelashes over the rim of his glass.</p><p>Harry’s heart and stomach clench simultaneously, the look Louis is giving him and the second compliment working together to make Harry’s mind grow fuzzy.</p><p>“All this praise, you’re making me blush.” Astonishingly, Harry’s attempt at nonchalance comes out smoothly, and Harry mentally pats himself on the back for managing to get out a well-placed remark that comes across calm and collected. Harry’s previous efforts at this haven’t been so successful when talking with Louis.</p><p>“That’s one of my finer arts in life. Making Gucci fanatics swoon under my admiration.”</p><p>“’Gucci fanatic’? I like that.” Harry smirked, once again looking down at his outfit, but this time making a show of it, fanning his arms outwards to glide over his body.</p><p>“You should make it your slogan. ‘Harry Styles: The Gucci fanatic. Here to help you with all your fashion needs.’”</p><p>“Oh, I’m a fashion guru now too?” Harry giggled, shuffling closer to Louis.</p><p>“Mm, indeed. Although I suspect your only answer to any question put to you will be, ‘if it ain’t Gucci, you’re not gonna get any coochie.”</p><p>Harry’s laugh came out way too abrupt and way too loud, all heads in the surrounding radius turning around to look at him with judgemental expressions on their faces unimpressed faces. Louis held a straight face for about two seconds before delight took over him too, his shoulder bobbing up and down as he shook with laughter.</p><p>“I’ll be saying that to everyone about everything from now on, even if it isn’t about fashion.” Harry chokes out with tears brimming fresh in his eyes. “’What’s your name?’ If it ain’t Gucci, you’re not gonna get any coochie. ‘What time is it?’ If it ain’t Gucci, you’re not gonna get any coochie.”</p><p>They both cackle loudly, Louis throwing his head back and Harry following the motion with his blurry eyes.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” A tall body comes up closely behind Louis, plastering himself to his side and staring cheerfully at the mad grin on Louis’ face.</p><p>Though Louis was still giggling, Harry’s face had turned stony and his posture had gone stiff with tension, quite the contrast to how relaxed and loose it had been just a few seconds ago.</p><p>Reign.</p><p>About two weeks after the party at Stormzy’s house, Louis and Reign made their <em>official </em>relationship public.</p><p>In a way, Harry knew it was coming. It wasn’t like he could just ignore what happened at that party, and Niall had been dropping hints about the two of them as well. He was trying to let Harry subtly know that something was coming after he had to witness Harry’s impenetrable mood when Harry had to hear Louis saying that he liked Reign on that balcony.</p><p>Harry pretended he wasn’t bothered because he couldn’t stand the look of sympathy and pity in Niall’s eyes, it made him feel so pathetic. But in reality, it’s been a bit of a hard pill to swallow. Especially when it’s all anybody has been talking about since it happened.</p><p>Everywhere Harry goes there’s pictures of the two of them out and about, holding hands, attending events together, going on dates. Or they’re being discussed on the radio, or talk shows and hell, even the bloody Prime Minister of Great Britain made a comment in passing about how they looked ‘very good together’ when he was visiting a local primary school in Coventry.</p><p>They are the next Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, Kim Kardashian and Kanye West, George and Amal Clooney, by account of literally anyone who’s talking about them. Which, by the way, is <em>everyone</em>. Harry would be probably soaking it all up too if it weren’t for the fact that he’s absolutely and unequivocally jealous.  </p><p>“Just joking about how much of a fashion guru Harry is.” Louis says once he’s stopped chuckling, leaning in as Reign wraps a strong arm around his waist.</p><p>“Ah, but of course. You really do look to be a fashion icon in that suit.” He inclines forward towards Harry, still keeping a firm hold on Louis to shake his hand. “S’great to see you, mate.”</p><p>Harry, reluctantly, takes his hand and shakes. “You too.” He says through basically gritted teeth. “And thank you. For the compliment about my suit.”</p><p>“Not at all! You look dashing.” Harry hates how nice he is. He wishes he was a prized dickhead who Harry could easily despise and so subsequently show Louis that Reign was not a good person and how in fact, Louis should spend his time with much nicer, kinder people. Like Harry, for example.</p><p>But Harry can’t do that because Reign seems to have no unfortunate qualities about him. For fuck sake.</p><p>“He does, doesn’t he?” Louis airs, turning his head to press a kiss to Reigns cheek.</p><p> Harry needs to get out of this situation <em>now. </em>Like right fucking now. He cannot stand to watch the two of them be all couple like, up close and personal. It’s bad enough having to look at it through a screen. He can feel his skin heating and it actually <em>physicall</em>y hurts him to have to watch it.</p><p>He desperately searches the room, looking for an out, when his little lord and saviour Liam Payne comes right into view. Harry catches his gaze, making eyes at the situation before him. Liam seems to catch on straight away, bidding goodbye to the group that was entertaining him and crossing the dance floor towards Harry and the happy couple.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, but could I steal Harry away from the two of you?” Oh, thank god for Liam. His calm and fatherly figure coming to save Harry so easily whenever he needed it.</p><p>“Oh, yes. Sure.” Louis says, looking a little crestfallen. Harry tries not to think that Louis is upset about him leaving.</p><p>“Thank you, just need to take him up there,” Liam gestures upstairs where the more private areas were found. “To- “</p><p>Before Liam could explain whatever bullshit he had quickly come up with on his short walk over to Harry to get him out of this situation, he’s interrupted by Reign.</p><p>“Oh, shit. Sorry Lou but I’m going to have to go. Bailey’s just messaged; said I need to meet with him right now.” He’s scrolling through the messages on his phone, beginning to perspire slightly as he tugs at his neckline. </p><p>Louis turns to him, concerned. “What? What’s happened? I’ll come with you.”</p><p>“No!” Reign responds a little <em>too</em> quickly. “No.” He repeats more calmly. “I don’t want to steal you away from Niall and his night. I’m sure it’s nothing, probably something to do with the looks for Paris. Maybe another fitting.”</p><p>“Okay.” Louis is still obviously unsure, but he concedes nonetheless. “Let’s go grab your coat. I’ll give Claude a ring if there’s something up with Paris, he’ll sort it out.”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to do that. Come on, he’s proper badgering me so I best get off now.” He pockets his phone then places his half-drunk drink on the bar. “Great to see you both.” He shakes both Harry’s and Liam’s hands quickly before dragging Louis away with him, Louis uttering a quick ‘I’ll come and find the two of you again’ before he’s rushed away.</p><p>“Well, that didn’t seem too good.” Liam remarks, laughing a little.</p><p>“No, it did not.” Despite the obvious tension of what just happened, Harry couldn’t help but grin to himself. It was so much easier to pretend Louis wasn’t seeing someone else when that certain someone else wasn’t stuck to his side all night.</p><p>And the thing is, Harry <em>knows </em>he shouldn’t even entertain the thought of Louis when it’s not going to happen. He’ll still be getting into bed with Reign after him and Louis laugh and joke and <em>flirt</em>, he daresay. But yet, it’s like he’s in a different world when him and Louis are radiating of each other, teasing each other. He just forgets all about the circumstances, that Louis is actually not interested in Harry at all and is, in fact, just speaking with Harry like he would speak with anyone else. Rather depressing, really, that Harry is soaking up everything Louis will give him, and Louis’ just chatting with him to him casually, nothing behind it other than intended pure friendly friendship.  </p><p>All the same, Harry still feels elated knowing Louis’ boyfriend won’t be here for the rest of the night most likely, and that Louis said he would actively come and find him again.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t look as happy about this as you do.” Liam said pointedly as he observed the uncontainable joy on Harry’s face.</p><p>“I’m not.” Harry said as he grinned from ear to ear. “Okay, maybe I am a little.” He admits sheepishly.</p><p>“H….”</p><p>“No need to look at me that, Li.” Harry whispered at Liam’s knowing, annoying look.</p><p>“I’m not looking at you like anything; just think you should be careful.”</p><p>“Despite what some may think, I am an actual adult. I can handle myself.”</p><p>Liam just sighs, claps a hand to Harry’s back and motions for a refill of their drinks to the bartender. “Okay. Was a bit weird what just happened though. Reign looked a bit sketchy to me.”</p><p>Harry nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, I thought that too. He looked very reluctant to let Louis know what was actually going on.”</p><p>Liam hums, thanking the girl at the bar and looking out at the mingling people before them. “Let’s not fry our brains trying to think of what’s going on. Could literally be anything with them two.”</p><p>“Suppose.” Harry just says, trying not think too deeply about what might be going on in Reigns life, and whether it really is about the fittings for Paris, which Harry guesses means for Paris fashion week. Reign, who’s fame and money is mostly due to his parent’s success, like the Beckham children, often models for big fashion designers like Dior and Marc Jacobs. So, that would explain the ‘Paris mishap’ since fashion week is in a few months. But that just didn’t seem to be it. Something in Reign’s eyes suggested that that just <em>wasn’t</em> it.</p><p>“I love this place, so glad Niall picked it.” Liam’s compliments pull Harry out of his spiralling, thankfully, before it got too far, and Harry ended up coming with some mafia like scenario. Harry’s mind often ran away with him.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s so cool.” Harry approved, eyes scanning over the big, beautifully decorated room.ade their way up, like Liam said, to one of the private like booths on the second floor where Niall along with a few others were already waiting for them. It seemed Liam was not actually bullshitting, like Harry thought, when he first mentioned it as he was saving Harry from an almost unbearable situation.</p><p>Daniel, one of Niall’s producers was there, as well as his brother Greg and friend Lillian. They were sat sprawled out on the lush, velvet brown sofas, looking dopey with happiness as Niall downed three shots of tequila in a row.</p><p>“Harold!” Niall shouted once him and Liam came into full view. “Liam!”</p><p>“How’s it been going Ni? I was going to get you that drink, but you just disappeared from me.” Harry grinned as he took a seat, sinking down into the plushness of the settee, feeling the fabric with his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that mate. It was crazy for a moment then.” Niall laughed.</p><p>“Crazy, that’s one word for it.” Daniel scoffed, “I think I got blinded by all them cameras just then.”</p><p>“Yes, well. Everyone wants to be seen with tonight’s king.” Greg said as he clapped a hard hand to Niall’s shoulder, causing him to lurch forwards slightly.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Niall aired, faking a pretty convincible arrogant attitude. “But really,” he begins again in his normal voice, “I all but ran away to get here. Just needed a drink with you boring fucks.”</p><p>“Always one for flattery.” Liam rolls his eyes, handing himself and Harry a fresh drink.</p><p>“That, Liam, has always been his most admirable trait.” Lillian says, nodding her head enthusiastically at Niall.  </p><p>“I agree. But, tut tut Niall,” Harry shakes his head, “running away from your own party? How rude.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Niall sighs. “I’ll go back down soon; I need to recharge before I face the masses again.”</p><p>“Where do we plug you in? In the ear or the nose?” Harry asked, kicking Niall’s foot.</p><p>“Well, not the arse. I’m not as prone to things up there as you are.”</p><p>Everyone cackles boisterously, Harry the loudest and they fall into light conversation and heavy drinking, bobbing their heads to the DJ’s choice of music.</p><p>Their little ‘hideaway’, which Niall liked to call it, was very chic. It was up on the second floor, with a railing to the side where they could look onto the main section of the party, the big hall with the bar, with ease. And then directly opposite that railing were doors to a small balcony/private smoking area, that looked out onto LA.</p><p>Harry got up from his seat and went to stand in front of the black, smooth railing that reached just up to the top of his thighs, and looked down at the mingling people, drinks in hand.</p><p>Down below people danced wildly around waiters who were carrying trays of small appetisers and those little cupcakes with Niall’s face on that made Harry laugh so much for reasons he can’t explain.</p><p>He glides his eyes over the various guests until his eyes land on the body he was probably searching for all along.</p><p>Louis was at one of the high, round and white standing tables, joined by numerous other people. He stood with his head tilted and a tall glass in his hand, his company hanging onto his every word. He tapped his hand on the table and even from Harry’s elevated height he could see his gold and red rings, hugging his long, slender fingers.</p><p>Someone came up behind Louis and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun, his back arching gloriously as he did so with his sweatshirt pulling tightly around his waist. He reached up to hug whoever the person was, Harry was not bothered as all he cared about in that moment was staring at the way Louis fit perfectly into his beautiful clothes, admiring the way they complimented his complexion wonderfully.</p><p>Harry must have been lost in his thoughts for a little too long, because when he snapped out of it, Louis had turned back around and was scanning the upstairs areas until his eyeline landed onto Harry, who almost dropped his drink at how blue Louis’ eyes looked in the soft, coral light.</p><p>Louis smiled at him, an odd look in his eyes as they raked over Harry’s face. In one mad moment, Harry uplifted his head, gesturing for Louis to make his way up to where they were. He didn’t know if Louis would accept the offer, and the embarrassment would surely be too much if Louis denied his request, but all the same, Harry felt no guilt in his actions.</p><p>Louis stared from his space below for about five seconds, five <em>agonising </em>seconds, before he nodded, slight upwards tilt to the side of his mouth. Harry’s mouth broke out in a mad grin, heart soaring through the posh marble roof of the club.</p><p>He watched Louis excuse himself from his group, finishing his drink and passing the empty glass to a passing waitress, then begin to head towards the staircase.</p><p>Harry quickly spun around, away from Louis, and walked a couple paces towards the grand ornate mirror that decorated the wall proudly. He ran his hands through his curls, moving in closer to the mirror and swiping at his fringe. Once he was satisfied, he smoothed down the lapels of his suit, turning round slightly to view the back of himself.</p><p>“What are you primping yourself for?” Liam’s curious, amused voice came from the sofas, which Harry ignored. He had no time to explain. Liam would get the gist anyway when Louis arrived.</p><p>He turned back to face the mirror head on, wetting his lips and taking a quick sniff of himself. His aftershave still clung to him, the scent drifting up into Harry’s nose.</p><p>Deeming himself up to scratch, Harry moved away from the mirror and went to stand by the cluster of sofas, ignoring Liam’s questioning gaze.</p><p>Luckily, Liam seemed to be the only one catching onto Harry’s behaviour, the others just messing around brashly, singing loudly along to ‘Do I wanna know?’.</p><p>What fitting music, Harry thought, for Louis to finally stroll up the stairs to.</p><p>You know them movie scenes, where everything goes slow motion and bold, electric music plays and the main character strides strongly in. All attention turns to them as the spectators with gawking mouths and bulging eyes stare after them.</p><p>Well, this is that.</p><p>Harry’s jaw almost openly hangs as he watches Louis, with all the confidence in the world, walk towards Harry. Everyone else turns in surprise at Louis’ arrival, Niall mumbling out something that sounded like ‘Louis’ but was muffled by the slur of his words.</p><p>Louis grinned at Niall, swiping his fringe to the side as he approached. Harry’s eyes stayed fixated on him until Louis was right before him.</p><p>“You summoned me?” Louis winked, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“I did indeed. But let’s not forget, however, that <em>you</em> were the one who said you’d come find <em>me</em> later, guess you aren’t a man of your word.” Harry grinned mischievously and he subtly tried to lead Louis away from the others, before they pulled him into a conversation and away from Harry being his sole attention.</p><p>Louis seemed to subconsciously follow Harry anyway as he led them away from the rest of the group, who were trying their best not to pointedly stare, and towards the balcony.</p><p>“Well, how was I supposed to find you when you were hidden all the way up here?” Louis accused as they walked to the open doors.</p><p>“Hey Louis.” Niall interrupted Harry’s chance at a quick response, a certain tone in his voice that suggests he’s a bit wary of what Harry’s up to. Louis turned to Niall head on, but Harry suddenly found the ceiling architecture extremely interesting, not willing to look at Liam’s and Niall’s disapproving faces.</p><p>“Niall!” He went over to give him a big hug, “I’ve barely seen you all night! You enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“I am mate, thanks for asking. What are you two up to?” He slightly narrows his eyes in Harry’s direction, who still is not looking at neither Niall nor Liam. Instead, he reaches forward to lightly grab onto Louis’ arm, pulling him towards the doors and away from the awkward questions.</p><p>“I need some fresh air, Louis’ going to join me.” Harry says calmy.</p><p>“Really?” Liam asks.</p><p>“It seems so.” Louis laughs, gazing at Harry curiously but following him all the same. “I need a smoke anyway. I’ll come see you in a bit Niall.”</p><p>They murmur a collective agreement as the two sharply dressed men walk out the doors, Daniel and Greg staring awkwardly at their glasses, as if they didn’t know what to do with   themselves in Louis’ presence. Whilst Lillian just stared adoringly at Louis, following his every move until he was out the door.</p><p>They sat down in silence, Harry fidgeting as Louis pulled out a pack of pre-rolled cigarettes, offering one to Harry who took it, mumbling his gratitude. Louis pulled out a light, motioning for Harry to come closer so he could light his cigarette.</p><p>Harry closed the space, hovering just in front of Louis as his paper caught aflame, feeling heat that had nothing to do with the small speck of fire hovering between them and all to do with feeling Louis’ body in such close proximity with his.</p><p>Louis lit is own, then pulled back and breathed out silently. Harry was reminded of the last time they were on a balcony together, the dark words and the confusion they left behind in Harry’s mind long after they had been spoken.</p><p>In truth, Harry hadn’t thought of much else since that obscure conversation with Louis. He hadn’t told anyone about it, wanting to keep it just between him and Louis, even though he had no clue what any of it meant. It left a weight on his heart, hearing what Louis had to say, especially when there was no explanation to accompany it.</p><p>Pushing the memory of that night to very back of his mind, Harry looked to face Louis with a happy smile on his face, determined not to lose the comfort and ease he had felt earlier between them.</p><p>“I believe, before we were interrupted, you asked me how you were supposed to find me up here?”</p><p>“I did.” Louis smiled back, looking perfectly normal and not at all pulsed by the tension that radiated from Niall and Liam back there. Thank fuck for that.</p><p>“Well, I believe that was meant to be <em>your </em>job, not mine. It was a one-sided bargain, when you said you’d come find me again, and I had no obligation to seek you out. That was your job and you <em>failed</em>.” Harry finished with a smirk and took a long drag from his cigarette.</p><p>Louis laughter came out slow and controlled, eyes crinkling as he spoke. “I suppose. I offer my sincerest apology for not looking in every nut and cranny for you, Harry Styles. However will I make up for it?”</p><p>Harry could think of a few things, none of which he chose to voice out loud. Instead, he offered a simple shrug, “I’m never one to hold grudges, I’ll let it pass.”</p><p>“How very gentlemanly of you.” Louis admired, laughing warmly.</p><p>“Well, my mother raised me that way.”</p><p>“Mine too. I feel as if our mothers would get along.” He was clearly joking, Louis had never even met Harry’s mum, probably didn’t even know her name, but it still made Harry’s heart pound in his chest at the thought of his and Louis’ mums laughing and bonding over their two boys at a big family dinner with the Tomlinson-Style clan merging together, Harry and Louis being the string that knitted them together. That, of course, would require Louis and Harry to be in a relationship of sorts, which can’t <em>really </em>happen when Louis has his own boyfriend, his mum connecting with another person’s mother and a whole different family. Harry really had no right to feel such jealously over something like that.</p><p>“Oh, most defiantly.” Harry said, after his brief fantasy of meeting the family had passed. “They’d discuss our shared love of cupcakes with Niall’s face on them.”</p><p>“Have you had one? I would but I can’t bring myself to bite into Niall’s precious face.” Louis makes doe eyes, looking adorable.</p><p>“I find them quite funny, actually. I’ve already hid three of them so I can take them home with me and preserve them. I want to keep them forever.” Louis smiled wildly, teeth and all, as he listened to Harry’s passion for the Niall-faced cupcakes.</p><p>“Have you really hidden them?” He asked.</p><p>“I have.” Harry says truthfully, visions of his three secret places popping into his mind.</p><p>“You’ve taken three cupcakes and hidden them in this fancy as fuck building just so you can take them home?” Louis asked in gleeful disbelief, eyes adorning over Harry.</p><p>“Yes.” Harry said sheepishly. “Don’t look at me like that!” He shouts indignantly at Louis’ mocking stare. “I couldn’t help myself. And if I didn’t, they’d all be gone by the end of night.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head fondly, “well, why didn’t you just ask them to set you some aside in the kitchen?”</p><p>“I- er, I didn’t think of it.” Harry admits, stuttering and cheeks flushing with embarrassment.</p><p>“To me, it sounds like a treasure hunt you’ve created.” Louis grins, mischievous glint to his eyes.  Harry’s heart lifts at the sincerity in Louis voice, not an ounce of judgement to be found. “And I’m never one to say no to a challenge.”</p><p>“Right now?” Harry’s face falls. He doesn’t want Louis to leave and go back into the party right now, not when he’s only just got him on his own.</p><p>“No, I quite like it out here.” Louis decides. “But once we go back in and I give Niall my own little speech, which won’t <em>ever</em> live up to your masterpiece, I’m going to find all three.”</p><p>“You’ll never find them.” Harry sterns, crossing his arms, “I hid them too well.”</p><p>“Trust me, I am exceptional at spotting things, you can’t hide anything from me.” Louis counters with cheeky emphasis.</p><p>“Well, we will just have to see if your bite is as strong as your bark.”</p><p>“Oh, it is.” Louis confirms.</p><p>They go into comfortable silence, which Harry is pleased to discover, awkward silence is the worst.</p><p>Louis is the one to break their non-awkward silence first.</p><p>“So, how have you been lately?”</p><p>“Good. Erm, what about you?” Harry and Louis haven’t really converged casually before, so Harry feels a bit awkward with the small talk.</p><p>“Yeah, really good actually. Best I’ve been in a while.” Harry nods along stiffly, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He smiles, but it’s plastered on. If Louis’ going to start talking about how happy he is with his new boyfriend then Harry’s going to have to come up with an excuse to get off this balcony.</p><p>“That’s good.” Harry gets out tightly, chest contracting as he lies through his teeth. Obviously, he’s happy Louis is happy. He just wishes it was <em>he </em>who was putting that smile on Louis’ face right now. <em>He </em>that’s making Louis feel the best he has in a while.</p><p>“Niall mentioned the other day you’re gearing up to go on tour?”</p><p> Harry jumps onto the question with haste, thankful for the change in topic. “Yes,” he says quickly. “First date is October sixteenth, so just over two weeks from now.”</p><p>“How long are you touring for?” Louis asks.</p><p>“Well, we are kicking off with Europe first, which will take us up to…” Harry scrunches his eyes together and tilts his head as he tries to remember the exact dates. “December eleventh!” Harry shouts loudly as it clicks in his head, then slaps a hand over his mouth. “Sorry.” He mumbles.</p><p>Louis just laughs, “then after, <em>December eleventh</em>!” He mimics the way Harry shouted it, making Harry giggle, “are you taking a break for Christmas?”</p><p>Harry nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, then it’s North and South America until the beginning of March, Asia after that and then we finish in Australia on April twentieth.”</p><p>Louis blows air out his mouth as he exhales deeply. “Wow, pretty jam-packed few months for you then”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry grins. “I can’t wait.” He admits biting his lip as he thinks about the up-and-coming months.</p><p>In all honesty, it’s going to be a welcome pleasure being so busy for so long. With all the flying, driving, performing and so on, Harry won’t have much time to think amongst the chaos of it all, meaning he won’t have to think about Louis and his new boyfriend. Harry’s going to use this as sweet medicine to heal his heart, which is growing more and more painful by the day as he comes to the realisation that Louis and Reign probably won’t be a short fling.</p><p>Niall was the one who told him to use this time on tour to get over Louis, which made Harry spit out his scolding tea all over his new trousers.</p><p>When he bluntly told him: “Listen, Haz. This tour is going to be perfect for you to forget about this thing you have for Louis.” Harry went slack and tried his best to think of something to say, whilst also simultaneously pretending to be outraged. Niall halted him and looked Harry solemnly in the eyes before saying, “You don’t have to say anything to me, but I’ve seen how tense you get when Lou and Reign get brought up. I know you, Harry. So, my advice would be to just take advantage of this time that you won’t be seeing him to just <em>let it go</em>.”</p><p>Harry was left stumped and at a loss for words, staring fish-mouthed at Niall. He was in a real dilemma because he didn’t <em>want </em>to let his feelings for Louis go. He didn’t want to give up. But Niall worked his magic and convinced him it was for the best, and with the help of a lot of alcohol and Bridget Jones, Harry agreed.</p><p>But when he saw Louis tonight, in those clothes, looking so utterly gorgeous, everything Niall said seemed to just fly out the window. When he had Louis’ sole attention, and he makes Louis laugh, makes those crinkles appear by his eyes, Harry just can’t resist.</p><p>Niall said to him, before tonight, to not lose the progress he had made and get caught up in Louis once again, but Harry just ended up doing it anyway. It made him want to laugh, how weak he went for Louis.</p><p>It’s okay. It doesn’t matter. They are just speaking; there’s no reason Harry can’t chat with him like friends. After all, Harry doesn’t want to lose this newfound friendship at least, he just wants to stop pining hopelessly after him so much.</p><p><em>Just wait until tour</em>, Harry tells himself. <em>On tour you’ll be able to let it go. </em></p><p>“I bet. I’ll have to come to a show at one point, if you wouldn’t mind, that is.”</p><p>Harry stares at him transfixed, there’s no way he can say no. He’s guiltily been hoping he’d ask anyway, because despite him trying to get over his feelings for Louis, he doesn’t really want to go six months without seeing him, not now he’s got taste of what it’s like to see him quite often.</p><p>“Yes,” he breathes. “Just message me whenever, and you can come to anyone you’d like.”</p><p>“Should probably get your number if I’m to message you.” Louis points out.</p><p>“Right.” Harry stutters, cheeks tinting pink at the thought of Louis’ number in his phonebook. “Yes, that would be… Prudent.”</p><p>Louis raises an amused eyebrow, “prudent?”</p><p>“Yes.” Harry laughs, pulling out his phone so they can swap numbers.</p><p>“So, what are your plans?” Harry asks once Louis Tomlinson is safely saved in his contacts.</p><p>“I’m going to be filming between Manchester, Liverpool and Belfast. Actually, it kind of lines up to your timeline perfectly. Must be fate.”</p><p>“Fate?” Harry squeaks.</p><p>Louis hums airily. “I start filming at the end of October then finish beginning of April.”</p><p>“Oh.” Harry whispers, determinedly not letting any words like ‘fate’ or ‘destiny’ slip into his mind. No, they are going <em>right </em>to the back. Forgotten, lost, never to be seen again. “That is pretty similar. What are you filming for?”</p><p>“It’s going to be called ‘City of Smoke’, about gangs in the twenties.”</p><p>Harry’s heart contracts slightly at the thought of Louis parading around in a sharp suit, gun loaded, and head cocked, ruling the streets of London in midst’s of smoke and fog with his people at his feet. Gangster Louis will probably be the death of him.</p><p>“Sounds incredible, really.” Harry gushes, feeling himself becoming slightly red faced from his images of Louis with tousled hair, fighting of dirty men with blood on his face, people cowering behind him. Oh god. <em>Shut up </em>Harry screeches to himself, begging to have civilised thoughts. “And what will your new name be, when you travel back a hundred years and become a ruthless gang leader?”</p><p>“Damien Bates.” Louis says in his most menacing effort, which, due to his impeccable acting skills, does sort of unnerve Harry a little. But then he laughs, face brightening every inch of this grey, secluded balcony, and so Harry’s face brightens with it.</p><p>“Were you scared just then?” Louis says teasingly, poking harmless fun.</p><p>When Harry doesn’t say anything, attempting to save his face and not admit that he’d had been just a <em>little bit </em>unsettled, Louis just bursts out into even louder laughter.</p><p>“Oh my god! You totally just shit yourself!”</p><p>“I did not!” Harry shouts, outraged. “I don’t know what you’re on about.” He mumbles, pouting his lip out slightly because Harry is a grown man and does <em>not</em> get freaked out by someone just saying a name, Christ’s sake.</p><p>“Sure, okay.” Louis allows, although his tone says different. Harry gives him a stern glare, which only makes Louis have to literally bite his cheek to stop laughing, a chivalrous attempt to save Harry’s pride.</p><p>“So, Damien Bates.” Harry picks up, wanting to move swiftly on. “Is he a scary bloke?”</p><p>“Oh, the scariest.” Louis assures, nodding his seriously. “You’ll never sleep again after you see it, although I gather it doesn’t take much to shake you, given how you just reacted to- “</p><p>“Ha. Ha.” Harry cuts in. “Really though, are you going to be the villain? The hero? The poor pauper?”</p><p>“I’ll be no pauper.” Louis shakes his head, “me and my family are the scariest people in all of south England.” He holds up his chin, buffing out his chest as he arrogantly winks.</p><p>Harry huffs out a laugh, eyes dancing over Louis’ body quickly before he snaps his head back up. “Frightening,” Harry shivers. “I’m in no doubt about people never being able to sleep again.”</p><p>“Oh, most certainly.” Louis nods his head with reassuringly. “Forget Coraline, gang leader ‘Damien Bates’ is here to run the horror scene now.”</p><p>“Coraline?” Harry questions with his head tilted, amused glint to his eyes. “The kids film?”</p><p>“You cannot <em>honestly</em> tell my right now that that isn’t the scariest film you’ve ever seen. It’s so <em>creepy</em>.” Harry loses it at the emphasis on the ‘creepy’ and the way Louis shakes his head and closes in on himself.</p><p>“I’ve never really thought about it to be honest. I actually thought it was quite good.” Harry smirks as Louis’ face scrunches up in disgust.</p><p>“You’re having me on. It was terrifying. Nope. Not good <em>at all.</em>” Louis shakes his head fervently. “Don’t even tease me, I’m not ashamed to say that film is the scariest one there is.”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry says quietly, trying to ignore the growing the warmth and fond in his heart as he listened to Louis passionately rattle on about why Coraline is the most disturbing film ever made.</p><p>“Anyway,” Louis sighs after his rant, “what were we even talking about?”</p><p>“Why your new character is scarier than Coraline,” Harry supplies.</p><p>“Of course, sort of got a bit off topic there.”</p><p>“A bit.” Harry smiles, smitten, at the ground.</p><p>“Well, I can guarantee I will be the scariest 1920’s gangster there’s ever been, you have my word.”</p><p>“I shall hold you to that.” Harry winks, shifting in his seat so his body is angled more towards Louis.</p><p>“Good to know.” Louis winks right back, he too leaning forward in his seat.</p><p>“Will Damien have a wife? Or multiple perhaps? Can’t imagine a notorious, terrifying, cut-throat gangster be satisfied with just one lady.” Harry inquires, resting his chin on his hand and trying to ignore the intense attraction that bubbles within him whenever he stares at Louis. Which, for the record, is all the time.</p><p>“I think Damien is going to be a bit busy dealing the <em>Rubrum Mob, </em>that’s the rival gang by the way, to be too focused on his love life. Although, from what I’ve read of the script he does seem to share a fair few scenes with the ladies, I must admit.”</p><p> “Scenes with the ladies?” Harry echo’s timidly, “as in bedroom scenes?” He gulps fresh air down his throat, needing oxygen in his lungs since his breath had defiantly evaporated out his body as he thought about Louis in sex scenes.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re going to see my having sex, Styles.” Louis smirks, winking provocatively at Harry. Oh god, Harry’s about to combust. He’s feeling a lot things right now, things you shouldn’t about a <em>friend </em>and he begs and begs his groin to <em>calm down</em>. “You going to enjoy that?”</p><p>“I-, er, I-“ He’s got no clue what to say and Louis has just completely thrown Harry off and now all he can think about is <em>him </em>having sex with Louis, in his bed with Louis underneath him, as he unfolds Louis, having him moaning and sweating below him.</p><p>“I’m just messing with you.” Louis laughs, “not about the sex scenes though, they are going to happen.” Harry just nods, pleading with himself to just <em>stop</em> and to regain some composure.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll do great.” Harry eventually says, looking up to see Louis staring at him with a mild expression. Fuck. He must have been too obvious. The conversation took a stark turn and it only now just seems to catch up with Louis how intense it got and how flustered Harry was about the topic. Louis is looking at him so deeply and Harry can’t bring himself to look away.</p><p>Right now, in this light, Louis looked beyond gorgeous. His chiselled jaw was lightly dusted in stubble, as if he hadn’t had the time to shave before he came. Harry liked it though, it defined his already tremendously distinct cheekbones even more. His eyelashes looked like soft feathers, as they fluttered gently over his eyes, long and black, making his blue, ocean eyes stand out exquisitely.</p><p>Harry was so attracted to him, it hurt. He was so close to just reaching out and brushing his fingertip ever so softly over his beautiful eyelashes, just to feel them. He wanted to slowly drag his hand down Louis’s cheeks, to trace the delicate, soft skin underneath his palm.</p><p>Harry was staring at him so intently, eyes wide as the silence seeped around them. But the thing was, Louis was staring back. He was trailing his eyes down Harry’s face, eyes dopey as he watched Harry try to memorise each one of Louis’ facial features, before they have to go back to the party with all the other people, and Harry will have to share Louis again.</p><p>It’s just, whilst they have been sat out here, just the two of them, it’s felt like they are the only two people in the world. It always feels like this when it’s just them together. Harry feels a connection so deeply within him, and he starting to think that Louis might feel it too. He hopes, he hopes <em>so</em> bad.</p><p>Harry leans forward again, the two of them close enough now for their knees to touch, and Harry revels in the contact, feeling electricity jolt out in sparks, cascading down to the floor. His heart hammers in his chest, and Louis doesn’t pull his leg away. </p><p>“Will you really come to one of my shows?” Harry breathes, watching Louis gulp visibly at Harry’s close proximity. He shouldn’t. He <em>really </em>shouldn’t. Louis has a <em>boyfriend. </em>But he can’t stop himself around Louis, and Louis isn’t backing away right now, so he can’t bring himself to pull away either.</p><p>“Course,” exhales Louis, eyes darting extremely quickly to Harry’s lips. Harry doesn’t miss it, and his breath gets lodged in his throat.</p><p>“Good. I want you to come.” Harry says honestly, testing his luck and leaning in some more. “Want to perform for you.” He didn’t know where it came from, but it was out his mouth before he even had chance to think about whether it was appropriate or not.</p><p>He feels Louis freeze before him and inhale sharply. Testing his luck, Harry leans in more, chasing closer contact as the world begins to slow around them and the already faint sound from the party completely drowns out. Louis doesn’t move, and Harry fixes his eyes on his lips. With their closeness, he can clearly see the pink, plumpness of Louis’ lips. He has them parted marginally, sucking in deep breaths of air and Harry swallows intensely in return, his head going fuzzy.</p><p>Harry moves his hand slowly, just to graze Louis’ kneecap, and when he looks up again Louis is staring silently at him. His pupils full blown and wide, heart beating clearly in his chest, quick and fast, and yet not even nearing close at all to the rate of Harry’s own heart.  </p><p>A thousand thoughts are going through Harry’s brain as he inclines his head forward, so close to Louis now, just an inch away from his lips, and Louis begins to lean in too.</p><p>Fireworks begin to explode everywhere, in the sky, in Louis’ eyes, in Harry’s soul. His heart is pounding wilder than it ever has before, every inch of his skin is prickling harshly with heat, momentums of colour are bursting into all corners of the night, encompassing Louis and Harry on this small, safe and secret balcony. Louis’ warm breath fans over his face, him audibly breathing sharply and everything in Harry’s world begins to fall into place.</p><p>He’s going to kiss him, he’s actually going to kiss him, and Louis is leaning in to do it, he’s not pulling away. Everything is impulsive and rapid and sudden, and Harry loves it, adores it, <em>lives </em>for it even.</p><p>This is it; Harry thinks as they are just a breath away from each other, almost there, Harry can practically <em>feel </em>Louis’ lips when…</p><p>
  <em>CRASH</em>
</p><p>“HARRY AND LOUIS! Where have you two got off to?” Niall’s voice comes booming through the smashed open doors, Niall himself following soon after in a heap of drunk limbs and slurred words.</p><p>Harry and Louis snap away from each other straightaway, Louis practically hurling himself out of his seat and as far away from Harry as he possibly can. Harry too jumps back and stands up, slapping his thighs and trying to avoid the look of a horror and panic on Louis’ face. His face is contorted as he continues to back away, eyes wild and looking like a terrified puppy who’s just had their tail stepped on.</p><p>And Harry just <em>can’t </em>look at that. He just can’t because what’s filtering all over Louis’ face right now is regret and worry and dread and alarm and he now most defiantly hates Harry for putting him in that position and Harry hates himself and he hates fucking balcony’s, and he hates Reign and he just hates life. And Louis would not be looking like that if what happened just then wasn’t a mistake to him, but it clearly was and now, if his face is anything to show for it, he feels immensely guilty for what almost just transpired.</p><p>Fuck. What has Harry done.</p><p>Niall then comes bouldering over and drapes a heavy arm, which has a half empty beer bottle attached to the end of it, around Harry’s shoulder and pulls him closely into him.</p><p>“You’ve been gone ages! It’s madness out there! Total madness. We started an intense game of ‘Back-to-Back’ and Lil and Fred almost got into a full-on fight over who never makes the bed. Seriously you’re missing out! The fuck have you even been doing out here this whole time?”</p><p>Harry’s mouth goes dry. He flicks his eyes up quickly to look at Louis’ reaction, who’s staring firmly at the floor, nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his jumper.</p><p>“Oh, just chatting.” Harry attempts weakly, hoping to god that Niall’s too drunk to notice how off Harry is. And if the smell of his breath and wobble of his legs is anything to go by, he most defiantly is.</p><p>“Right. Well. Chat time is over, I miss your happy faces. And Louis, I believe I’m owed a conversation, or have you forgot about me in favour of Harry?”</p><p>“No.” Louis rushes quickly, making Harry’s inside turn at the brashness in his voice. “Yes! Come on, we need to talk.” He says quickly again, heading for the door with Niall and Harry in tow.</p><p>Harry smiles as they head back to the celebrations, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and his heart feels spent, his bones weary and his head an obliterated mess. He leans into Niall’s arms, savouring the strength that emanates from him before he has to look to just himself for support once more, crumbling in the wake of Louis’ rejection.</p><p>Niall and Louis go down to the main buzz of the party to get fresh drinks and so Niall can introduce Louis to some more of his friends who’ve been looking forward to meeting him. Harry decides to just stay in this sheltered, secluded area with Lilian, Fred (her boyfriend), Greg and a few others, shovelling burning liquor down his throat in an attempt to quell the ice that had settled in his veins since he saw the look of horror on Louis’ face after they had sprung apart. Any an all hope of their cupcake scavenger hunt out the window.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry hadn’t moved from the spot on the sofa since he sat there, and it’s been over an hour. He’d just sat their mindlessly, half-heartedly joining in with the odd conversation with a glum look on his face. Four times someone has asked if he was okay, to which Harry just nodded weakly with a half-assed smile of assurance. He doesn’t think anyone was convinced, but they left him to it either way. Which he was very grateful for.</p><p>“That’s just outrageous!” Fred’s voice snaps Harry out of his current round of self-loathing and pity, and into present conversation.</p><p>“What’s outrageous?” He asks.</p><p>“Tommy thinks that <em>Eight days a week </em>is better than <em>In my life</em>” Fred practically screams, injustice written in his voice. “How can you even compare Lennon’s evolutionary masterpiece with <em>that</em>”</p><p>“I think saying it with such distaste is a bit much. All I’m saying is I think the background of <em>Eight days a week </em>is more interesting.” Tommy, Niall’s photographer, tries to defend himself, holding his head highly and very clearly trying not to quiver underneath Fred’s deathly glare. Harry laughs.</p><p>“<em>More interesting?</em>” Fred sputters, spitting out the mouthful of vodka he’d just taken. “You’ve got to be joking!”</p><p>“I’ve got to hand it to you on this one.” Harry offers his support to Fred, earning a thick grin back</p><p>“Hand what to Fred?” Niall’s back. His distinct accent flits in from behind them, coming from the stairs. Harry has his back to him, so can’t see whether he’s brought Louis with him too. He stills, ears perking up for any sign of him.</p><p>“Harry was just agreeing with my in the obvious fact that <em>In my life </em>is far better than <em>Eight days a week</em>.”</p><p>“Who even contradicted that?”</p><p>Okay. So, Louis is back as that was most definitely his high, rough voice. Harry’s heart rate picks up and he prays for someone to fall or for the building to fucking set on fire or just <em>something </em>that will get Harry out of having to face Louis again.</p><p>“I did.” Tommy declares, although his resolve is weakening in having to come to blows with Louis over the argument, looking marginally intimidated.</p><p>“That is utter madness mate.” Niall admits, plonking himself down next to Harry on the sofa. “All right Haz?”</p><p>“Just fine.” Harry mutters, praying internally that Louis won’t take the seat that’s directly opposite him. But he will. He’ll have to. It’s the only one that’s free.</p><p>Niall nods and hums, too drunk to pick up on Harry’s tone. Again, Harry is grateful.</p><p>“I don’t know about <em>utter </em>madness.” Tommy attempts once more as Louis does take the seat in front on Harry. He sits down hesitantly, as if he’s scared Harry will pounce and try to kiss him or something. Jesus. Harry wants to cry.</p><p>He looks up because he just wants to put the nail in his coffin and get this over with, just wants to see Louis either completely ignoring him or looking at him angrily because he tried to kiss him even when he is in a committed relationship, just to kill himself even more. Instead, what he finds is Louis looking at him with, not anger but confusion, maybe? Trepidation? Wonder? Harry doesn’t know.</p><p>Its fleeting, however. Their brief intense eye contact ends quickly because Louis averts his gaze to Niall, his cheeks heating with a red flare.</p><p>“Paul would probably call you mad, Tom.” Niall says gently, smile hidden in the quirks of his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, and you’d know, would you?” Tommy responds incredulously. “Sir Paul McCartney told you that himself, did he? Please, like you ever spoken to him.” He huffs and fold his arm tightly, sinking back into his seat with frustration.</p><p>“He actually would call you mad.” Louis cuts in before Niall can give any form or remark.</p><p>Everyone turns to him, jaws hanging with astonishment.</p><p>“Huh?” Tommy stutters. “You know him?”</p><p>“Course he does!” Laughs Niall loudly, not even shocked. “If anyone in this room is going to be friends with fucking Paul McCartney it’s Louis Tomlinson.” Harry couldn’t agree more.</p><p>Louis laughs bashfully, bowing his head and cheeks flushing red, but for different reasons this time.</p><p>“Well go on then, explain please.” Fred urges, eyes wild with anticipation. “How well do you know him?”</p><p>“Pretty well, I suppose. Met him when I was seventeen at an Aerosmith concert and we’ve been friends ever since.” Louis says with ease, as if meeting a living legend when he was just seventeen at an <em>Aerosmith </em>concert is just some casual thing. Harry’s eyes are as wide as can be, and for a moment he forgets about their terrible circumstances and just fumbles in awe at how crazy Louis is.</p><p>“You, my friend, are fucking insane.” Niall hoots, shaking his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Okay, so aside from the fact you’ve been casual friends with Paul for the last three years, how do you know that he would call me mad for saying <em>Eight days a week </em>is better than <em>All my life</em>?” Tommy asks, a little timidly, clearly still trying to talk naturally even though Louis makes him nervy. Makes everyone nervy.</p><p>“Well, last year at Elton’s Christmas party I got the choice to sing between the two and when I asked Paul for his advice, because how could I not when he was in the room, he said most defiantly <em>All my life</em>. One hundred percent.”</p><p>“Elton, as in Elton John?” Fred says, almost falling of his seat, looking out of breath.</p><p>“Ye-” Louis starts to confirm before his ring tone cuts him off. He grabs his phone out his pocket and Harry prays to the gods above that it’s not going to be Reign on the other end. “Hey Soph.”</p><p>A sigh of relief. A big fucking sigh of relief. So audible in fact that it makes Louis glance towards him. Fuck.  </p><p>Louis gets up nonetheless and gestures to his call, the lads around them nodding their heads in recognition and congregating together to discuss just how wild Louis’ life is. Louis only walks a couple metres to the side and because Harry is on the edge of the sofa, he can still hear him.</p><p>“Yes. New York, yeah, he rang me earlier. Yeah, I know. I- he didn’t tell me. Okay, see you soon.” He ends the call and pockets his phone, wiping a hand over his face and heading back to sit down. Harry sees the line of tension running down his back that wasn’t there before, and he desperately wants to know what Sophie just told him. The others are still wrapped in conversation and don’t even notice when Louis sits down again.</p><p>Harry has no idea what to say. Literally none. He shifts uneasily in his seat and even though there’s noise all around them, it feels like it’s just the two of them here, and the agonising silence stretches on and on.</p><p>Their comfortable silence they had gained earlier had been completely lost now, the stillness between them laden with awkwardness.  </p><p>“Everything okay?” He tries because he just can’t bare the discomfort. Louis snaps his head up to look at Harry, with hesitation etched in all corners of his face.</p><p>“Erm, yes. I’m about to head out.”</p><p>“What?” Harry bursts, “you’re leaving?”</p><p>Louis nods. “Yeah, my friends are coming to pick up and we’re flying to New York.”</p><p>“<em>New York</em>?” Harry probes in bewilderment, brows knitted together in confusion. “Why?”</p><p>“Reign’s flown there tonight, when he left.” He mumbles, so quietly Harry almost didn’t hear. And oh. Right.</p><p>“Oh.” Is all he can come up with, staring numbly at the drink he twirls in his hand.</p><p>“Yeah.” Louis stifles awkwardly, pained expression on his beautiful face.</p><p>And just <em>no</em>. Harry can’t live with himself knowing he’s ruined a friendship between them just because he couldn’t keep his feelings at bay.</p><p>And as Louis bids his goodbyes to all the new companions he’s made on this night, hugging Niall tightly and offering his apologies for his premature departure, Harry realises that he can’t let Louis walk out this door tonight without apologising and begging at Louis’ feet, if that’s what it takes, for him to forgive Harry.</p><p>So as Louis is just about to walk down the stairs, after giving Harry a timid wave and a sad smile, Harry shoots out his seat and grabs onto Louis’ forearm, a little too roughly because of his eagerness, so that Louis ends up stumbling back a little, losing his footing.</p><p>His guard, who had been waiting at the stairs to escort Louis down, moves forward fast and Harry’s eyes widen comically at the sight of this serious, muscled man thinking Harry wanted to hurt Louis.</p><p>He lets go of Louis’ arm hurriedly before the man could throttle him. “Sorry!” He rushes out, holding his hands up beside him. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to grab him so harshly; I just need to talk to him! That’s all I promise!” His words come out in a terrified jumble and Louis actually chuckles softly.</p><p>“It’s alright Mike. He isn’t going to try and kill me, at least I don’t think he is.” Mike raises a sceptical brow, eyes narrowly scanning Harry.</p><p>“I’m not, I swear.” Harry shakes his head widely, and eventually Mike steps back, returning to his place at the top of the stairway with his hand clasped firmly in front of him.</p><p>“He’s scary.” Harry releases a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, heart rate deteriorating back to a normal, sensible pace.</p><p>Louis turns to face him properly, small smile still playing on his face. “He’s just doing his job. I mean you did practically hurl me across the room.”</p><p>“I did not!” Harry denies, affronted.</p><p>“Whatever you say.” Louis smirks, and Harry revels in the ease they seemed to have acquired back just because Louis’ security guard almost killed Harry.</p><p>“So, what was your fatal attack for? Did it have a purpose or were just doing it to try and test how good Mike was at his job?” Louis inquires, obviously relishing in the light air between them, glad for the heaviness of the night to seem to be dissipating. Too bad Harry’s about to bring it all up again.</p><p>“I just wanted to apologise for what happened earlier before you disappeared.” Harry sees the exact moment the weightlessness leaves Louis’ eyes, and the tension begin to seep back in.</p><p>“Harry-” Louis begins, but Harry cuts in because he knows he’s just got to say this now before he misses his chance and Louis’ wild, crazy and outrageous life sweeps him away and Harry never sees him again. Even if it’s just as friends.</p><p>“Please, just let me say something.” Louis looks blank for a second than nods, and Harry jumps on the chance whilst it’s still here. “I’m so sorry Louis. I don’t know what happened out there, but I promise it’ll never happen again. I just really don’t want to have ruined our friendship, and I feel absolutely horrible that I might have come between you and Reign,” he doesn’t really but for the sake of face, “please don’t hate me, and please tell me we’ll still be friends and you won’t ignore me forever from now on.” Harry lets out a massive sigh at the end of his speech, feeling bare and exposed under Louis’ watchful stare.</p><p>Louis doesn’t say anything at first and Harry wants to die. Seriously shrivel up and die because the awkwardness is killing him anyway so might as well just fall dead right here right now.</p><p>But then Louis speaks, and Harry’s head snaps up so fast he almost gives himself whiplash.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologise Harry. I don’t hold anything against you. <em>I’m </em>sorry. What happened was an almost mistake and I’m happy to just put it all behind us to be honest, carry on being friends.”</p><p>Harry isn’t sure whether to feel relief or hurt. So he just feels both. He’s thankful that Louis doesn’t seem mad at him, which he was convinced he was up until this moment, but he can’t get <em>an almost mistake </em>out his head.</p><p>Okay, Harry knows it was a mistake and that Louis isn’t going to want to be with him because he’s in another relationship for fuck sake, but it still stings. Stings because it really did mean nothing to Louis and everything to Harry.</p><p>“So we’re okay?” Harry asks. “Still friends?”</p><p>“Still friends.” Louis confirms. “It’s not going to be weird now, is it?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Harry shakes his head furiously. “I vow to destroy any and all weirdness that may fall between us.” And really, Harry’s just talking out his arse, but he has to spurt shit just to quell the pain that’s bubbling in his heart.</p><p>Louis laughs, “good, I also vow that. And a team of two is always better than one, so I suppose the weirdness doesn’t really stand a chance.”</p><p>“Not a chance.” Harry repeats a little numbly, trying not to let the broken pieces of his heart scatter all over the polished floor. Harry may be exaggerating a little, but hey, give him a break, he’s just had rejection in all forms thrown in his face. And yes, he knows he basically asked for it, didn’t offer anything to Louis at all that may suggest he wanted to follow through with the kiss and that it <em>wasn’t </em>a mistake to him, but it still hurts Harry’s heart to know just how much Louis regrets it, which is clearly a <em>lot. </em></p><p>“Good, well. I’m glad we resolved that so it wasn’t left brewing. But I really do need to go, got a plane to catch and all.” Harry nods his head, preparing himself to let Louis ago, in more sense than one.</p><p>“You’ll still come to one of my concerts, right? I don’t know when I’m next going to see you, what with how busy we both are over the next few months.” Harry asks quickly just as Louis was about to turn to leave.</p><p>“Of course.” Louis assures. “That’s what friends do, right?”</p><p>“Right.” Harry mimics, staring hopelessly into Louis’ eyes.</p><p>Before he can convince himself not to, he pulls Louis into a hug, just to savour the feel of his body on Harry’s once more before it’s ripped away for god knows how long. Louis hugs back tightly, which makes Harry’s shoulders feel a little lighter, and when they part away Harry studies his face hurriedly to see any sense of stiffness lined in his features. Thankfully, he finds none.</p><p>“Bye Harry. Good luck on your tour.” He whispers, swaying on the spot.</p><p>“Bye Louis. Good luck with your film.” Harry smiles and Louis smiles back, and they share one more sweet moment of tranquilness, staring at each other with soft expression that do nothing to ease the ponding of Harry’s heart.</p><p>“Don’t forget your cupcakes.” He calls over his shoulder, smirk clear in his voice even though Harry can’t see his face, and then he’s gone. And Harry’s left standing there on his own, while the party and the people carry on as normal, and Harry tries to figure out what the fuck he’s going to do with his mangled heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you are all doing okay and staying safe. Please leave comments if you can, it's really lovely to hear what you think.</p><p>Also, can I just say, LOUIS' LIVESTREAM?? I can not wait.</p><p>Hope you liked it!</p><p>Find me on twitter at @babyyhoneyyHT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Phone Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis goes to watch Harry's show, and things unfold from there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 4<sup>th</sup>, Manchester Arena </strong>
</p><p>Harry jumps out of the bus, Liam quick on his heels as they pave their way through all the fans that have gathered to greet him before the show. He tries to take as many pictures as possible, but they are running a little late and sound check is in thirty-five minutes, so he has to apologetically leave them screaming behind him.</p><p>It’s a mad rush after that, his tour crew still building the stage as Harry is singing on it whilst the technicians giving him instructions of what to do through his earpiece. Liam’s lost his head, muttering about ‘bloody traffic’ and shouting at everyone who passes him, ‘the show is literally hours away, come on people!”. Harry spends a lot of time on stage, just waiting around for someone to give him an order, anxiously shuffling on his seat and hyper aware of the phone in his pocket.</p><p>Just as he’s finished singing the chorus of one song and the technicians tell him he’s done, his phone finally, <em>finally</em>, buzzes. Harry scrambles of stage, passing a fumbled Sarah who’d he nearly knocked out on his haste to get of stage. He issues a quick apology before shooting off into his dressing room and flinging himself onto the sofa.</p><p>
  <strong>Be there in about an hour! Looking forward to it. </strong>
</p><p>Thick relief washes all over him as he reads his message from Louis. He wasn’t sure whether Louis was going to come, since he seemed to be rushed of his feet with shooting his new film, but this confirmation was sending Harry through the roof.</p><p>
  <em>Great!! Things are a bit mad here at the moment because traffic on the M1 was horrific! xx</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, I hope I won’t be an inconvenience showing up an hour early? </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No! of course not. Come whenever you want xx</em>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Am I still okay to bring a few friends along? </strong>
</p><p>Harry purses his lips. They’d only had one more text conversation other than the one they are having right now, and that was to discuss which show Louis was coming to. They decided this one in Manchester would be the best since Louis would already be in the city, filming. Harry had said to him you can bring some friends along with you because he didn’t want Louis to get bored on his own, and Louis agreed happily.</p><p>The only problem was Louis’ ‘friends’ almost defiantly meant Reign.</p><p>They hadn’t seen each other since Niall’s party in LA because of both of their jam-packed schedules, but Harry had been keeping up with the filming of the movie online (he most defiantly is <em>not </em>following multiple Louis and <em>The City of Smoke </em>update accounts on twitter) and Reign is on set almost <em>every single </em>day.</p><p>And it’s <em>weird, </em>Harry thinks. Surely, he has his own commitments to attend to? But no. He’s been staying with Louis this whole time, flitting between Manchester, Liverpool and Ireland, as if he doesn’t want to let him out of his sight. Harry’s got no right to speculate on it, and he’s probably just trying to find <em>anything </em>wrong with their relationship because he’s a jealous bastard who, no matter how hard he tries, just can’t seem to shake the feelings he holds for Louis.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, sure thing. See you soon x </em>
</p><p>So, on top of already having to deal with going on stage with the knowledge that <em>Louis Tomlinson </em>will be watching, he’s also got to deal with his unrequited feelings being constantly shoved in his face in the form of Reign fucking Bell.</p><p>Harry throws his phone onto the desk, letting out a probably over dramatic sigh before his stylist, make-up artist, hairdresser, vocal coach, Liam, and his assistants come barrelling into the room, and Harry gets so lost in all the fuss that he doesn’t even have time to think about the disastrous Louis situation.</p><p>He’s dresses in a ruby red Alexander McQueen satin tuxedo jacket and the matching trousers, tailored perfectly, with a black cotton shirt only half-way buttoned and Gucci ankle boots with a buckle on his feet.</p><p>Feeling marvellous and siked, Harry strides out his dressing room, team in tow and heading to the backstage lounge where, miraculously, Niall has appeared. He looked as if he’d just got here, hair windswept and with little specks of snow dotting about here and there.</p><p>“Niall? What are you doing here?” Harry asks in bewilderment, confused look on his face as he walks to Niall and pulls him into a hug. “You never said anything.”</p><p>“I know, I know mate.” Niall huffs, teeth chattering. “Fuck me, is it cold out there.” He shivers and wraps his hands around his body, only wearing a thin blue long sleeved top.</p><p>“Why the fuck are you only wearing one layer in winter when it’s snowing outside?” Harry laughs, and asks Amanda, his assistant, to go and grab Niall a jumper.</p><p>“Because I literally rushed here from my hotel room and didn’t have chance to pick up a coat or anything. Shit.” He rubs his hands together, which are looking a little pink, Harry admits, and then thanks Amanda persistently when she hands him an oversized wool jumper and a steaming mug of tea to accompany it.</p><p>“Hotel?” Harry questions, dumbfounded. “Hang on, why have you got a hotel in Manchester? What are you actually doing here?”</p><p>“I’ve been with Louis.” Niall says, but its muffled because he was in the middle of pulling the jumper over his head and his voice was masked by the fabric.</p><p>“Louis? Did you just say Louis? Niall, have you been with Louis Tomlinson today and not told me? Why do you always do this?” He shakes Niall shoulders than pulls the jumper the rest of the over his head, Niall’s flustered face popping out the top.</p><p>“I told Liam, so blame him for you being in the dark about it.” Niall counters, pushing Harry away from him as takes a seat on one the brown leather couches. “Louis said he was coming to watch your show tonight, so I thought I’d hop along as well, make a day of it.”</p><p>“So what? You’ve been in Manchester all day with Louis then? Doing what? I thought you were meant to be in London?” Harry doesn’t even know why he’s being so arsey, and going by the look on Niall’s face, he doesn’t know either. </p><p>“Alright mate, calm your tits. I was doing a radio show in Liverpool yesterday and me and Louis were on the phone. Then he invited me to come to the set today, so I booked a room at the Dakota to stay the night, then I could come and watch your show. What’s the mood for?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Harry rubs a hand over his face, “I don’t even know. It’s just been a stressful day, sorry.” He mumbles again and slumps down on the sofa next to Niall. </p><p>“S’alright,” Niall chuckles, slapping a hand down on Harry’s leg. “Where’s Liam?”</p><p>“Erm, he said something about ringing Jeff.” Harry replies, glancing at his phone to see if any new messages from Louis had come in. Unfortunately, Harry’s home screen was as dead as a door nail.</p><p>“Jeff’s not here?”</p><p>“No, he stayed in London because he’s got some meetings to go to. He’s not been on tour with me in Europe at all but will be for the most of it next year.” Harry says mindlessly, constantly glancing towards the doors in which Louis should enter from when he arrives. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember you saying.” Niall sips his tea, cradling the mug to his chest. “You excited?” He then asks as Harry’s two support acts begin to warm up in the corner. The rumbles of the crowd are steadily growing louder, and faint chants of Harry’s name are starting to filter in through the thin walls that separate them from the crowd.</p><p>“Yes, I love playing in Manchester, feels so close to home.” Harry answers with the familiar bubbles of anticipation starting to pop in his stomach.</p><p>“Speaking of which, why isn’t Anne here?” Niall asks as he scans the room, looking for Harry’s mother.</p><p>“She’s away, gone to see Robin’s parents before Christmas so she couldn’t come. She’ll be here for the rest of the UK tour though.” Niall hums in acknowledgement and waves to Liam who’s just entered the backstage area.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Harry asks Liam as he sits down with them and grabs a beer from the table.</p><p>“Yeah, Jeff heard we were running late and wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly. Also said something about adding a few more dates in Australia, but we’ll sort that out over Christmas.” </p><p>Harry nods, not really even processing what Liam said as the first support act takes to the stage and the screams from the crowd start to rise evermore.</p><p>“So, Niall. How was your day on a film set?” Liam has to almost shouts over the noise, probing Niall on the shoulder to make sure he heard him.</p><p>“Great, Louis is amazing. <em>So</em> good.” He admires and Harry’s attention sparks at the mention of Louis.</p><p>“What did you do?” Harry asks, whilst simultaneously checking his phone for updates. Amanda is meant to message him as soon as word comes of Louis’ arrival, but so far, still nothing.</p><p>“Just watch him, to be honest. Managed to catch a conversation with Gary Oldman which…. Was a fucking experience, I’ll tell you that.”</p><p>“I’m so jealous.” Liam whines. He’s quite the fanatic about Mr Oldman, stemming from his obsession with Harry Potter.</p><p>“Who is Gary in the film? Like what’s his role?” Harry asks, just to fill time really because tension is beginning to take over his body with each minute that passes by where Louis still doesn’t arrive.</p><p>“Plays Louis’ dad. Honestly from just the little of the plot I gathered today I know it’s going be a fucking incredible film, the acting is just.” Niall makes a show of shaking his head in amazement and blowing air out his mouth.</p><p>“So, where is Louis?” Harry just bites the bullet and asks because Louis should be here by now, and he isn’t. In fact, he’s ten minutes late. He goes for nonchalance because he doesn’t want Liam and Niall to pick up on his agitation and start pestering and lecturing him.</p><p>He’s not told them about what happened with Louis at Niall’s party. Frankly, he’s been trying to avoid it altogether, and the tour has defiantly helped him with that. At the shows the screams from the audience drown out the thoughts in his head, then after that they trail of to a club when they can, and Harry will pick up a nameless guy to prove to himself that he’s not bothered about the Louis thing anymore. Then in the day he sleeps and rehearses and trains, meaning he doesn’t <em>technically</em> actually have the time to think about him.</p><p>Yet still, even though he theoretically shouldn’t be able to, he still manages to do it. He thinks about his eyes as he drifts off to sleep, he thinks about his wit when tall, muscled guys try to charm him in a dark club. He thinks about Louis’ lips just <em>almost </em>brushing his when someone with alcohol-tinged breath and wandering hands shove their tongue down his throat.</p><p>The only person he’s divulged his dilemma to is his mother. If there’s one thing he’s learnt in life, it’s that when all else fails, your mum is <em>always</em> the one to turn to. In fairness, she couldn’t offer much, as it was a pretty helpless situation. But still, it was nice to have someone to talk to without having the pretence of worrying about getting harangued at or being on the receiving end of disapproving, pitying looks.  </p><p>“Yeah, why didn’t you just come with him if you were at the set together?” Liam adds on.</p><p>“I don’t know, think him and Reign went to fuck to be honest.”</p><p>Harry chokes on the sip of water he had just taken, coughing and sputtering as Liam thumps a hand on his back.</p><p>“Haz?”</p><p>“I’m okay.” Harry gasps, fighting for air to quell the dryness in his throat. Niall and Liam share a sceptical look over his shoulder, but don’t comment. “Just went down the wrong way, that’s all.” Harry tries, even though the two of them definitely aren’t convinced.</p><p>“Right, well,” Niall coughs awkwardly. “He should be here soon anyway.”</p><p>Just as Niall says that, Harry’s phone finally lights up.</p><p>
  <strong>Louis’ just arrived. Should be with you in about 5 mins, he’s brought 3 friends. </strong>
</p><p>“He’s here.” Harry announces whilst typing a quick thank you to Amanda. “Did he say who he was bringing with him, beside Reign?”</p><p>“Think he’s bringing Sophie and her boyfriend Henry.” Niall answers as he bops his head to the music playing.</p><p>“Sophie Harding and Henry Hearst?” Liam asks for confirmation.</p><p>“The very same.” Niall nods, walking over to the table full of food and inspecting its contents. </p><p>Sophie Harding is a very good friend of Louis’. She’s been with him from the start, being one of his co-stars on <em>French’s Redemption</em>. She’s an A-List actress, like Louis, and is also currently starring in <em>The City of Smoke </em>with him now. The fans went crazy when they realised the two would be reuniting in a film again, their friendship being one of the most loved in the world. Her boyfriend, Henry Hearst, is a writer and another one of Louis’ close friends. Harry’s met the two of them on occasion, but this is the first time he’ll see them when they’re with Louis.</p><p>“Sophie was on set today, too. She’s great.”</p><p>Just as Niall said her name, Sophie herself walked through the door, along with Henry, Reign and, finally, Louis.</p><p>Louis, who has a pink box in his hands.</p><p>“Hey, everyone.” Louis greets softly, eyes darting to Niall first, who’s currently got a mouth full of bread. “Niall, so great to see you again after <em>such</em> a long time.”</p><p>Niall guffaws at his sarcasm, fighting to swallow down the mountain of food in his mouth.</p><p>“It’s been too long,” he swoons. Louis grins back, eyes then moving over to where Harry is sat.   </p><p>They make eye contact, and suddenly all the memories of Niall’s party start whirring about in his head. He’s hit by an abrupt surge of worriedness, because what if it’s unbearably awkward? What if they can’t get passed all that happened at the party and Louis is uneasy and uncomfortable around him? He does his best to put these distresses at bay and smile, stubborn to let this just be normal and calm and easy and okay.</p><p>Harry can sense everyone moving and talking around them, but their engagements doesn’t seem to touch the two of them. Harry’s band and have just entered the room, and everyone is greeting and mingling and converging with each other, but Louis and Harry just slowly walk together until they meet in the middle. His heart is lodged in his throat, the realisation dawning on him rather dramatically that this is the first time they’ve properly spoken to each other in a couple of months. </p><p>As always, he looks wonderful. He’s dressed to brave the winter storm outside, big and black Dior puffer jacket over the top of a Gucci cashmere turtleneck and check wool jogging pants, brown loafers on his feet. Harry tells himself that the pink tinges on the high points of his cheeks are due to the cold chill air and not any other strenuous activity that Louis may have taken part in before he got here.</p><p>“Hi.” He breathes on arrival, taking in all of Louis’ features once again.</p><p>“Heya cupcakes.” Louis grins mischievously, clutching his pink box to his chest. And just like that, any trepidation Harry previously felt melts away like ice over fire. The air around them is happy and content, and Louis doesn’t seem to be holding any hesitation towards him, at all. Thank God.</p><p>“Cupcakes?” Harry grins back, eyebrows raising at the… endearment? Harry doesn’t know. </p><p>“Yep.” Louis affirms. “Did you manage to preserve your Niall buns?”</p><p>Harry laughs, memories of their cupcake exploits flooding back to him. “I didn’t.” He faux frowns. “In all honestly, I actually forgot about them before I left, and I woke up in a cold sweat the next morning. I had to ring the venue to make sure they found them, so they weren’t left festering in the corner or something.”</p><p>Louis bursts out in gorgeous laughter, those godforsaken crinkles appearing by his eyes again. Harry’s going to write a fucking song about those damn crinkles.</p><p>“Course you did.” He shakes his head amusedly.</p><p>“So, what’s in the box?” Harry gestures to the package in Louis’ hands and wills his heart not to reach the conclusion that whatever its contents are could be for him.</p><p>“Well. Let’s open it and see.” Louis suggest and raises an eyebrow in question. Harry nods fervently and Louis smiles his bright, brilliant smile at him before opening the box like a pizza to reveal….</p><p>Harry's face. On cupcakes.</p><p>Harry’s jaw drops in surprise, eyes darting from the cakes to Louis’ face, which is looking pretty proud of itself.</p><p>“Wha…” Harry begins before Louis’ laugh cuts him off.</p><p>“Don’t you like them?”</p><p>“No, I do! I do! I’m just a bit surprised.” He admits, taking the box out of Louis’ hands and picking up one of the cupcakes.</p><p>“I thought I better feed your hunger for cupcakes with faces decorated on them. I was a little stuck on whose to get though, at first. Couldn’t decide between Niall’s again, since you liked them so much, or Jeff’s. Then I was going to go down the Coraline route, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at her face. So, I just thought, hey, it’s your show, let’s put <em>your </em>face on it. To commemorate your Manchester show, the <em>right</em> way.”</p><p>Harry doesn’t know what to say. He’s stares at the cupcake in his hand and his heart swells vastly in his chest. He feels touched, and he doesn’t know why. He’s received many gifts over the years, but this just feels like something different.</p><p>Whether it’s because Louis has gone out of his way to organise and get these for Harry, the fact that he and Louis share inside jokes and can make cupcakes out of them, or if it’s just the fact that Louis <em>remembers </em>their conversation together and wanted to make a gift for Harry out of it.</p><p>He clutches the box to his chest and looks up to Louis with big doe eyes. He feels like he could cry, but he doesn’t because, you know, composure and all.</p><p>“Thank you. I love them.” He says honestly, gripping tightly onto the package as if he’s scared someone will come and try and rip them from his grasp. Harry would probably fight to the death for them.</p><p>“I’m going to be honest; I didn’t bake them myself. I was going to at first, but things have been pretty busy with the film so I couldn’t. But I promise I made sure they were the best in town.” Louis is looking at Harry hopefully, and Harry almost scoffs because <em>as if </em>he’d be bothered whether Louis made them himself or not. </p><p>“They’ll be delicious, I know it.” He shuts the lid of the box, keeping them safe from the rest of the world. Harry is a generous person. He shares everything with everyone, and he loves doing it. But this. This is just for him.</p><p>“Let’s hope. When do you go on?”</p><p>Harry checks his watch. “Soon, I think.” Harry says as the classic nerves that he always gets before a show begin to etch themselves into Harry’s skin once again.</p><p>“Okay!” Louis says enthusiastically. “You look great by the way.”</p><p>Harry feels himself blush terribly, as he always does, under Louis’ compliments.</p><p>“McQueen?” He goes on to ask.</p><p>“Good eye.” Harry appreciates, with an impressed eyebrow raise.</p><p>Louis nods his head, “hm well, I’d actually seen that and now I’m glad I didn’t get it. I’d never have been able to do it justice the way you do.”</p><p>Louis seriously has to stop with the admiration if he doesn’t want Harry to combust and burst guts all over his beautifully tailored clothes and perfect hair. </p><p>“Don’t even lie, because you know you would.” Harry shoots back, grinning madly.</p><p>Louis open his mouth to respond but Amanda taps her hand on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“Harry, it’s time to go.” She smiles, rubbing Harry’s shoulder warmly.</p><p>“Okay.” Harry bites his lip, legs beginning to tremble slightly. “Louis, Hugh is going to take you and your friends, Niall too, to the bottom, more seperate pit area, if that’s okay?”</p><p>Louis nods his head, “sounds great. Got to have the best view.” He winks, which does absolutely nothing to ease the lengths of nerves that are swimming in Harry’s belly as the start of the show draws nearer.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry breathes, and he hates how clear the anxiousness in his voice has suddenly got. He can’t even pretend it’s normal for him to get this nervous before a show, since he’s been putting shows on for years now and these types of nerves died out ages ago. It’s defiantly because Louis will be in the audience, and despite his own attempts to just <em>forget, </em>his body doesn’t seem to want to cooperate.</p><p>“Hey, you’re going to be amazing.” Louis pulls him into a hug, but Amanda is literally yanking on his arm at this point and Harry can’t dawdle for any longer. He mouths a silent thank you, rubs Louis’ arm and then he’s off.</p><p>He makes quick work or saying hello to Reign, Sophie and Henry, not wanting to be rude, giving them hasty handshakes and gesturing for them to follow Louis to the pit, and telling them he’ll see them after.</p><p>They all wish him luck, even Reign, and Harry takes it in his stride as he makes his way underneath the stage, where the platform which will rise him up into blinding lights, ear-splitting screams and a crowd of thousands awaits.</p>
<hr/><p>The show was, to put it simply, incredible. Harry fought through a few flat notes in the beginning, which often happened at the start due to adrenaline anyway, before he just came alive on that stage. He half expected himself to be a guffawing foul, tripping over his feet and mumbling his words whilst doing his best to not look at Louis, who was literally right beneath him. But it was like as soon as Harry’s guitarist struck those first chords and his drummer hit those first beats, waves of confidence and certainty washed over him, and he <em>knew </em>that he was about to put on a fucking show.</p><p>If he’s being honest, he <em>was</em> showing off a little. He wanted to impress Louis, he realised this as soon as he made eye contact with him within the first twenty seconds of making it onto the stage.</p><p>The fact that he knew that whilst he was up on stage, performing, he had Louis’ full attention, had control of it, well, that wasn’t something he was just going to let slip though his fingers. He wanted to be astounding, and from the way the fans ate it up, he thinks he was successful.</p><p>So, it’s fair to say, as he jumps of the stage with sweat gleaming of his skin and charged electricity running through his bones, that Harry is happy, and a little smug.</p><p>He’s just on his way back to the backstage lounge where the others are waiting for him, after having a quick wee and spray of aftershave to quell the slight stench of sweat, which he’d accumulated from his erotic dancing, when he hears a stern, frustrated voice coming from a spare empty room three doors down from his own dressing room.</p><p>The door stands ajar, and Harry, perplexed as to who would be in this random room and sounding like they are having an argument when everyone else was in the lounge, draws silently closer to the room so he can hear clearer.</p><p>“No, Louis does not know, and I would like to keep it that way.”</p><p>Oh fucking god. That’s Reign.</p><p>Initially, Harry was just going to sneak a peak and then head off, but Louis’ boyfriend is in there on the phone talking about keeping secrets from <em>Louis</em>. So, Harry presses his body to the wall beside the door, hiding himself so Reign won’t see him, and pulls his head closer to make sure he hears as accurately as he can.</p><p>“I could tell him a watered-down version of the truth, so if it ever does get back to him, he’ll just think they’re lying. He’ll believe me, you don’t have to worry about that.” He pauses. “He’ll probably be mad at first but if he knew what really happened, I don’t know if he’d ever speak to me again.”</p><p>Harry feels his stomach twist viciously as Reign’s words wash over him. What the fuck is going on?</p><p>“I just don’t understand how they got hold of it in the first place,” Reign continues. “Well, hopefully.” He pauses, listening to whatever the recipient of this conversation is saying. “I want to avoid that at all costs, if possible. I really don’t want to do that to him.” Another pause. “I am ashamed, but it was years ago. It <em>cannot </em>get out. And as long as we’ve got Malcom on the case it should be okay, and no one will have to know.”</p><p>Harry’s head is starting to hurt from listening so intensely and his legs are beginning to wobble from attempting to stand perfectly still. His mind is going a mile a minute as it dawns on him that Reign is hiding something <em>big </em>from Louis. What the fuck could he have done? What’s he hiding? Why can’t it get out? What does he really <em>not </em>want to do to ‘him’ which anyone’s guess would lead to that ‘him’ being Louis?</p><p>And what could it have possibly been if it meant Louis would never speak to him again if he ever did find out?</p><p>Harry’s been standing there contemplating what any of that could have meant for so long that he almost missed Reigns, “yeah, I better go. The show’s finished and Lou will be wondering where I’ve gone, we’ll speak more about this when I’m next back in New York.”</p><p>Harry quickly, and as quietly, as he can skirts away from the door, down the hallway and towards the lounge.</p><p>“There he is! Where have you been?” Comes collectively shouting at him from all angles. The room is filled with people and Harry gets hit straight away with numerous well dones and countless hugs and comments of admirations.</p><p>He’s mindlessly thanking everyone that comes his way, not really registering anything as he nods his head in gratitude and just lets himself be pulled every which way.  His skin is crawling with anxiety and he feels such a guilty weight in the pit of his stomach that he almost feels like he’s going to collapse any second from it.</p><p>Really, he just wants to shut himself of in a dark room, play sombre music and drink searing tea so he can try and figure out what the actual fuck he’s going to do about whatever the fuck he just heard.</p><p>It’s not until he comes face to face with a smiling, unaware, blissfully oblivious Louis that it dawns on him that he doesn’t even know how to look at him, something that has never, <em>ever </em>been a problem for him with Louis before.</p><p>“Oh my god Harry, you were incredible! You definitely know how to put on a show.” Louis enthuses admirably with a smile so wide it could blind as he grasps Harry’s arms and hugs him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry says almost awkwardly, which he despises himself for, but he just can’t seem to shake the awful feeling inside him. He hugs Louis back though, which gives him a clear view of Niall standing behind them. He’s studying Harry acutely as if he just <em>knows </em>that something isn’t right.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow and Harry just shakes his head before pulling away from Louis.</p><p>“Did you enjoy it then?” Harry asks him, trying to avoid looking in Louis’ eyes as he speaks.</p><p>“I loved it! You are a well and true performer, Harry Styles.” Harry does his best to smile, but the elated feeling from earlier has gone and now all he can think about is how terrible he feels, and Louis’ pure face is only adding to the turmoil.</p><p>“You’re so kind.” Harry replies, but it pains him to say it. How is this person being lied to by the person he’s meant to trust completely? Surely Harry should tell him? Harry’s got to tell him.</p><p>“Louis, there’s something-”</p><p>“Hazza! Great show man, tremendous!”</p><p>“Oh, cheers Niall.” Harry huffs as he struggles to regain his footing after having Niall plough roughly into him.</p><p>“We had a blast in the pit, did you see us?” Niall then asks quickly, and Harry doesn’t miss the covert glances he keeps throwing his way.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I did. I’m glad you had a good time.”</p><p>“Oh, I thought you were brilliant too.” A hang claps down hard onto his back, and Harry’s entire body tenses up like a wound-up wire.</p><p>The tall, forbidding body rounds on Harry so he’s in full view, his neutral, at ease face showing nothing of the tension from his earlier conversation. God, he could masquerade around well, waltzing up to Harry as if nothing was wrong after all he’d just said.</p><p>Harry feels his fist clench harshly, nails digging into his palms so hard he’s sure his skin is breaking, trickles of blood sliding down his hands.</p><p>“Thanks.” Harry lets out tightly. He sets his cold, severe eyes on Reign and keeps his mouth firm. Reign doesn’t seem to notice, just strolls to Louis and wraps his arm around his back, pulling him snug into him and kissing his temple.</p><p>It takes all of Harry’s might to keep his feet firmly planted to the ground and not launch himself at Reign, tackle him to the ground and wipe that smug fucking smile of his stupid, lying face.</p><p>“Where’d you go?” Louis asks, little smile creeping its way onto his face as he leans his head on Reign’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, just to the loo. Got a bit lost on the way though.” He chuckles easily as he lies, and Harry can actually feel his eyes darken. If that’s even possible.</p><p>Niall looks as if senses it too, his eyes darting between Harry and Reign worriedly and looks to be readying up to have to drag Harry away from punching Reign into next week.</p><p>“Right, well! Liam rang up the Neighbourhood and booked us the back room to go for a late dinner, you guys in?” Niall jumps in whilst discreetly elbowing Harry in his side. Harry fumbles for a minute, he’d completely forgotten about asking Liam to book the restaurant for them all.</p><p>“Sounds good.” Louis giggles, Reign seemingly pinching his waist. Harry’s wants to be sick. “Haven’t eaten since two.”</p><p>“Who’s coming?” Reign asks.</p><p>“Us lot, Liam, Sophie, Henry and I think a few from Harry’s band too.” Niall lists of the names just as Liam approaches.</p><p>“I need to get changed.” Harry states, looking anywhere but Louis and Reign.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I just came over for. You guys go ahead and me and Harry will come a bit later once he’s ready.”</p><p>Everyone nods and gathers up their belongings and prepare to be issued back into the cars that brought them here. Louis gives Harry a quick smile and a ‘see you in a bit’ before he’s heading away, hand attached to Reign’s as he leads him to the exit, his friends and Niall in tow.</p><p>“Okay. What’s wrong?” Is the first thing Liam says to Harry once it’s just the two of them locked safely away in his dressing room.</p><p>Harry rounds on him, standing a metre or so away from Liam who’s still by the door, with his arms crossed. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Come off it, Harry. Your clearly upset about something, why don’t you tell me?”</p><p>Harry sighs and runs his hands down his face, then flings himself down onto the sofa. He stares down at his feet, shuffling them back and forth until Liam can’t stand it anymore and puts his own foot on them so they halt.</p><p>“Harry.” He warns, sternness and finality in his voice. Harry should tell him, really. If anyone knows what to do, it’ll be Liam, and maybe it might ease the growing ball of fretfulness swirling in his stomach if he shares the burden with someone else.</p><p>He’ll share Harry’s sentiment of how much of a prick Reign is, Harry will let of some much-needed steam by bitching about him and then Liam will tell Harry to go and speak to Louis tonight all about Reign and everything he heard. Simple, actually.</p><p>“You know when the show ended, I quickly ran off for a wee?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Liam drags out, sitting down next to Harry and looking at him confoundedly.</p><p>“Well, as I was coming back to join you all but then I heard someone speaking in one of the empty rooms.” Harry continues, sitting up properly and clasping his hands in front of him.</p><p>“Right.” Liam says, only getting more confused.</p><p>“It was Reign. He was on the phone and sounded like he was in a pretty heated conversation.”</p><p>“Harry, please don’t tell me you eavesdropped.”</p><p>Harry ignores him. “So, I went a bit closer so I could hear.” Liam shakes his head and lets out an exasperated sigh. “He was talking about Louis. Talking about how he was keeping secrets from him, secrets that if Louis found out what they were, he’d never speak to Reign again. He didn’t want whatever it was to get out, was <em>very </em>adamant about that. He’s lying to him Liam, don’t you see? He’s keeping something big from him and it sounded bad.” When Harry stops, he puts his head in his hands and wills himself to calm down and not get so angry. “I have to tell Louis.”</p><p>Liam shakes his head resolutely, “no.”</p><p>Harry lifts his head out his hands slowly and turns his head to face Liam, incredulous. “<em>What</em>? Of course I do! Louis deserves to know that his <em>boyfriend </em>is a liar. What if it’s something involving Louis? What if he’s going behind Louis’ back? What if he’s putting Louis in a dangerous situation by lying to him? What if-”</p><p>“Harry, you’ve got to stop.” Liam places a hand on his shoulder as he interrupts him. “Calm down, you’re practically shaking.”</p><p>Harry knows this, can feel his hands quivering against each other as he tries to breathe soothing breaths. It’s just the more he thinks about it, the worse it gets. Of <em>course, </em>he has to tell Louis about it! It would be wrong of a <em>friend </em>not to!</p><p>“I am calm, it’s just, why wouldn’t I tell Louis?”</p><p>“I think you’ve got to leave this one for them to figure out themselves. I agree with you, it is bad but it’s not really your place to go about getting yourself involved in their relationship.” Liam tries to reason, but Harry’s having none of it.</p><p>“But if I know that Louis is in a maybe unfaithful relationship, shouldn’t I tell him so to avoid him getting hurt? As his friend?” Harry counters, heat rising within him.</p><p>“Look Harry, I’m going to be frank with you.” Liam says and Harry feels so affronted by the sudden severity in his voice that he just replies with a mere, deflated “okay.”</p><p>“I don’t think you should start inserting yourself into his life. I know you two have become… friends, or whatever” he waves his hand in a flick motion before them, “but Louis’ life is <em>complicated</em>. I know he seems down to earth just like us, as normal as that can be, but he lives a different life. The type of stuff that goes on in his life is too crazy for us to even think about, so you’ve got no idea what Reign could have been on about. And if you try to figure it out, you’re going to end up getting it thrown back in your face, <em>hard</em>.”</p><p>Harry just stares, utterly perplexed.</p><p>“Liam, do you know something or what because what the fuck was all that just about?”</p><p>“I don’t know anything <em>specifically, </em>but I just know that attempting to throw yourself headfirst into his relationship and tell him his boyfriend is lying to him isn’t a good idea. Why would he believe you? Reign would obviously just deny it and who do you think Louis would trust? I know he means a lot to you and I’m sure you wouldn’t want him to get mad and fall out with you over this, right?”</p><p>Harry feels his resolve withering and crumbling all around him as Liam’s words run circles round his head.</p><p>“No, I- I don’t want that.” Harry admits, slumping down into the sofa as far as it will allow.</p><p>“I also wouldn’t tell anyone else, especially not Niall.” Liam warns, standing up to get Harry’s outfit ready.</p><p>“Why not Niall?”</p><p>“He’d tell him, one hundred percent.”</p><p>“So, the only people who know about Reign and his lying tendencies are me and you? Liam I really don’t know about this, I still think I should tell Louis.” Harry feels so uneasy, and the guilt is beginning to swallow him whole.</p><p>“You don’t even know what it’s about Haz, could have been nothing and you just blew it out of proportion.” Harry hums, because he’s losing the heart to keep trying, but he doesn’t believe it. He knows what he heard, and he’s not blowing it out of proportion. Something is wrong between Reign and Louis and it’s just <em>ominous</em>.</p><p>But Liam is right, he hates to admit. It could most definitely backfire right into his face if were to tell Louis, and when he really reflects on what Liam said, it does start to make Harry think that maybe he’s just got no real idea at all, that Louis’ life is far too absurd for him to even try and contemplate. So to attempt to insert himself into it would be a mistake.</p><p>“Right, you better get changed overwise the others will wonder where we’ve got to.”</p>
<hr/><p>Twenty minutes later, after Harry insisted Amanda go back to the hotel for a night off, with his cupcakes from Louis safely in her arms, Liam and Harry are in the back of their black SUV, driving to the restaurant. Harry’s changed into full Gucci, a knit blend cardigan over a stripped cotton polo, with beige corduroy trousers and tennis sneakers.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll get used to eating this late. It’s gone ten.” Liam mumbles, tapping away on his phone.</p><p>“I know we’d usually eat something before the show, but I wanted to go out with Louis after, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t eat till this late.” Harry supplies and leans his head onto the cold expanse of the window and watches the blizzard of snow start to pick up and intensify. He feels drained, and in all honesty, he doesn’t really have the energy right now to try and stomach watching Louis and Reign, especially now that he’s got this added weight to his mind.</p><p>“Hmm” Liam answers mindlessly, eyes and attention drawn to whatever it is that’s on his phone, which is all as well because Harry isn’t in the mood to talk.</p><p>The rest of the car ride is spent in comfortable silence and when they arrive there a few paps waiting outside.</p><p>“What are they doing here? You told the restaurant not to call them, didn’t you?” Harry asks as they pull up in front of the entrance.</p><p>“Yeah, I did, they must have got wind of it anyway. Probably because of Louis, they’ll be on high alert anyway because they know he’s filming here at the moment.” Liam exhales. “Do they ever let off with him? Literally feels like he’s Lady Diana or something.” He exhales again, more so to himself this time.</p><p>Harry just straightens his cardigan and runs a quick hand through his hair, turning to Liam who gives him a once over and a nod, then the drivers climbing out the car to open the door for them.</p><p>When Harry steps out, it’s to so many flashing lights he feels as if he’s back on stage again, and the shouts and hollers only add to the familiar atmosphere. He moves with purpose, not in the mood to be in their presence any longer than he has to.</p><p>“Harry! Harry! Over here!”</p><p>“Harry how is your friendship with Louis Tomlinson?”</p><p>“Harry! Are you going to dinner with Louis Tomlinson tonight?”</p><p>“What do you think of Tomlinson’s and Bell’s relationship?”</p><p>Harry faults at the question, spinning slightly to the look at the preparator who put it to him. Liam grabs his arm and stirs him forward straight away, giving it a sharp squeeze, which Harry can only guess means ‘<em>Don’t get involved.</em>’</p><p>“Good evening Mr Styles, Mr Payne.” They’re greeted by a young man with blond, overly jelled hair and a black pressed suit once they made it through the doors and away from the assault on their eyes from those cameras. “If you’ll follow me please, I’ll show you to the rest of your party.”</p><p>They trail after the man through the busy restaurant, many heads turning as their attention gets caught, some standing up in their chairs to get a closer look. They are led into a private room, where their group awaits.</p><p>“Finally!” It was Niall, who was in mid-drink, slurping up the rest of it and tapping the table hurriedly. “Took you long enough, I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” Harry and Liam offer as they take the last empty seats, saying hello to everyone as they navigate their way through the room. There are quite a few people here, so the table’s rather long and chatter is rife too. Their chairs are nearer to the end where Niall, Louis, Reign, Sophie and Henry are. Louis looks chirper, happy and is leaning forward across the table as he laughs and chats with Sophie and Henry who across from him, Reign has a lazy arm draped around his back and is leaning back confidently in his chair.</p><p>Harry feels bile rise up his throat at the site of him, and his face is obviously doing nothing to hide his distaste as it earns a harsh trod on his foot from Liam.</p><p>“At least <em>try </em>and school your features, H.” He whispers strictly in his ear before going and taking a seat beside Niall, who’s next to Reign. The only over spare seat is next to Louis, and really why the fuck isn’t Liam sitting there?</p><p>He’s about to give Liam a signal, something like a pointed stare to say, ‘move you fuckwit, how do you expect me to sit here all night right next to these fucking two?’ when Louis tugs on the sleeve of his cardigan so he ends up slumping down into the available seat.</p><p>“Whatcha standing there for, cupcakes?” He grins, showing of his dazzling smile with ease as he stares amusedly at the pink blooming on Harry’s cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, you know. Just surveying the surroundings.” Harry airs, “checking for intruders.”</p><p>“Intruders?” Louis smirks, “spot any?” Yeah, there’s one right next to you is what he would like to say, but his bites his tongue.</p><p>“I’m happy to report that the location is secure.” Harry says seriously, giving one last calculating glance around just to lay it on thick. </p><p>“Well, I’m a little disappointed. Could have given you a show of all the fighting skills I’ve acquired since starting the film.”</p><p>Maybe it’s just Louis’ personality, but he sure does flirt a hell of a lot. Perhaps that’s why everyone’s always so endeared by him. No one is listening to the two of them as everyone else is talking amongst themselves, Niall, Liam and Sophie speaking together loudly and Reign and Henry chuckling deeply. Fucking Reign. If Harry were a more violent person, he’d shove his perfectly polished knife into his stupid, evil eyes. But he’s not, so instead he will just settle for keeping his boyfriend entertained himself.  </p><p>“Oh, developed lots of combat abilities as your time as a brutal gangster, have you?” Harry asks back.</p><p>“I’ll give you a tutorial if you’d like. We’ll go out into the car park and hash it out. That’ll be one for the tabloids.” He humours as the waitresses start to make their way round the table to get everyone’s orders.</p><p>Once all orders are placed and Harry’s finished complimenting Sarah for ten minutes or so, who’s sat on the other side of him, on her incredible drumming tonight, Louis pulls him back into conversation.</p><p>“You not feeling tired? Put on quite a show back there.” He flatters with a splendid glint to his eye.</p><p>“A little, but my hunger outweighs my sleepiness, I think.” Harry replies just as his tummy grumbles, actually fucking grumbles, and Harry wants to sink right into this floor and never see the light of day again.</p><p>“I hear that.” Louis laughs, no judgement in his voice so Harry laughs too. “How has the tour been?” He asks.</p><p>“Amazing.” Harry answers truthfully. “Really incredible, I’m so happy to be on stage again.”</p><p>“Where’s been your favourite show so far?” Louis inquires just as the waitresses start to bring out the food. “Thank you, love. Looks great.” He gives his most dazzling smile to the girl whose blush is so pink Harry can almost feel it on his own cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, that smells amazing babe. Wish I got it now.” Reign’s leaning back towards Louis and ticking a sniff of his plate. Harry would love to pick up the plate and deck him over the head with it, but as previously stated, Harry tends not to be a violent person. Plus a quick guess would probably state that smashing a plate full of food over this chap who hasn’t done anything directly wrong to Harry whilst in the middle of a dinner party with all his friends probably isn’t socially acceptable. Fuck social expectations and all their implications.</p><p>“We can share.” Louis offers as he also takes in the scent of his Szechuan seabass.</p><p>“That does look really good.” Harry preens, hoping to pull Louis back into conversation with him. The waitress places his own meal down in front of him, chili and ginger lamb chops. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Louis always does order the best thing on the menu.” Sophie laughs from across the table and Harry looks up to see her sat gracefully in her chair, glass of wine resting delicately in her hand, held just below her head.</p><p>Harry hasn’t got a chance to speak to her the whole night, and he thinks, as he racks his memory, they’ve only met three times. Once at a Chanel fashion show in Milan two years ago, where Harry ended up getting seated behind her, and they talked over their favourite looks at the show. Harry remembered being completely starstruck in the moment, doing his best not to stumble over his words when she turned around from her front row seat, just four away from Anna Wintour herself, and engaged <em>him </em>in conversation.</p><p>The next was at Henry’s book release party last year, of which Harry was totally dumbstruck upon finding out he’d received an invitation. He’d dressed in his very best and spent about fours getting ready (Niall bullied him relentlessly for this), because he was convinced Louis would also be in attendance given their close friendship, only to find that Louis had been unable to attend. To say he was a little disappointed would be an understatement.</p><p>Then finally was at an Ariana Grande concert just a month after Henry’s party. Henry was there too, and this event out of all the three was the one where he spoke with the two of them the most. They were really nice people, very glamorous a bit intimidating, if Harry is being completely honest, and he often found himself worried he would say something that he would embarrass him in front these super cool and unearthly people.</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t gone for the same as me, Soph. You usually always copy me.” Louis jokes, then places a forkful of fish into his mouth.</p><p>“My plan got ruined by the fact I couldn’t hear you over all the noise, so I had to go at it alone. I felt like Kevin having to deal with the robbers all by himself, with no help.” Louis laughs softly, and Harry and Sophie join in too. Reign, thankfully, has been pulled into conversation with Henry, so it’s currently just the three of them chatting.</p><p>She was extremely beautiful, Harry admired. He doesn’t swing that way, but he can understand where the obsession from all over the world comes from. She’s got long, billowing blond hair that falls down to her elbows and her bright, enchanting blue eyes that could give Louis’ a run for his money (this is a lie. No eyes ever could even come close to Louis’, but if they were to have some form of competition Sophie’s would be the best up for being runner up). She’s just very pretty in every sense. No wonder the public go crazy for the two of them, Louis and Sophie would make the most gorgeous couple.</p><p>“We need to watch Home Alone. It’s getting dangerously close to Christmas already and we’ve yet to watch a single Christmas film.” Louis scolds himself, to which Harry bites his lip because he’s just so fucking adorable. And hot. Very hot.</p><p>“Is that your favourite Christmas movie?” Harry asks as he takes a bite of his lamb.</p><p>“No.” Sophie answers for him with a cheeky smile as she leans forward on her elbows and bites the food of her fork.</p><p>“It’s Love Actually, actually.” Louis says eying Sophie over his own wine glass before turning to Harry and offering him a proud smile. “I won’t take any Love Actually slander, so you better watch yourself, cupcakes.”</p><p>Harry had to look down at his plate to stop his exuberant smile threatening to shine embarrassingly brightly. His heart is running leaps and bounds around in his chest and he feels giddiness in his soul begin to shift to an even higher level.</p><p>“Love Actually is my favourite film, too.” He admits and looks back up to see Louis smiling extra widely at him, if that was possible. Harry finds himself getting so easily lost in Louis’ eyes and the way they complement his smile so well. He can already see the lyrics forming in his head for an entire album he could dedicate to Louis’ face alone. One song for each feature.</p><p>“Louis, you’re deceiving him.” Sophie interrupts their little staring game with an easy laugh. “Love Actually isn’t just your favourite Christmas film, but your <em>favourite </em>film. Period.”</p><p>“Oi, didn’t I just say that I take no slander here?”</p><p>“How am I slandering it?” Sophie gasps, affronted. “I didn’t say one bad thing about it.”</p><p>“It was in the tone.” Louis mumbles, making a jabbing motion with his fork towards Sophie.</p><p>“Oh god Lou, shut up.” She laughs, her skinny shoulders bobbing up and down as she tucks into more of her food.</p><p>“It wasn’t what you said, it was how you said it.” Harry adds to Louis’ defence.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry!” Louis shouts with enthusiasm. Then he leans over and kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>Sophie is saying something about how it’s unfair for both of them to gang up on her and how highly she actually rates the film, then her and Louis get into conversation about the last time they went out for dinner with Colin Firth and start laughing about that one time he tried to sing ‘It’s a man’s world’ when he was piss drunk and string two syllables together, let alone a song.</p><p>Harry literally can’t hear them. Not the cliché ‘oh he touched me now the world’s gone a little blurring and I sort of spaced out’ but Harry literally can’t hear anything expect the pounding of his heart and his mind screaming at him: ‘He kissed you! He just fucking kissed you! Louis Tomlinson just kissed you!’.</p><p>And, okay. Maybe it was just a platonic kiss on the cheek out of gratitude for Harry siding with Louis, and maybe it only lasted about three seconds and was over way to soon, and maybe it was a thing Louis did with all his friends, but that doesn’t stop the intense tingling that is forming on the skin that coats his cheekbones where Louis kissed him. It doesn’t stop the feeling of his lips pressing softly on his skin still lingering even after they’ve long since been taken away.</p><p>He lifts his hand up as subtly as he can, not wanting to look a weirdo, and traces his fingertips lightly over the skin where Louis kissed him, only to find that it was still slightly moist, the remnants of the wetness of Louis’ lips still plastered onto his skin. Harry feels a lump forming in his throat and it’s all Harry can do to not wipe his finger and collect the wetness and put it in his mouth. Oh, fucking hell, Harry is getting to the borderline of being hopelessly pathetic <em>and</em> creepy.</p><p>It’s then, as he’s contemplating his own existence and wonders when he got to the stage where he was almost getting hard just by knowing that the dampness that he could still feel on his face was a result of Louis Tomlinson, that he realises Louis is actually saying something to him.</p><p>“Hmm?” He says as he lands back into reality, pulling his eyeline away from staring at the table mindlessly to face Louis. </p><p>“Away with the fairies, are you?” Louis grins, raising his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>Harry feels his cheeks redden and he drops his head, staring at his fidgeting hands, “sorry, just spaced out for a minute there. What were you saying?”</p><p>Louis laughs his wonderous laugh that has Harry shamelessly preening before he speaks again, “I asked if you were enjoying your food.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry stutters as he looks down at his plate. He’d been so lost in thought that he’d only got through about half of it whilst the rest were well on their way to finishing. “Yes, it’s great.” He says and starts to pick up his pace.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me and my friends Harry, it’s been great to see you.”</p><p>“Of course! Thank you for coming, I know things are pretty busy for you at the moment.” Harry answers, wide smile on his face.</p><p>Louis hums in agreement, “it’s been nice to have a bit of break tonight, so thanks for giving me that.”</p><p>“How has filming been?” Harry asks. He’s so intrigued by everything Louis does, if he could have it his way, he’d gladly spend the whole night listening to him talk about every single detail of his life.</p><p>“Pretty hectic, but really fun. It’s great being able to work with Soph again,” he gestures to Sophie, whose leaning her head on Henry’s shoulder. “And Gary Oldman is fucking incredible, so it’s an experience to work with him.”</p><p>“I’m sure, and I bet it is great to be able to work with Sophie again, the fans definitely think so,” Harry blanks for a split second, praying to god that it doesn’t sound as if he’s been stalking Louis, but thankfully Louis doesn’t seem to notice so he ploughs on through. “What is Sophie’s role in the film?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Sophie’s back, turning her head round on Henry’s shoulder at the mention of her name.</p><p>“Harry asked who your character is.” Louis supplies as Reign turns his head back around to also join the conversation, and Harry doesn’t miss the hand he curls around Louis’ thigh, however much he might want to.</p><p>“I play the enemies daughter, so it’s rather scandalous when me and Louis sleep together.” Harry almost chokes on the carrot he had just placed in his mouth, lurching forward slightly. He moves his hand forward quickly and reaches for his drink, in a valiant attempt to hide his outburst and play it off cool.</p><p>“Stop, because you’ll make me jealous.” Reign teases, warning look in his eyes, staring down Sophie.</p><p>“Do shut up.” Louis moans and shakes his head fondly at the two of them.</p><p>“Is it not weird, like having to shoot those scenes with your friends?” Harry asks awkwardly, feeling his cheeks flush.</p><p>“Nothing they haven’t done before.” Henry adds in quietly, chuckling slightly as he looks at Louis and Reign with Sophie’s head still on his shoulder.</p><p>Harry just stares between them all, mind running marathons. Sophie and Louis have slept together before? Henry, Sophie’s boyfriend, isn’t bothered by it? Harry’s jealous? Most definitely.</p><p>Has Louis had sex with a lot of his friends? Harry’s not judging, he just wants to know. He’s not invasive, he’s <em>not. </em>Just, you know, would love to know the ins and outs of <em>that </em>story.</p><p>They have known each other a while and are clearly very close, so it’s not that farfetched, but it still makes Harry shift gawkily in his seat. Harry knows that Louis has never put a label on his sexuality, has always been very open and honest about how he thinks people should just ‘do whatever feels right for them’, so it’s also not a surprise hearing that Louis has sex with women too, not just men.</p><p>“We film them scenes next week.” Sophie tells Harry, who just nods a little weakly and he thinks she may have picked up on something by the glint in her eye and the way she lets her gaze linger a little longer on Harry before turning back to talk to Henry. He just tries to brush it off and concentre on finishing his meal, making sure to not look up and catch her eye again. There’s something very calculating and daunting in that stare, like she <em>knows.</em></p><p>“So, Harry. How many more shows until you finish for Christmas?” Reign asks him, leaning back in his chair to speak behind Louis, who’s leaning forward to speak to Henry.</p><p>This is the first time they’ve really spoken just the two of them for the whole night, and as Harry turns to look him in the eye all he can hear is <em>‘Louis does not know’</em> and ‘<em>It cannot get out’. </em>His features darken and he does his best to not look like he wants to kill the guy right in front of him. Louis has seriously done something to Harry, because never<em> ever</em> before has he had such fierce thoughts when speaking to another human.</p><p>“Well, I have one more show in Manchester tomorrow night and then it’s Sheffield the day after that, then Birmingham, then we finish with two shows in London.” Harry answers firmly, his voice tight with unpleasantness.</p><p>“Then your off for Christmas?” Harry nods. “You going home to anyone special?” He winks, placing a hand Louis’ back and sliding it down. Harry absolutely refuses to look at the action, keep his eyes resolutely on Reign, even though he would literally rather look <em>anywhere </em>else.</p><p>“Just my mum and family, back in Cheshire.”</p><p>“Oh, lovely. I think I already said, but you were really very good tonight. You’re a real talent.”</p><p>“Thank you, that’s kind of you to say.” Harry says, even though he doesn’t feel an ounce of gratitude in his body. It’s hard to take compliments from a liar, a liar who currently has their hands all over the body they are presently lying to.</p><p>Reign offers him a dazzling smile, which Harry isn’t impressed by, and in attempt to save himself from having to endure anymore of Reign’s attempts at flattery, he turns to speak to Sarah, just as their plates are getting cleared.</p><p>He engages with Sarah over whether she enjoyed her meal, but he’s only half listening, Louis’ ringtone cutting through to his thoughts and impairing his focus on her.  </p><p>“Hey Zayn.”</p><p><em>Zayn. </em>Harry hasn’t heard from Zayn since Stormzy’s party, which feels like bloody <em>ages</em> ago now. He’d completely forgotten about that whole intense…. Argument? Harry doesn’t really know what that was, but it seemed bad. Bad because <em>Zayn didn’t like Reign. </em>Louis said it was because he was just jealous, but hadn’t Zayn said something about not trusting him? Hadn’t he said that Reign was friends with <em>‘them’. </em>And now, Reign is actually lying to Louis about something and doing stuff behind his back, giving Zayn’s accusations substance. Oh fuck. Harry feels as if he’s stumbled into something that’s way out of his ballpark with all these people. It’s like he’s found himself in an actual film, with lies and deceptions and cons and cheatings and now he’s feeling a bit lightheaded.</p><p>Louis laughs brightly. Okay, so they’ve clearly resolved any problems between them, since there isn’t any trace of trepidation or unease in his voice.</p><p>“I’m just at dinner at the moment so I’ll give you a ring later. You too. Yeah bye.”</p><p>“Louis we best be off, getting a bit late.” Reign says once Louis has hung up the phone. Louis checks his watch, then nods.</p><p>“Oh shit, it is rather late, your right babe.” He looks around to catch the eye of a waitress, who comes over straight away. He pulls out his wallet and goes for his card. “Does anyone want dessert or any more drinks or anything?” He announces to the table, who all in turn shake their heads.</p><p>Harry grabs Louis’ wrist. “Hey, you don’t have to pay. I invited you. Put your card back.”</p><p>“Take it at as my thank you, and a well done.” Louis smiles, prying his wrist from Harry’s clasp and handing his card to the waitress.</p><p>“Don’t argue with him Harry, you’ll never win.” Reign laughs as he goes to grab their two coats. Louis stands, and Harry does too.</p><p>“Well, next time you have to let me.” Harry says seriously.</p><p>Louis just gives him a smile that feels private and for Harry to keep, so Harry takes it and pockets it and promises himself to never show anyone but him and him only.</p><p>Louis makes the rounds around the table, giving everyone their own goodbye, Niall an extra-long hug and everyone else a polite handshake or light hug. They all thank him for paying, but Louis just shrugs it off and insists it’s not a problem. Sophie and Henry gather their things too, and Harry hugs them and thanks them for coming, albeit a little awkwardly because he doesn’t <em>really </em>know them that well, but he feels them getting friendlier all the same. Which is good. It’s good to be friends with Louis’ friends. Means their worlds are starting to mesh together more, even if that means Reign too.</p><p>“Good luck with the rest of your shows this year, H.” Louis’ voice comes from behind Harry.</p><p>“Thanks Louis, have a nice Christmas, and thanks again for the cupcakes” Harry replies and pulls Louis into a hug, savouring the intoxicating touch and smell that Louis possesses.</p><p>“And you, we’ll see each other soon, yeah?” Louis says into Harry’s shoulder, then pulls away but keeps a hold of this hand.</p><p>“As soon as we can.” Harry promises, revelling in the feeling of having Louis close and his hand touching his. “Really happy to have seen you tonight, Lou.” The nickname rolled of his tongue easily, as if it has always belonged there. He’s still got a hold of his hand, and even though his is rather small it fits round Harry’s perfectly, like it’s meant to be. They are close together, their bodies aligning seamlessly, and Harry can’t stop his heart from picking up its rate, no matter how hard he tries.</p><p>“Harry, I-” Whatever Louis was going to say, Harry would never know, because Sophie was back, sliding her thin arm around Louis’ narrows waist and pulling him into her side.</p><p>“Come on Lou, time is of the essence.”</p><p>Louis’ gaze lingers almost longingly (?) on Harry for what feels like an eternity, but is probably more like three seconds, before he gives Harry a soft smile and wave, then turns on his heal and heads out the door. Reign follows suit quickly, taking a firm hold of his hand.</p><p>Harry stares after him, cursing Sophie and wishing she had interrupted just a <em>little </em>bit later, so he could of heard what it was Louis was about to say to him.</p>
<hr/><p>The next time Harry and Louis spoke, it was Louis’ birthday.</p><p>Harry was back home with his family, relishing in the time off and being surrounded by loved ones and happiness and fun. After his last show in London, he’d stayed there for a week to see his friends for Christmas celebrations, dinner with Jeff for example, then he’d gone to Ireland for a two-day trip to see Niall’s family, and ended up back home in Cheshire on the twentieth.</p><p>It’d been lush, seeing his mother in his own home again. She’d been there for most of his UK shows, apart from the Manchester one, but it was different being able to spend time with her at home, felt happier just being able to relax without the pressure of a looming show on his shoulder, or awaiting cameras outside every door.</p><p>Harry had been debating all day on the twenty third whether or not he should ring Louis, or just text him. Whether he should tweet him or not, but he didn’t know if Louis would find that sort of public exclamation acceptable and wasn’t going to test his luck just in case.</p><p>They’d been texting on and off since the dinner. Harry had sent him a selfie of himself tucking into one the cupcakes and Louis found it absolutely brilliant, if the countless emojis he sent was anything to show for it. Louis had congratulated him on the night after his penultimate show of the European leg finished, and Harry tried not to smile all night about it (which he failed at, let that not be mistaken). And other than that, it was pretty sparse. But Harry was adamant about at least speaking with him on his birthday in one way or another.</p><p>He was growing increasingly concerned about the fact that <em>all </em>he could think about was Louis. He thought about his laugh and his smile, his jokes and his wit, his body and his touch. But more pressingly he thought about Reign, and all that he had come to learn about him. He was becoming more distressed as the days went on about not telling Louis what he heard. Every time he saw a picture of the two of them together the growing ball of guilt sitting firmly in his stomach just grew and multiped.</p><p>And then finally, he thought of Louis attempting to say something to him at the end of that night. When he mentioned it to Niall he said, ‘just forget it H, it was probably nothing. Don’t overthink it.’ Then brushed him off, downed the rest of his pint and insisted he and Harry have a game of pool.</p><p>But Harry just <em>knew </em>it was nothing. It was in his eyes when he said his name, it was the way he held himself when he spoke that made Harry just know that whatever he was going to say was important. That’s why it’s killing him not knowing what the fuck Louis was going to tell him.</p><p>It was Christmas eve. Harry had just come from a trip to the café to grab hot chocolates for everyone, his hair an overturned mess from the blustering winds and a high pink dancing over his cheeks and the tips of his fingers. He’d gone up to his room to change into some warmer clothes and try and sort his hair out, when he realised it was two in the afternoon and he’d yet to message Louis.</p><p>He hadn’t really been on his phone all morning, too busy helping his mum prepare the carrots and potatoes for Christmas dinner tomorrow. It’d been very festive, they’d had Bublé on in the background as they danced around kitchen, peeling as they went with stupid reindeer antlers on their heads, all the while munching on too many chocolates and mince pies.</p><p>But now, as he stares at his phone thrown hastily on his bedside table, he feels the familiar claws of anxiety scratching at his throat. He didn’t know whether Louis would be busy, probably most likely so, whether he’d be out with numerous glamorous friends in New York or something, or if he’s back home in the comfort of Doncaster, snuggling with all his very many siblings as they sing happy birthday to him. It’s not weird that Harry knows that he has six siblings and his from South Yorkshire, is it?</p><p>Again, he finds himself facing the dilemma of whether to text or call. He wants to hear his voice again, not through a video of someone else filming singing happy birthday to him, but to his voice talking to <em>Harry. </em>Giving his attention and time to <em>Harry. </em></p><p>So, it’s that nagging desire that makes Harry unlock his phone, open up contacts, click Louis’ icon and press the call button.</p><p>If he doesn’t pick up Harry will honestly throw himself out his window and plummet into the hard coats of snow that cover the pavement and just lay there for the rest of eternity, slowly freezing to death.</p><p>It rings once, then twice, now it’s at thrice, and it isn’t until the sixth ring and Harry’s heart is positively at his feet that Louis finally, <em>finally </em>picks up.</p><p>“Hello?” Louis’ sweet, sleepy voice works its way through the phone and somehow manages to fill up Harry’s entire room with an everlasting comfort. Harry needn’t have put any new, warm clothes on after his blizzard escapade, all he needs is Louis’ voice to enrich his senses and heat up every inch of his skin, making him forget the feeling of coldness all together.</p><p>“Hi Louis. It’s me, Harry.” Harry says shyly, holding the phone tightly to his ear.</p><p>Louis’ lovely laugh rumbles down the speaker, “I know it’s you Harry, I have your name saved in my phone.”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Harry fumbles with embarrassment. “There wasn’t really a need to introduce myself then, was there?”</p><p>“Indeed not.” Louis replies, and Harry can see his grin, even though he doesn’t know where in the world he is and could be thousands of miles away from Harry right now.</p><p>“I wanted to ring and say happy birthday, so happy twenty first birthday, Louis. That’s a big one.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I am finally of legal drinking age in the states.”</p><p>“How does it feel to know finally be able to order alcohol over there now?”</p><p>“Oh, totally amazing. I have never, <em>ever, </em>consumed any alcoholic beverage whatsoever when in America.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure.” Harry looks down at his hands as he speaks to Louis, grin stretching wide across his face.</p><p>“Thanks for ringing, it’s very nice of you.” Louis says then.</p><p>“Of course. So, are you up to anything big? Crazy party planned tonight? Big night out or anything?”</p><p>“Not of sorts. I’m actually home, in Doncaster.” Harry feels oddly smitten about the thought of Louis spending his twenty first birthday at home, surrounded by his whole family and not out on some wild extravaganza, getting up to god knows what.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. Christmas and my birthday are like the most prolonged period of times that I get to spend with my family. Don’t see them that often.”</p><p>He doesn’t say it sadly, but it strikes a chord in Harry’s heart, and he feels soft waves of sentiment seep into him. Harry knows what if feels like to not be able to see your family for quite a while, but they make the time whenever they can. And when they do, they always make sure to make it last at least a couple of days, not just a quick day trip, which is probably all Louis has time for most of the time.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure it must be nice to be able to spend time with them.” Harry says quietly.</p><p>“It is.” Louis confirms.</p><p>“So, no big plans then?”</p><p>“I think Reign has something planned in London next week with a few friends before I’m back to filming, but other than that, nothing really. I said low key.”</p><p>Harry nods even though Louis can’t see him. It’s a bit stiff because the mention of Reign had tied a tight cord around his body.</p><p>“Well, I hope you have a nice time, whatever you do.”</p><p>“Thank you, H. You having a nice Christmas so far?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry smiles. “It’s nice to be home, too.”</p><p>“How did your cupcakes go down?”</p><p>Harry bites his lip. “They were very tasty, which I’m sure you saw from that picture I sent.”</p><p>“How could I forget that picture? It’s saved as my lock screen.”</p><p>“It is?” Harry says as his heart jumps through the roof.</p><p>“No. But maybe it should.” Harry deflates, mildly embarrassed for thinking, even just for a second, that Louis actually had him as his screen saver.</p><p>Harry swallows. “Defiantly should.”</p><p>“Harry, I think I might have to go, Reign’s shouting for me.”</p><p>And Harry doesn’t know what does it, maybe it’s just the mention of the name, the fact he’s able to spend Christmas with Louis and his family when all he’s doing is lying to him, or just Louis hanging up on Harry in favour of Reign, that pushes him to do it.</p><p>“Louis?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He replies absentmindedly, as if he’s trying to listen to whatever Reign is calling out to him.</p><p>“You know at the end of dinner after my show?” Louis hums in recognition. “You were going to say something to me.” Harry takes a deep breath. “What was it?”</p><p>Silence is what follows on the other end of the line. Stark silence that makes Harry practically sweat with nauseousness. He shouldn’t have said anything. He really shouldn’t have said anything. Perhaps it really was nothing, just like Niall had said, and Harry had just gone and made a big deal about something Louis probably doesn’t even remember.</p><p>He begins to fidget with his jumper and tries his best to use Louis’ soft breathes as a relaxer, all though he’s not sure it’s working because his heart rate isn’t letting up one bit.</p><p>“I-er.” Louis stumbles, and this is the first time ever he’s seen Louis come of a little shy. He’s usually so confident in ever essence of the word, and <em>somehow </em>Harry has manged to have a nervous effect on him. He doesn’t know where he should be happy or sorry about this. He hates to say it, but it’s the former, definitely the former, it even makes him a little proud.</p><p>“It was nothing, Harry.” He eventually settles for. Harry doesn’t believe him.</p><p>“Really?” He prompts.</p><p>“Yes, I,” he breathes, “I was just going to say I’m really happy I’m getting to know you more. I’m glad we are becoming friends.”</p><p>There may be some truth to that, but Harry doesn’t think that’s entirely what he was going to say to him. But he sounds honest now, and that means that Louis likes Harry, and maybe it is just as a friend and nothing more (Harry may or may not be letting himself believe that there could be a possibility that it’s a little more than <em>just friends</em>), but he still likes Harry, and he’ll take what he can get.</p><p>“Me too. I really, <em>really </em>am.”</p><p>Louis coughs, “okay, yeah.”</p><p>“I should let you go.”</p><p>“Yes, erm, have a very merry Christmas, Harry.” Harry smiles, lying back on his bed and staring up at his plain ceiling. There's paint picking off at the edges, dried chipped as a result of not seeing a fresh coat in years. 

He imagines Louis beside him, tucking himself into Harry’s side as they watch Love Actually on the TV, drinking tea and exchanging kisses, then going downstairs to play monopoly by the fireplace with his mum and Gemma whilst opening presents. He imagines going on holidays with Louis, visiting him on the sets of his films, walking red carpets together, spending whole days in between the sheets, getting up to naughty things. He imagines it all with Louis, he wants it all with Louis. Wants his skin on his, wants his touch just for him.  </p><p>Harry doesn’t really know what just happened, but there’s something in the way Louis spoke that just makes Harry <em>feel </em>something. And he’s maybe, perhaps, possibly beginning to let himself believe that Louis is starting to feel it too, despite the fact that Harry can actually hear his boyfriend shouting Louis’ name faintly on the other side of the phone.</p><p>“Have a very merry Christmas too, Louis.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope everyone has a happy Christmas! </p><p>Please leave comments, it really helps me to motivate myself to keep going with this :)</p><p>Find me on twitter at @babyyhoneyyHT x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodbye, Reign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it comes. No more Louis and Reign. However, while this seems like it would lead to better things, things only get worse. So much worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>APOLOGIES. That is my first and foremost note. I'm so so so (emphasis on that last one) for how long it's been. Originally, I had planned for this to be posted about a week after Christmas, but here in the UK things took a turn for the worst COVID wise and there was a lot going on! I was busy adjusting to a third (yes, third!) lockdown and online school, meaning things have been a little tough, so a thousand and one apologies. </p><p>Trigger Warning for this chapter: Descriptions of panic attacks, please if your are effected by this read with care and if you ever want to talk you can DM me on my twitter, @babyyhoneyyHT. </p><p>The plot only thickens in this chapter, but please stay with me, you'll get your answers eventually. </p><p>I hope you and enjoy, and please comment your thoughts and opinions, I love reading them and they really help to motivate me to keep going when I get a little stressed! Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OVER THE COURSE OF THE NEXT EIGHT MONTHS </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The phone call Harry and Louis shared on Louis’ birthday was really the kickstart of a proper friendship. Although they both had to go back to their respective responsibilities, Louis shooting for the next four months and Harry touring all the same, they still called and texted each other often. Harry would get Louis to talk to him for hours about every detail of his day, what scene he filmed, what he wore, what he ate, who he worked with, and so on whilst he was travelling between cities and countries.  </p><p>Louis would ask him where he was in the world, would make sure Harry was trying all the best delicacies in all the different cultures Harry became acquitted to. He seemed to have a story to tell about each country Harry visited, a secret place he would tell him to venture to or a tale of extraordinary, bizarre people who Louis had met on his trials, Harry’s favourite was when he was in Belgium and Louis had told him of a man he had met there named Nicolas.</p><p>Nicolas was an old man who Louis had met a few years prior in Bruges, who had turned out to run a secret underground club which was strictly exclusive. He had ended up staying for three days straight, getting up to god knows what. Seriously, only god knows what because Louis can’t even remember himself, saying he only recalls being absolutely gobsmacked that this seventy-seven-year-old man was a club host as he was led into subversive hideaway through the back door of a library, but after that things got a little blurry</p><p>They obviously didn’t get to see each other that often in those four months, what with them most of the time being on different continents. All in all, it was only twice in that entire sixteen-week period. Once was in March, when Harry had a weeklong pit-stop in England after he finished his South American tour and before he started his Asian leg and Louis had invited Harry to actually visit him on set. Harry remembers the exact moment Louis messaged him to ask, he was sat on the plane flying back home and actually whelped, which made everyone turn their heads, then after that he couldn’t stop bobbing his leg in eager anticipation the whole flight back. He was doing it so much that Liam ended up plonking himself on Harry’s leg to get him to sit still.</p><p>He’d never been on a film set before, and it was one of the best days of his life. Louis only had one scene to film that day, in which Harry’s jaw was hanging throughout its entirety, astounded by how methodical and thrilling he was in his work, how much he submersed himself into it and made Harry actually believe he was in the 1920’s. After that Louis introduced him to everyone, and Harry took note of how Louis knew everyone’s names, from the director to the sound operators. Being in David Lynch’s presence was also a blindside, and Harry momentarily blanked when Louis introduced them. They had fun sneaking about on different sets, running from Louis’ assistants and playing scrabble in Louis’ dressing room, a component Louis apparently takes to every film set he works on.  It was just the most spectacular day, and when Harry drove to back to his mum’s that night, he could hardly keep himself from grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>The next time they saw one another again was at Harry’s final show in Sydney at the back end of April. Louis had wrapped up two weeks earlier and was in New Zealand the week of Harry’s show on a quick holiday, so was able to be there for the grand finale. It was pretty hectic as most of Harry’s friends and family had also flown out to support him, meaning Harry hardly had the time to talk with Louis privately, but it was great to see him all the same.</p><p>But even though Harry’s and Louis’ friendship was growing, prospering and changing, one thing remained steadfast, and that was Louis’ relationship with Reign. Yep. That was still going strong, Harry can admit with gritted teeth.</p><p>Harry never told Louis about what he heard that night in Manchester, could never summon the strength which, whenever he thought about the whole affair, made him bow his head in shame. But as the months went on and nothing seemed to be amiss with Louis and Reign, Harry had to force himself to accept that maybe Liam was right after all, that maybe it really was just nothing and Harry had blown it out of proportion.</p><p>Louis seemed to be happy with him, and as his newfound friend, Harry just had to be happy for him. It took a while for Harry to quell the flame of jealousy that burned in his blood whenever he was around the two of them, or Louis ever spoke about him to Harry, but eventually it got easier. He busied himself by diving into new relationships, admittedly only short ones, but it helped him to forget. At least for the time being.</p><p>Their relationship looked to be great as ever, with the participants content as ever, and it wouldn’t be until four months after the final night of Harry’s tour, on a scandalous night in mid-September that ripped Louis away from Harry all over again.</p><p>It’d been four months of almost bliss after Harry’s tour ended. He had earned a long break after the success of his latest album and his world tour, so was breezing about vacationing, partying, seeing friends, seeing family and just relaxing after a tough year. There was the odd job, obviously, performances here and there and events and meetings to attend to, but nothing that tasking. And Harry spent a lot of this wondrous time with non-other than Louis Tomlinson. When Harry looked back on this sweet period, he would view it as the last light time in a good long while.</p><p>They were both back in LA, Louis promoting the new film and doing all the other important, official things he gets up to, but they started to spend rather a lot more time with each other. And with them came their counterparts, so that meant Niall, Zayn, Reign, Liam and Louis and Harry’s other friends often joined in the fun too, leading to them all forming quite the bond. Harry had even managed to make friends with Zayn, and although he thinks he could never truly look past all his issues with Reign, Harry was still able to be at least friendly with him. Really, it was just for the sake of Louis.</p><p>They got up to all sorts, partying, eating out, travelling, etcetera. And through it all, through all the adventures and late nights and sunny mornings, Harry and Louis only seemed to get closer. It was like an unspoken rule between them never to mention the awkward end to that one phone call many months ago and to never acknowledge the tension or the feelings (in all honesty Harry wasn’t sure there was any feelings on Louis’ side considering he was with someone else). Harry tried to convince himself often that he was over Louis, that he was alright with Louis and Reign’s relationship, but even when he was in his deepest self-therapy sessions, he knew he was still lying to himself. But he soldiered on through and pretended that when he’d watch the two of them stumble into a room at the end of the night, laughing into each other’s mouths and holding on to one another tightly it didn’t cut deep under Harry’s skin.</p><p>But it’s as Harry has gotten closer to Louis that he’s witnessed things about him that have simultaneously concerned and frightened him. He hardly sleeps, or does anything he can to avoid it for as long as possible. He’ll stay up as late as he can, always insisting another drink or just one more dance, and of course he’s never alone in his endeavours because no one will pass up the opportunity to spend just a little more time with him.</p><p>Harry’s often been in the situation, after spending late nights partying, where he’s around Louis when everyone’s about to fall asleep. Whether that be a whole bunch of them all drunkenly falling into sleep in someone’s massive living room with endless sofas, or Louis laying in Niall’s bed, with Harry and Niall next to him. And in those situations, he always takes some form off drugs so he’s able to shut his eyes. </p><p>It could be anything from cocaine to LSD, but it’s always something. It’s like he can’t sleep without escaping, and that’s what unnerves Harry. It fucking terrifies him, to be frank. They all do drugs, all of them, and Louis’ friends seem to be just as bad, but Harry is worried about whatever the fuck is going in Louis’ head that means he can’t bare to put himself through a night of sleep without numbing his mind and paralysing his thoughts.</p><p>There’s other stuff too. Hushed conversations with Zayn, leaving suddenly for days with Sophie, and sometimes there’s real tension between Louis and Reign, where Louis can’t even look at him and Reign has to practically drag him away from everyone else and whirl him off to somewhere unknown.</p><p>It leaves Harry with a gaping hole in his stomach because Louis never, <em>ever </em>confides in Harry about whatever it is that’s always going on. Harry’s tried to ask, but Louis always shuts him down and says it’s nothing for him to worry about. It hurts him, deeply, that Louis doesn’t seem to trust Harry still, that after eight months of solid friendship there’s still so much Harry doesn’t know about Louis.</p><p>And this fact doesn’t properly occur to Harry until tonight, at Sophie’s house in Calabasas, when everything really goes to shit.</p><p>It’s two weeks after Louis and Reign’s first problems arose. Zayn had told Harry to stay out of it for the time being, to give them a chance to fight it out amongst themselves, but then it seemed Louis had told Zayn whatever it was that happened between the two of them and Zayn refused to talk to Reign. He wouldn’t talk to Harry either, or Niall who was just as in the dark about the whole situation.</p><p>Harry, Niall, Liam, Reign, Sophie and Henry are all currently sat in her big open plan kitchen, on the sofas to the side that stand just in front of the huge, scaling windows that overlook the luxury and expense that is LA.</p><p>Tension in the room is thick. Niall and Liam are doing their best to keep up conversation, but no one is actively joining in. Harry’s blood is boiling about the fact that no one is telling him what’s going on, Sophie and Henry are speaking in soft, unheard voices and Reign… well Reign looks as if he’s about throw up. His leg is bouncing a mile a minute, he looks pale as a corpse and he keeps nervously glancing to the hallway that leads to the front door. He’s slick with sweat and hasn’t spoken two words since he’s arrived, just drinks like his life depends on it and switches his gaze from his phone to the door.</p><p>Louis isn’t here, having been invited to a party that he apparently couldn’t get out of but opted to go alone. Zayn isn’t even with him, and come to think of it, Harry has no clue where he is.</p><p>“Where is Zayn?” He asks to the room as a whole. All eyes flick to him.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Sophie says honestly, “he never said.”</p><p>Harry nods and swallows thickly.</p><p>“So, what are we getting up to tonight?” Niall attempts to lighten the weight of the room by bringing up their original plans, to have pre-drinks at Sophie’s before heading out somewhere, but as soon as everyone got here and sat down the tension of the past two weeks landed heavily upon their shoulders, causing everyone to shut off and no one to summon enough energy to go out at all.</p><p>“I suppose we could go to-” Liam begins but pauses when his eyes land on Reign. “Reign? Are you alright?”</p><p>Harry looks over to Reign who has gotten up out of his chair and begun to pace in front of the sleek glass doors, their own reflections illuminated in them, so Harry is able to see his own confused face staring back at him.</p><p>“I need to call Louis; I’ve done something terrible. I- I need to get him out before it’s too late.” He looks terrified, absolutely terrified. His eyes are wide with bespoken fear and he’s scrambling to get his phone of the table in the middle of the sofas.</p><p>“What are you talking about ‘danger’? Where is he?” Harry hurries, panic etched into every edge of his voice as everyone stands up from their seats. Reign just mumbles over his words and looks like he himself is having a panic attack, shaking his head wildly and avoiding Harry’s eyes. Harry’s never seen him in such a state, so unhinged and barely able to string a sentence together. Henry walks over then to try to get him to sit down, and then the doorbell rings.</p><p>Sophie runs out the room to answer who’s ever turned up at eleven pm at night, and the rest of them do their best to get something coherent out of Reign. Harry is about two seconds away from just smacking Reign across his face to get him to explain himself, when a shriek makes them all stop dead in their tracks.</p><p>“Louis? What’s going on?” Sophie’s distressed voice comes from the hallway and they all whip their heads around to see.</p><p>Anything Harry was about to say dies right there on his tongue.</p><p>Once, when Harry was younger, he’d been on the beach with his mum and sister. It was one of those rare occasions in England when the sun was shining and there wasn’t a blustering wind to accompany it, or the looming threat of an ominous grey cloud dancing over their heads, reminding them that the sun never shines for long in rainy old England. His mum had packed the car up with high hopes of a heat induced day underneath a blazing hot sun with sand covered toes and salty skin, and they’d made the one-hour journey to the coast with happy spirts.</p><p>For the most part, his mum’s prayers went answered. It was hot with only the gentlest of breezes alongside it, leading you to believe you were in Spain, not England. But then as afternoon neared to an end the skies clouded over and strong gales replaced the mild breezes. It was such a stark and sudden change that nobody could have prepared for it, least of all Harry, who, at the precise moment Mother Nature had a terrible mood change, was far out in the ocean.</p><p>The waves picked up and Harry was thrown even further out into the sea. It was one the scariest things Harry had ever experienced. He could hear his mum screaming at him from the shoreline, but he was getting dunked under water every time he tried to take a stroke forward. Salt water was funnelling down his throat each time he gasped for a breath, his body was getting thrown backwards and forwards constantly and all sound was drowning out from his ears.</p><p>Then, in a moment he’s never been able to forget, one ferocious wave appeared on the horizon, towering maliciously over stranded surf boards and deserted rubber rings, who cowered in its wake. Harry had stared on at it, whilst simultaneously trying to keep his head above water, with terror frozen eyes and a heart that was at his crinkled feet.</p><p>He’d been okay, a lifeguard picked him up before the water hit and his mother had taken them all out for ice cream and let Harry stay up an hour later on his Xbox, but that feeling of pure dread and horror has always stayed with him.</p><p>Now, here, staring at Louis and the state he’s in, Harry feels that exact same feeling he felt when he saw the wave.</p><p>He’s in a black silk shirt with lilac straight leg trousers, but that’s not what anyone is staring at. His silk shirt is ripped at the arm, a big patch of it hanging off, revealing a gaping hole where blood is smeared all over his skin. His hair is utterly dishevelled, and not in a ‘just rolled out of bed’ kind of way, but more like he’s been in an actual physical fight and his hair had got caught up in the struggle. There’s blood on his face too, and his eyes are burning red with tears, filled with such horrification that it pains Harry to look into them.</p><p>“Louis.” Harry whispers, tears brimming his eyes as he watches Louis come bursting through the room and stand before them all.</p><p>Though all eyes are on him, he’s only looking at one suspect. His heart is pounding in his chest as he stares at Reign, who looks completely stricken with what Harry thinks is shock but there’s so many emotions running through his own blood it’s hard to try and make sense of anyone else’s.</p><p>Reign begins to walk towards Louis, who for each step Reign takes forward, takes one step back, until he bumps into the kitchen island.</p><p>“Louis-” Reign starts in pained voice, but Louis cuts him off.</p><p>“Is it true? Is what they told me true?” He almost screams, rendering Reign mute. Everyone stares on in unadorned silence with dropped jaws, the silence deafening.  </p><p>“What did who tell you?” Reign tries for a confused stance, but Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly.</p><p>“Don’t lie. There’s no point. Just. Answer. The. Fucking. Question.” He pauses between each word and it’s the scariest Harry has ever heard him. He knows Louis can be intimidating, sees it often with his own eyes but there’s something in the tone of his voice that makes it absolutely impossible for anyone to try and worm their way out of whatever it is Louis is trying to hold them accountable for.</p><p>Reign must hear it too, because Harry sees the exact moment he deflates and gives in, abandoning any and all prospects of getting out of whatever this is unscathed.</p><p>“It’s true.” He says quietly and doesn’t meet Louis’ eyes, as if this will soften the blow in anyway shape or form.</p><p>Louis stares at him in silence. Cold and chilling silence that makes Harry’s toes curl tightly in his shoes.</p><p>Just as the stillness begins to reach the point of being unbearable, Louis speaks again.</p><p>“How fucking <em>dare</em> you?” There’s angry venom in his voice, but its outdone by the very prevalent distraught tone.</p><p>If Reign has one last hold on his control, it’s crumbled now, and there’s no stopping him breaking. “I’m sorry,” he gasps. “I’m so sorry.” He’s crying now, blubbering like a toddler, “I didn’t have a choice,” he battles on over Louis’ disbelieving scoff, “it was going to get out and they were the only people who could stop it. I-I was scared. I didn’t think.”</p><p>Louis’ lip trembles as he speaks, revealing the turmoil raging inside of him despite whatever façade of strength he tries to display. “So you put me out on the firing line? To save yourself?”</p><p>“I was just about to ring to stop it, to tell you and get you to leave.” Reign begs, stepping closer to Louis.</p><p>“Don’t fucking come near me.” Louis spits, halting Reign dead in his tracks with a sharped raised hand. “You think just because you got cold feet it’s going to change anything? You still fucking did it, Reign.” Louis shouts, his near hysterical voice echoing in the grand room.</p><p>The rest of them are all still staring with wide eyes, breathing halted as they take in the scene before them.</p><p>“Please Louis, please.” Reign cries, desperation beginning to pave its way into his words, like he knows it’s finished and there’s nothing he can do.</p><p>That’s when something in Louis breaks and any strength he was trying to hold washed out along with Reign’s last hope, the full weight of whatever’s happened bearing down on his shoulders and dragging the tears out his eyes.</p><p>“I told you about what happened,” Louis sobs, “I trusted you, and you used it against me.” He sounds utterly broken and Harry can’t bare it. He really can’t. He moves forward to reach for Louis but Henry latches onto his arm, keeping him put. Harry turns to see Sophie looking on in horror at Louis’ last words, as if she is starting to catch on to what Reign has done.</p><p>Despite Henry holding onto Harry, he isn’t looking at him, but is too looking on as recognition starts to wash over his features, which soon turns to such a thundering look of darkness that it makes Harry actually shudder.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Reign repeats, but Louis just shakes his head, closing his eyes and squeezing them tightly shut as if he’s in pain. “Louis, please can we just go and talk.” He pleads, tears streaming thick down his cheeks.</p><p>“I can never look at you again.” Louis says once he opens his eyes again, his own tears threatening to drown him. “That was evil, Reign. So evil.” The pure agony in his voice and his face paints the picture of just how destroyed Louis is, how betrayed he’s been by Reign and Harry feels as if Louis will collapse any moment. He tries to wrench his arm from Henry’s grasp, but he holds on firm.</p><p>“To send me back there, back to them just to fucking save your own neck. You knew that they were going to try again, didn’t you? No. You didn’t just know, you fucking planned it.” Louis screams, causing everyone in his vicinity to flinch.</p><p>“They came to me and offered me an out and I was just so scared about what could happen that I took it.” Reign scrambles, stuttering and fumbling over every word.</p><p>“Don’t try to make me fucking pity you because we are way past that ever happening again.” Louis shouts again and lifts his shaking hands to his head to ring them through his hair. He looks up at the ceiling, heart hammering relentlessly in his chest. The movement exposes his neck, which makes Harry notice the red mark glaring of it, as if someone had grabbed him harshly there. It hits Harry like that wave, powerful and ferocious over him. Someone has hurt Louis tonight, someone who has before, and Reign did that to him. He may not have lit the fire but he’s the reason it’s burning, and Harry’s mind quickly begins to work.</p><p>This is what Reign was talking about all those months ago on that fretful phone call Harry overheard. Whatever it was that Reign was keeping secret from Louis, had obviously got out to the wrong people. Harry remembers Reigns saying something about him ‘not wanting to do that to Louis’ and now he must have done it. He feels a heavy weight drop to the pit of his stomach, and an anger burn so fierce at Reign it makes every inch of skin catch fire.</p><p>Louis is standing in front of him, and he’s been hurt, physically hurt and Harry wants to be sick, physically sick.</p><p>“I love you.” Reign tries once more, driven with emotion and despair.</p><p>Louis snaps his head to face Reign so quickly Harry is afraid for a moment he’s snapped his neck. “Where the fuck do you get the nerve?” He shakes his head with disbelief. “Don’t even try that. No one could do something like that to someone they love.”</p><p>“Louis-”</p><p>“I’ve been ruined by what happened to me then, and you just threw me back into that as if it meant nothing.” Louis sobs with ragged breaths, fighting for as much air into his body as his lungs will allow. Harry feels the words smack into him and send him flying, begging anyone, literally anyone, for some kind of consolation regarding what this is all about. Henry and Sophie definitely know what is going on, as they look as if they are about to murder Reign in this very kitchen. Niall and Liam look just as outright lost, and frightened, as Harry.</p><p>“You said to me that you’d support and be with me through the worst thing I ever did. <em>This </em>is the worst thing I’ve ever done, Louis.”</p><p>“Well, when I said that I never thought that the worst thing you would ever do would be to me.”</p><p>Complete silence is what ensues after Louis’ words. It leaves a sour taste in everyone’s mouths and, honestly, it’s really quite heart-breaking to watch. </p><p>“Get out.” Louis says then, just as another figure comes barrelling down the darkened hallway.</p><p>Zayn’s enraged character goes straight towards Reign, and with no hesitation, plants his fist harshly into Reign’s jaw. He’s sent flying, blooding spurting out as he goes, and lands with a harsh thud into the counter. Niall leaps forward and pulls Zayn back, who was about to go in again whilst Reign tries to regain his footing.</p><p>“You fucking <em>cunt</em>!” Zayn spits at Reign, so poisonous and unforgiving that it makes Reign flinch backwards again. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen an angrier man and finds solace in the fact that someone else is resembling the rage he himself feels.</p><p>Louis’ eyes are bulging in shock, along with everyone else at just how sudden that all was, but no one moves to help Reign. He wipes away the blood from his face and straightens up again, spitting out more blood on the floor.</p><p>Zayn is fighting rather harshly with Niall, so Liam moves over to help, mumbling a quiet ‘calm down mate’, which is completely drowned out by Zayn shouting:</p><p>“I fucking knew it all along, you absolute piece of shit!” He screeches, and Reign makes no effort to defend himself, probably because his actions are defenceless.</p><p>“Get out.” Louis repeats again after another few moments of silence where everyone just stares at each other, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Come with me.” Reign says, which instigates another severe outburst from Zayn, but Niall and Liam are too much of match for him to be able to break free. So instead, Harry takes it upon himself to move forward and throw this man out of this house for good.</p><p>But he never gets the chance because something seems to just snap in Louis, and he starts screaming. Full on, ear splitting screaming.</p><p>“<em>I said get out! Leave! I never, ever, want to see you again</em>.” Reign still doesn’t move, seemingly rooted to the spot so Louis grabs a vase that was sitting on the kitchen island and hurls it across the room. It misses him, but just barely, and smashes against the wall behind, shattering to pieces on the floor.</p><p>Harry decides at this point that he’s had enough and lunges for Reign, wrenches him by the neck, drags him through the house and flings him harshly out the door, slamming the door right into his pleading and delirious face without another word.</p><p>When he gets back to where everyone else still remains, Louis has sunk to the floor and is uncontrollably crying with Sophie and Henry crouched beside him, tears in their own eyes as they try to get Louis to calm down. Zayn is pacing about, shouting incoherent nonsense with Liam trailing after him, trying to calm <em>him </em>down, and Niall is stood before the three of them on the floor, looking hopelessly worried and practically crying.</p><p>Harry drops down to the floor too, putting his hands on Louis’ knees in an attempt to ground him. He has no idea what to say, and it probably wouldn’t be heard anyway, so he just stays by Louis as Henry and Sophie take the lead.</p><p>“Louis, Louis listen to me. What happened? Where did you go?” Sophie asks.</p><p>Louis snaps his head up to Sophie, ragged and laboured breaths seeping violently out his mouth as struggles for air. “I saw them again Sophie. I saw them all again. They were there, waiting for me,” he continues to snivel wildly as he babbles, voice trembling with every word.</p><p>“Louis you need to calm down.” Sophie pleads, but Louis won’t listen.</p><p>“I haven’t been near them for three years. They tried again. I got away but-” He cuts himself off with his intense inhalations as they become too much to bare and overpower his ability to speak.</p><p>“Sophie, he can’t breathe.” Harry whispers, lip wobbling with worry as fright rises up his throat and he stares stricken at Louis, eyes bulging right out his head. His trembling hands reach out to try and lift Louis’ head, attempting to do anything to stop this.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Sophie exclaims, her own panic evident in her voice. “Speak to him.” She then says suddenly, pushing Harry further into Louis’ space.</p><p>“What?” Harry asks, frozen dumbstruck.</p><p>“Harry, you need to talk to him. I know you calm him down. Please.” She begs and hastily tries to wipe away some of her tears.</p><p>“Yes. Okay.” Harry fumbles as he puts his hands on either side of Louis’ face.</p><p>“Louis?” He begins softly, willing himself to calm and focus. It doesn’t matter how he feels right now, Louis needs help, and that’s what Harry does, helps Louis. “Hey Louis, you’re okay. I need you to look at me, yeah? Just look up, that’s all.” Louis stops shaking his head but his desperate gasps for air don’t stop. He looks up to meet Harry’s eyes, and it’s then that he sees just how bad it really is. They are completely blood shot and wild with fear, and yet so remote at the same time, as if Louis isn’t even really here with them, like he’s in his own, terrifying world within his own head. Harry wants to save him from it, pull him into his arms and shelter him from the pain.</p><p>“Breathe with me, okay Louis? In and out. In and out.” Louis, thank heaven, begins to match his breathing to Harry’s, and they repeat it until Louis has stopped violently shaking and his tortured gasps for air have dissipated. Everyone is silent around them; the only sound is Louis’ cracked whimpers as all the strength leaves his body and he goes limp with exhaustion and internal pain. </p><p>He falls into Harry, nothing left in him but tears.</p><p>Harry looks over his shoulder to find Henry and Sophie staring solemnly at Louis, and Zayn getting down to the floor too. He pulls Louis up and out of Harry’s arm.</p><p>“He needs to sit down somewhere proper.” Zayn tells Harry’s affronted look. Harry nods, releasing the last of his hold on Louis, which had tightened when Zayn picked him up, and stood to follow towards the sofa.</p><p>“I’ll go make him some tea.” Liam says quietly into the silence, Sophie nodding her head in thanks as he goes further into the kitchen, Niall following.</p><p>Louis wilts down to lay on his side, curling in on himself as he cries silently into the pillow, body shuddering with each weep. Zayn sits beside him and strokes his hair, which only seems to make Louis cry harder.</p><p>No one knows what to say, Harry most of all, so they all just gather round Louis in silence, building a wall of strength for Louis to lean on. Harry sits beside Louis’ feet, lips trembling and heart aching as he watches Louis shiver and shake. He moves his hands to rest on Louis’ quivering ankle, to soothe and support, but when his hand made contact Louis inhaled a sharp breath and withdrew his foot like he’d been burned. Harry gaped, retracting his hand quickly and biting his lip harshly to stop the tears that are threatening to spill.</p><p>He looks to Zayn, who gives him a soft, sympathetic look and shakes his head, as if to say ‘don’t worry about it’ but Harry can’t do anything <em>but </em>worry about it.</p><p>Liam and Niall are back, Liam passing a big mug full of searing tea to Zayn. <em>Just a little milk, no sugar, </em>Harry says in his head as he watches Zayn blow on the steam to cool it down. It’s something he’s learnt over the past few months.</p><p>“Can you give us a moment?” Zayn asks after another few minutes of stillness. Harry had been staring at the floor, bobbing his leg as he waited for someone to say something, <em>anything, </em>that would provide him with some clarity about why Louis is still crying, why he just fiercely broke up Reign, why he flinched away from Harry, but at Zayn’s voice he looks up to find Sophie and Henry also crowded round him.</p><p>Harry got the gist. They wanted to speak with Louis alone, just the four of them. No matter how close Louis and Harry become, forget the last eight months they spent getting closer, it will always be them that know the private, darkest parts of Louis’ life which Harry was not privy to. Trying not to get frustrated, Harry just stiffly nods and follows Niall and Liam outside, to sit before the pool as they wait.</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Niall was the first to talk, speaking the other two’s minds precisely.</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Liam and Harry echo in unison.</p><p>“What-” Liam begins, but then pauses, as though he’s rolling the words over his tongue. “What do you think happened?” He then rushes out, as he if wanted the words gone from his mouth as fast as possible.</p><p>Harry just shakes his head, bile bullying his throat. He’s got no idea what just happened, and he can’t even think straight, let alone get out a sentence coherent enough for Liam to understand. He looks behind him as Niall fumbles for words too, into the big open window display that reveals Louis sitting up now, but that’s about the only stable part of what’s happening in there.</p><p>Henry is pacing as Louis talks. His tall, lean but sturdy body just radiating wrath and his laboured breaths are so ragged that they are visible to Harry from twenty metres away. Sophie is crying, looking in almost agony as she grips Louis’ hand tightly in hers and stares straight into his eyes. Whatever Louis is telling them is clearly pushing her to her limits. And Zayn, who already knew what Louis is telling Sophie and Henry if you take into account what he said to Reign, looked like thunder. Hearing it all confirmed from Louis himself wasn’t making it any easier, if anything it was just making it worse, learning that it really was all true. Perhaps he had been holding onto hope that maybe whoever had told him what happened was ill informed and the true horrors weren’t as horrid as they made it out to be, but by the look on his face they seemed to be even worse.</p><p>Harry looked away, couldn’t bare to look at Louis breaking without be able to reach out and hold him together, and back to Liam and Niall.</p><p>“Did Louis tell you why he and Reign have been so off for the past couple of weeks?” Niall asked, “like, this has obviously not stemmed from nothing. And I don’t think them being so hostile with each other lately is a coincidence with what happened tonight.”</p><p>“He didn’t tell me anything. I haven’t really spoken with him properly since things started getting bad between the two of them, he’s been really tense.” Harry replies, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. Liam places a hand on his leg to anchor him.</p><p>“Fucking hell, I don’t even know what to say.” Niall says.</p><p>“I’m frightened.” Liam admits. “What did Reign <em>do</em>?”</p><p>Just as Liam asked the question all three of them were thinking, the wide paned glass doors open up to reveal Louis standing there, looking beaten and defeated and so, so sad.</p><p>For a moment it’s soundless as everyone stares, then Harry stands and Louis falls into him, hugging tightly.</p><p>“Just wanted some air.” Louis gasps and buries himself into Harry’s shirt, squeezing his eyes firmly shut.</p><p>“That’s alright.” Harry says softly, despite the erratic, mournful beats of his own heart.  “You don’t need to explain.”</p><p>Louis nods and tightens his grip on Harry, like he’s scared of what will come next when he let’s go. Niall and Liam sense that it’s probably their cue to leave and offer sympathetic, worried glances to Harry over Louis’ shoulder before they go back inside, closing the glass doors behind them.</p><p>They stand there, Louis motionless in his arms, Harry standing strong for the both of them for he doesn’t know how long, could be five minutes or it could be entire hour, he doesn’t know. All he knows is that Louis is hurt right now, badly, and he has to support him. He just knows it.</p><p>Eventually Louis steps back, looking dead on his feet. They’ve cleaned the blood of him, but his clothes are still the same, ripped and ragged hanging loosely of his small, slender frame. He turns towards the pool, kicking of his shoes as he goes and dropping his feet into the water. He doesn’t bother to roll up his trousers, lilac fabric floating in the coral blue waters.</p><p>Harry follows him, taking of his own shoes but he does roll up his jeans, planting himself down next to Louis and plunging his feet into the cold water. Unsure of what to say, Harry stays silent and hopes that it’s what Louis needs right now, silence and solace.</p><p>“I can’t talk about what happened Harry.” Louis finally speaks, voice raw and wounded, as if he knew that’s what Harry was desperately waiting for. But Harry knew he probably wouldn’t be told, so he just nods understandingly. If there’s one thing Harry has learnt over these last few months, it’s that Louis has secrets, lots of them, and very few people are entitled to know them.</p><p>“That’s alright.” Harry repeats, “just, are you okay?”</p><p>Louis doesn’t even have it in him to laugh at how obvious the answer to that is, so he just shakes his head.</p><p>“Louis, I- I know there’s things I don’t know about you. But, just, you mean a lot to me okay? And I’m here for you. So, when you can talk about it, however long away that may be, you can talk to me.”</p><p>Louis looks as if he’s about to cry, squeezing his eyes shut and inhaling deeply. “I don’t think you’d want to know.” He manages to get out between bated, pained breaths.</p><p>Harry’s heart sinks as he reaches out to steady his hand on Louis’ knee, who flinches slightly in response but doesn’t pull away.</p><p>“You can tell me anything Louis, anything. You know I won’t judge you.” He insists, rapidly chasing after Louis’ eyes, who is pointedly refusing to look at him.</p><p>“You say that now but-” Louis cuts himself of as his breath gets caught in his throat and tears start to fall down his cheeks again.</p><p>“Louis,” Harry gapes, “it can’t be that bad.”</p><p>Louis shakes his head fervently, “no,” his voice wobbles, “it’s worse.” </p><p>Harry stills, mouth open wide. Once again, he begins to ask himself what the fuck has happened. His skin itches and the blood in his veins feels like ice as prickles of fear begin to stab at him.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Harry eventually asks. Louis turns his head to fully stare at him before gulping and turning back to face forward, whilst also pulling out his phone.</p><p>He dials a number that Harry can’t see, lifts his phone to his ear and gently kicks out his legs making a little splash.</p><p>It’s quiet for a few seconds as it rings, then Louis speaks.</p><p>“Tim.”</p><p><em>Tim, </em>Louis’ main security man.</p><p>“I’m okay, yeah physically I’m okay.” Louis speaks quickly, as if he’s having to talk over a furiously fast-talking Tim.</p><p>Harry fidgets his hands in his laps as he concentrates on every word Louis says.</p><p>“I- just, calm down, okay Tim? There’s some things I need you to do.” While only a few moments ago Louis was basically shaking and hardly able to get out his words, now he’s completely changed. He’s speaking fast and stern, like he’s on a mission and he’s giving important instructions down the phone. </p><p>“I need you to go to my home and pack a bag.” Pause. “Yeah. Then I need you to ring Edward, tell him to get a group together and pack a bag too. Tell him we are going away."</p><p>Harry’s face scrunches up as he listens, staring at Louis frantically. What the fuck is he talking about? Where the fuck is he going? Harry wants to scream, ‘<em>you can’t just run away!” </em>so bad, but he stops himself with a painful bite to his tongue.</p><p>“Yes. Her house in Calabasas. Okay, bye.” He ends the call without another word.</p><p>Then, before Harry can realise what’s happening, he lets the phone slip from his fingertips and into the pool, the device making a soft splash before it plunges to the bottom, leaving small bubbles in its trials.</p><p>“Wha-” Harry utters in confusion, “what’s going on? You’re going away? Why did you just drop your phone in the pool?” He internally pleads for Louis to just turn around and look at him, to stop staring ahead with dead eyes and impassive features, to stop ignoring what has obviously just happened and <em>speak </em>to him.</p><p>“I have to leave.” Is all Louis says in a toneless voice whilst he begins to pull his wet legs out the pool.</p><p>“No you don’t.” Harry’s voice wobbles as he speaks, <em>begs, </em>rather. “Just stay, okay? I’ll help you; I promise. You don’t need to run.” His voice shakes and Louis’ head does the same. They are both clearly fighting back tears, and Harry feels something in his chest begins to quiver painfully.</p><p>“I can’t stay in this city, Harry. I just can’t.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll go to London then! We’ll go home and I’ll stay with you.” It’s his last try, but even as he says it, he knows that Louis’ decision is resolute, and there’s no changing it.</p><p>Louis doesn’t even have it in him to respond, knows it’ll be another useless attempt, so Harry speaks again.</p><p>“I’ll go with you.” Harry doesn’t even know where Louis is planning to go but he’s never felt so sure about something in his life. If Louis goes, Harry knows he won’t be safe, and safety is what he needs right now. After what Harry witnessed in that kitchen, Louis needs to be surrounded by support and comfort, most definitely <em>not </em>the likes Edward.</p><p>As soon as Louis said the name, Harry’s whole body had tensed and his heart dropped too, sinking down to the bottom of the pool, just like Louis’ phone. <em>Edward Woodhead </em>was one of the infamous <em>Toffs</em> who just reeked of trouble and mayhem, a group of self-destructing arseholes and whenever Harry had come across them since becoming friends with Louis he just couldn’t stand them, and this was a lot because they inserted themselves into <em>every </em>party, <em>every </em>event, <em>every </em>night out. Due to their birth right of having everything handed to them on a plate, they didn’t care about anything, had no responsibilities, and often couldn’t give two fucks about the people around them, only concerned with themselves and when the next party was, where the next drug was coming from. And Harry will be damned if he lets Louis saunter of to some corner of the globe when he’s in the most vulnerable state Harry’s ever seen him, for god knows how long.</p><p>Louis gulps breathily, finally turning round to look Harry in the eye, and if Harry is honest, a part of him wishes Louis stayed staring straight ahead. It’s harrowing, that’s what it is. It makes Harry’s blood stop circulating in his body, makes his mind stop thinking and makes his lungs stop breathing. Everything just <em>stops. </em>Despite whatever façade he’s trying to pull, the inner turmoil in his eyes shows it all.</p><p>It only now dawns on Harry just how broken Louis is by what happened tonight between him, Reign and wherever he had been before he arrived at Sophie’s house tonight. He’s obviously barely holding it together, he looks wrecked, almost broken beyond repair.</p><p>“No.” Louis shakes his head, almost frantically. “I can’t drag you into this Harry. Don’t ask me again.” He stands, his wet trousers clinging to his legs tightly. Harry stands too, just now realising the weakness in his legs.</p><p>Harry knows when to accept defeat, so he doesn’t he even try to press the option that Harry will go with him. “Where will you go?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know yet. Mexico, maybe. Or Thailand. Somewhere hot.” He mumbles quietly, turning to head back into the house, turning to leave.</p><p>And Harry, Harry just <em>can’t. </em>He can’t just let Louis go, he can’t go months without hearing from him, the throwing of the phone in the pool a clear indication that he will not hear from Louis once he gets on that plane. He’s scared and he’s frightened, mind boggled and confused, and he doesn’t want louis to go. Perhaps that’s selfish, but even after all these months of growing closer to Louis and having to try and convince himself that he doesn’t care about him like <em>more </em>than a friend, Harry still just can’t let him go.</p><p>Iris Simpkins is most defiantly right, unrequited love is the worse heartbreak of all.</p><p>Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’s arm, in his final, most desperate, attempt. Latching on firm, he pulls Louis to him, so they are standing inches apart.</p><p>“You don’t have to go.”</p><p>“I do.” Louis nods firmly, staring at Harry’s chest as faint tears drip down his face. Single droplets hang from his eyelashes, then when they lose the last of their pull, they fall and ink themselves into Louis’ skin, engrained in him forever.</p><p>“How long will you be gone?” Harry’s scared to ask, even more scared about what the answer will be, but not knowing when Louis will turn up again, constantly wondering and waiting, would be even more torturous.</p><p>“However long it takes.”</p><p>Harry’s brows furrow in confusion, “for how long what takes?”</p><p>“To forget.”</p><p>And, okay. Harry never thought that two words could hurt so much, but Louis seems to always evoke new emotions out Harry all the time, and this one really takes the cake.</p><p>“Louis-” Harry begins, voice raw and pained, but Louis pulls free of Harry’s grasp and walks away.</p><p>Harry stays stock still for a few seconds as he tries to deal with how horrid this feeling in his chest is. Seeing Louis so hurt is hurting Harry more that he can physically handle. And he’s ashamed. He’s ashamed because Louis has just had the rug pulled out from under him and is falling, falling <em>hard, </em>and he’s stood out here unable to keep his own emotions under control when he should be looking after Louis.</p><p>So, he bucks himself up, takes a deep breath and follows Louis back into Sophie’s house, where the rest are waiting for them.</p><p>“You’re going, aren’t you?” Is what Sophie asks when they walk back in.</p><p>Louis nods, and Sophie gets up to pull him into a tight hug, clearly not nearly as shocked as Harry was about this information. They obviously expected this.  </p><p>“With who?” Henry asks when Sophie and Louis have released each other.</p><p>“Edward, and whoever he brings with him, I guess. I didn’t really specify.” Louis answers, glancing towards the hallway that leads to the front door.</p><p>“I’m coming too.” Zayn then interjects. It wasn’t a question, he’s not offering his company, he’s <em>telling </em>Louis he’s coming as well.</p><p>Louis stares at Zayn, or rather, they stare at each other. Neither talk, seemingly discussing whatever they’re discussing with their eyes. Louis starts to shake his head, but Zayn only stares harder and eventually Louis nods.</p><p>At first, it sort of stings in Harry’s chest that Louis is fine with Zayn coming with him but not Harry, but deep down he knows that Zayn and Louis have one strong relationship. The dynamic is…. confusing, to say the least, but it’s strong. No one can deny that.</p><p>“What? Louis where are you going?” Niall says. His lip is pulled between his teeth and he looks really upset, his usually happy features morphed into ones of anguish. In all this, Harry has forgotten how close Louis and Niall are. They were friends first, have only grown closer too and they seem to have a different sort of friendship to him and Louis, or Zayn and Louis. Harry can’t explain it, but Niall has definitely come to mean a lot to Louis.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He echo’s his earlier statement that he said to Harry. “I’m sorry. Everyone, I am. But I just need some time away, after tonight I-,” he stutters, visibly flinching, “I can’t explain what happened to you.” This time, he speaks only to Harry, Niall and Liam, “don’t know when I’ll see you next, but please don’t worry too much."</p><p>Harry almost scoffs. He feels so helpless right now, there’s nothing he can do to stop Louis from going and it’s now properly dawning on him that Louis is <em>leaving, </em>and Harry isn’t going to see him. Probably even hear from him. He’s going to do anything <em>but</em> worry.</p><p>“If you do find out where we’ve gone, after we’ve figured it out ourselves, please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want the press to figure it out. Or they’ll never leave me alone.” Harry, Niall and Liam all turn out obvious agreements, as if they’d ever do that.</p><p>In sensing an obvious end to the conversation, Harry can tell Louis is about to leave. He hugs Sophie once more, who clings to him securely and expresses muffled words into his shoulder that no one else can make out, Henry pulls him to him just as tight, muttering quick, careful words into his ear, Liam receives a gentle nod of the head, and Niall, who looks like he’s about to cry, doesn’t let Louis go for way over a minute. He’s clearly scared and confused, but knows he shouldn’t ask, so instead tries to convey all the love and care that he has for Louis through this hug.</p><p>Louis finally turns to Harry, who doesn’t let him linger for one moment before embracing him as snug as he can. For now, Louis is close, in his arms, and he doesn’t want to think about what’s going to happen when he leaves them, so he just wraps his arms around Louis’ slender frame and holds on tighter.</p><p>“How will I hear from you, if you’ve not got a phone?” He asks quietly into his ear.</p><p>“Zayn’s got one.” It’s small, but its hope. There is still some form of contact between them two, and Harry will take whatever he can get.</p><p>“Please just let me know your safe. Please.” He begs as Louis begins to pull away. He looks up into Harry’s eyes. Deep, swathing fields of blue pierce Harry as he looks back. Where they before would be filled with laughter, charm, love, and now occupied by pain, anguish and suffering. Harry hates it.</p><p>“Okay.” He replies, small. Then Zayn has a hand on his back, is guiding him out the house and they are gone, leaving unanswered questions, confusion and pain in their wake.</p>
<hr/><p>Louis disappeared for two months. Two months. For the entirety of the first four weeks, no one knew where he was, not even Sophie (although Harry suspects she may have been lying about that). The only contact Harry managed to have with him at all wasn’t even with Louis himself, just a text from Zayn about every two weeks saying:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Checking in. Louis’ okay. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Harry never believes it, and he never gets any replies to the numerous messages he sends in response.</p><p>That first month was such a hellish experience. Everyday Harry would wake up and expect Louis to just come back, to tell him where’s he’s been and why he left, what happened that night with Reign. Niall wasn’t in much better state than Harry, calling him every day to ask if he’d heard anything, rant about how crazy the whole situation was, how crazy it was that Louis managed to just fall of the face of the earth. </p><p>He did his best to busy himself, threw himself into writing, spent more time with his family, booked himself into as many work commitments as he was able too. But at the end of the day he’d fall into bed, searching Louis’ name up to see if anything popped up, effectively driving himself mad with worry.</p><p>It was after about two weeks that other people started to pick up on it. When Louis started to miss important things, like movie premieres he was scheduled to attend, and guest appearances on late night shows he was supposed to be on, the press started writing stories like,</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Where is Louis Tomlinson? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Is this an end to Louis’ and Reign’s year long relationship? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Louis and Reign have called it quits? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>‘Close sources’ would start to pop up, claiming that Louis was trying to recover from a tough break up with Reign, and was spending time alone with some close friends. The knowledge that the most famous couple in the world had split up, out of the blue on one random Saturday night in early September, and that <em>The Louis Tomlinson </em>was just nowhere to be seen had sent the press into a frenzy. </p><p>Harry had reporters and paparazzi on his door day and night, pestering him for information constantly on Louis’ whereabouts, whether he knew what happened with him and Reign, if he’s been there for Louis since the terrible breakup. Harry never answered them, just smiled weakly, shook his head and locked his doors, shutting himself off from the hustlers.</p><p>He knows that Louis’ team had absolutely capsized the day he left. Louis apparently didn’t tell them, didn’t tell anyone but Tim and the people in Sophie’s house that night. So of course, this meant they’d been completely blindsided. Harry picked up the sense that they were <em>mad </em>when he spoke with Sophie about it. He doesn’t know if they ever managed to get a hold of him, (most likely so, Louis can’t just leave absolutely no traces) but they refused to comment about what was going on or release any official statements about why he wasn’t attending any commitments, only confirming the suspicions that he was taking time away from the spotlight because he was dealing with some personal issues.</p><p>Reign himself had gone radio silent, but Harry knew he was in London. Henry was apparently keeping an eye on him, making sure he didn’t go running after Louis or something. Harry still doesn’t know what Reign did and hadn’t even bothered to ask Henry and Sophie about it, knowing they wouldn’t tell him. As far as Harry was concerned, Reign was dead to him, and he never planned on speaking to him again. Harry didn’t need to know what happened to be sure of that.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were approaching the fifth week of Louis’ absence that he was found. Harry remembers it clear as day. He had been out the night before with Niall and Liam in London after attending a charity event in Soho, he’d got miraculously drunk, danced until his feet hurt and brought home some devilishly handsome hunk called Cam and, in the morning, he didn’t only wake up to a pounding headache and a stranger’s armed draped across his chest, but to about a thousand and one notifications of mayhem on his phone.</p><p>It was the blurriest of pictures, but it was clearly him. He was sat in what looked to be either the backroom of a dingy pulsing club or someone’s house, on a busted old couch with drugs scattered all around him, alcohol piled high and random people basically on top of him. Harry could faintly make out Zayn in the corner, his sharp features recognisable anywhere and it eventually turned out that they were in Cuba. Someone had caught them and sent the picture to <em>The Sun, </em>successfully becoming the catalyst of a turmoil of tabloids scrambling for any information at all they could acquire. Bombards of photographers ensembled in the Caribbean and proceeded to deliver all the shots that the press, and the public, were desperate for.</p><p>It was bad. Louis looked definitely at least five grades below okay, plainly high in every single picture taken of him with bloodshot eyes and frail skin. Harry’s heart had dropped every single storey of his house the moment he opened his phone and saw the picture. He wasn’t sure if it was even any better now that he knew where Louis was, because seeing him in this state was hurting him even more than spending his whole day torturing himself over where in the world Louis could be.</p><p>Harry thought that once the press found him, he would come home, but he didn’t. It was madness the first week after his location was discovered, paparazzi and reporters hounding him and the places he went to night and day, but after that it just kind of…. <em>Stopped. </em>There were still photographers there, but they’d take a couple photos of him maybe once ever few days, nothing to explode about and Harry thought it was more than odd that the tabloids just weren’t using this opportunity to get the most out of a story the entire world was waiting to hear about.</p><p>So, Louis stayed. He drove himself into an oblivion of sex, drugs, sun, music, and god knows what else in an obvious attempt to <em>forget. </em>Just like Louis had said he would. Harry didn’t know that this was the way he was planning to do it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! </p><p>Hope you are all doing okay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>